The Ties That Bind
by Jade-Max
Summary: Anakin and Padmé. Was an Ep2 speculation fic. Anakin and Padmé are reunited and commit the unthinkable. Now must face the consequences but someone wants them dead...
1. Memories

Jan 2003  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to Lucasfilm, I'm making no money off this, I simply write for fun.  
  
Author's Notes: This was an Episode 2 speculation fic and was begun before episode 2 came out. Several things are different (many of them in fact) Padmé is still the Queen, her 23rd Birthday fast approaches and Anakin and Obi-Wan are invited... only to be thrown into a world of danger and politics.  
  
Note 2: When two people talk to each other in their minds, the 'thoughts' are in '*'.  
  
  
The Ties That Bind   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ice blue eyes haunted her dreams, the sadness lingering underneath the smile, the intelligence and the laughter. She rolled over, tugging the covers to her chin as she tried to banish those blue eyes to the dark recesses of her memory. After all this time, she found herself doubting his eyes were ever that intense shade of sapphire. She groaned, frustrated, and tugged her pillow over her head. Her 23rd Birthday was fast approaching and she hoped to see him again. She'd seen him briefly, about 3 years ago and been taken aback by how much he'd changed.   
  
Underneath his master's influence he'd gained a poise, a calmness... not to mention a charming streak a mile wide. Oh, she'd only seen him for a few hours, but he was already taller than she was. He'd had yet to fill in, standing at a lanky 6'4", but his smile hadn't faded. She'd seen the look in his eyes when he smiled at her and she couldn't help but wonder if his crush on her would ever fade (and she secretly hoped it wouldn't). Not that she minded, it was endearing, even if some of the looks he'd given her made her uncomfortable.   
  
Liar, she accused herself silently, pulling her head out from under the pillow and staring at the ceiling, his looks don't make you uncomfortable, they make you melt. She grimaced slightly before smiling. Well, it was true enough, some of his looks felt more like a physical caress, and she admitted to herself, if he'd been older she might have been inclined to see where those looks led. But he'd been 15, she 20, and she'd never encourage him. At least, she amended, not consciously.   
  
One hand crept up to grasp the pendant resting on her collarbone, feeling the smooth, familiar lines of it under her idly caressing fingertip. She hadn't removed it since putting it on 9 years ago. Only one pair of hands would ever be able to make her take it off; the same ones that had placed it around her neck before the First Independence Day of her people.   
  
Her mind wandered back in time, hearing a small, earnest voice ask, "Are you and Angel?"   
  
She slid her hands behind her head. She missed him; she was woman enough to admit that to herself. She missed his smile, his laughter, his company, and most of all his easy acceptance of her as a person, not her position. "Where are you now, my little Padawan?" she asked softly. She grinned into the darkness. He wasn't so little anymore. Younger, but not little, and not lacking in intelligence. In a lot of ways, he was smarter than she was, more talented too. At least, in her own opinion. She knew of few people who could fluster her, and he could do it with a look.   
  
She remembered his last words to her, spoken with a certainty beyond his years. He'd caught her alone in her chambers before departing, and smiled his breath taking smile of his. Even when he'd been younger, she'd been defenseless against that smile. His voice echoed in her mind, caught somewhere between the boy she remembered and the man he was becoming, "When we meet next, Angel, I'll no longer be so little, or so young. Someday I'll marry you..."   
  
She remembered being speechless for the first time in many, many years, even more so when he'd taken her hand in his and gently kissed the back of it. He'd smiled then, that sexy, sweet half smile that stole her breath away, and disappeared. She hadn't seen him again, oh, she'd wanted too, but her heart had been racing and she'd been afraid of what she might do.   
  
He would be here for her birthday celebration though, she thought with a smile, she'd made his Master promise and then issued a royal invitation, specifically naming them both, to the Jedi council. Master Yoda himself has sent his reply yesterday with a promise they would both be present. She wrapped her arms about her middle for a brief hug.   
  
She curled onto her side and slid one arm under her head before grasping her pendant again. Her gaze fell on the holo-image sitting on her bedside table that had been taken 9 years previous. Her little Padawan. He'd changed, grown so much over the last few years, she wondered if she knew him anymore. If she'd ever known him in the first place. She smiled, reaching out to run a gentle finger over his innocent features in the picture. Of course she knew him, better than he knew himself sometimes.   
  
She rolled back onto her back and resolutely closed her eyes. He'd be here in the morning and she'd need every ounce of strength to face him again. Anticipation or no, she was nervous about this first meeting and what it might bring.  
  
  
  
  
Liquid warmth, hot like chocolate, melted his resolve as he stared at her through a cloudy dreamland. She lived in his dreams. His and no one else's. Her hands reached for him, soft as they grasped his. He pulled her towards him, aching to hold herm aching to kiss her, but knowing it was only a dream. She came willingly, her face upturned, her eyes fluttering closed as he watched her angelic face. His head lowered, inch by agonizing inch. He wasn't surprised when she suddenly disappeared from his arms moments before their lips were to touch, but he couldn't help the frustration or disappointment that ripped through him. He closed his eyes, bowing his head as he fought it. Starlines greeted his vision when he finally opened his eyes again and he sighed.   
  
His body ached from anticipation, the way it had countless times in the last few years when he'd woken up from a dream about her. He shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position before settling on his back, crossing his arms behind his head. A smile curved his lips as her image danced before his eyes, an image of the last time he'd seen her. Her hair had been down, unkempt, and fell to her waist. Her traveling gown had been a simple, light blue that suited her well, hugging her body just enough to entice him, but hiding everything. Her eyes, those brown orbs that were wise beyond her year, had been the thing to hold him captive. She was an Angel, his Angel, and had been since the first time he'd seen her.   
  
He grimaced, his master's words echoing in his head. "She can make you loose your focus, young Padawan. You must banish her from your thoughts if you wish to find you center of calm."   
  
Oh, she made him loose focus alright. All he had to do was see something that reminded him of her, hear a laugh that sounded close to hers, and he was a wreck. He'd tried to forget her, tried and failed miserably. The harder he'd tried to throw all he had into his Jedi training, the harder her memory seemed to cling. He knew why, he'd known it nine years previous when he'd asked if she was an Angel. She had his heart, had it from that very first meeting, even if she didn't realize it yet. She would though, he vowed silently.   
  
He'd grown up a lot since that first meeting, and more so since their last. He couldn't hold back a chuckle, didn't even try, as he remember the shocked look on her face the last time they'd talked. She'd known he was serious, he's seen it in her eyes, heard it in her thoughts. Not intentionally of course, but she was unnaturally easy for him to read. Not that he minded, but he was sure she'd have a thing or two to say about it when he told her.   
  
He sighed, rubbing his padawan braid between his thumb and forefinger, and tell her he would, as soon as he could. Blasterbolts, he'd even help her find some way to shield her mind from him if she wanted. He'd do anything for her, anything she asked, just to see her smile at him.   
  
She as sure in for a surprise, he found himself thinking, I warned her I wouldn't be a little boy next time she saw me.   
  
*Far from it, my Padawan,* came the wry, unexpected thought from his master.   
  
He grinned *My apologies, Master, I didn't mean to wake you.*   
  
*You think too loudly and broadcast your thoughts. Shield them next time.*   
  
*And let you get some rest old man?*   
  
He could feel his Master's amusement through their Force bond, *Go to sleep, the sooner you do, the sooner we'll be there.*   
  
*Yes Master* he shot back before shielding his thoughts. He stared at the starlines flying by.   
  
His master was right, of course, if he was awake for all of this journey the time would pass slowly. He smiled a half smile, "Soon my Angel," he promised softly, "Soon I shall be by your side and this time, it's where I'll stay."   
  
Closing his eyes he willed himself back to sleep, back into the whispers and images of her in his mind. Soon, he promised his lady, this will all be real. 


	2. Reunion

The Ties That Bind  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A tug on her hair brought a grimace to an elegantly beautiful face, "I really hate these elaborate styles, you know. For once I'd like to leave it loose."   
  
Her handmaidens grinned, "Relax, my lady," admonished the one braiding her hair, "You'll get your wish soon enough."   
  
"Not soon enough for my liking, Rabé. Aren't you done yet?"   
  
Rabé winked at the other two handmaidens in the room, grinning mischievously, "You have somewhere else to be, your majesty?"   
  
"Actually yes. The Jedi are arriving this morning and I want to be there to greet them."   
  
One of her other handmaidens couldn't resist a tease, "Would it have anything to do with a particular blonde Jedi Padawan with... how did you put it? Oh yes... with mesmerizing blue eyes?" the seemingly innocent question brought a glance from the Queen.   
  
"Am I that obvious, Sabé?" she asked, grinning.   
  
"Only to us, Padmé," Rabé told her with a gentle tug on her braid as she tied it off and pinned it in place.   
  
"Issuing that invite was a dead giveaway," her last handmaiden, Eirtaé, told her with a smile.   
  
Padmé turned to face them, returning the smile, "It was rather obvious, wasn't it? Can you really blame me?"   
  
They collapsed into giggles, Sabé speaking through her laughter, "Hardly! I only hope that Master of his can be persuaded to leave him a lone from time to time."   
  
Padmé covered her mouth quickly to stifle a very un-royal like giggle, "You and..?" she trailed off, her eyes dancing.   
  
Sabé blushed, "Well, I like the older men. Someone has to with you robbing the cradle."   
  
Padmé gaped at her friend, "Excuse me?!"   
  
The handmaidens laughed at her expression, Sabé grinning from ear to ear, "I'm kidding, Padmé."   
  
"I should hope so! Robbing the cradle, indeed!"   
  
Rabé took a seat next to her, "Age is just a number anyway, you know? 5 years isn't that much of an age gap."   
  
"It certainly felt like forever when I saw him 3 years ago."   
  
Sabé took Padmé's hand and squeezed it, "15 and 20 would have been frowned upon, not to mention it probably would have felt really odd. 18 and 23 however..." the let the phrase trail off suggestively.   
  
Padmé smiled softly, "You're right, 18 and 23 doesn't sound that bad."   
  
Sabé winked at her, "You've been a wreck since you last saw him. And don't try to deny it, Queenie," she teased, "I know you don't get much sleep at night. I doubt you slept a wink at all last night knowing he would be here this morning."   
  
Padmé blushed softly, "You know me too well."   
  
Eirtaé looked up from her spot behind the Queen's desk, "Your highness, Captain Panaka just called. The Jedi's ship will be landing in the hangar bay in five minutes."   
  
Pade shot to her feet, looking at herself in the mirror as she nervously smoothed down the front of her gown. "How do I look?"   
  
Sabé grinned as the other two laughed softly, "It's good to see you nervous about something, your highness, but you look beautiful as always. Removing that makeup may make it impossible for me to masquerade as you, but it certainly shows your beauty well."   
  
Sabé got to her feet and brushed off her handmaiden's gown, tugging the dark blue hood over her head as the other two did the same. Eirtaé walked to the door and quickly did a survey before opening it completely.   
  
Padmé grasped Sabé's hand, receiving a reassuring squeeze, "Be brave your highness." she whispered softly before taking up her position behind her.   
  
Padmé took a deep breath and let it out before stepping out of her chambers. The rolling in her stomach wouldn't stop, but she radiated such a calm nobody would guess as to her nervousness. With sure, quick steps, she made her way out of her wing towards the hangar bay.  
  
  
  
  
"When do we land?"   
  
"Patience, young Padawan, we will be there soon."   
  
He paced back and forth in front of his master, his hands behind his back as she ship came up on final approach to the hangar bay. That much closer to his Angel. He stopped, turning on his heel and walking back the other way.   
  
"Your thoughts betray you."   
  
He rounded on his Master, "I'm sorry Master, I can't help it. I haven't seen her in so long, what if she doesn't recognize me?"   
  
"You would be hard to forget, my friend. After your last encounter I am sure she will be looking forward to this meeting as much as you."   
  
He was taken aback. He'd tried to keep that encounter shielded from his Master. He didn't need to have everyone knowing about his intentions towards the Queen, though it wasn't hard to guess. He'd been cautioned by the council many times about his deep feelings for the Queen and how those, if nothing else, could easily be manipulated to work against him. He didn't see how that would ever be possible.   
  
"Yes, my Padawan, I know of your last encounter. I spoke with the Queen before she left and her thoughts, however well she is at hiding them, fairly jumped at me. You should be more cautious. You have pledged your life to the Jedi order, it's not something taken lightly."   
  
He grimaced. His master was right of course. "And because I am a Jedi, or will be a Jedi, I am not allowed to love? Yes Master, Love. I love her, I have since I met her."   
  
His master placed a hand on his shoulder, "Allowed yes. No one can stop what you feel except you, and this has been a constant in your life since I first met you. The council, however, frowns upon it. The only reason they permitted us to come out here was to see if there is any change. Tread carefully, my young friend, your actions while we are here may decide your future."   
  
He shrugged his master's hand away, grasping at a seat as the ship suddenly lurched in preparation for landing, "Next time I'll fly. We'll take our own ship and forget about the Republic pilot," he told his master caustically, "As for my future..." he trailed off as the ship set down and walked out towards the ramp. *She is the reason I am here, Master.*   
  
His Master shook his head quickly following. *Protocol, Padawan. Follow it. I am to introduce you to the Queen as before, understand?*   
  
Oh, he understood alright. He bit back a grimace and waited for his master to join him. Pulling up the hood of his Jedi robe he stepped in front of the Padawan. Hiding a grimace the young man stared at the back of his Master's head. He was somewhat taken aback at how... short his Master seemed all of a sudden.   
  
*You've grown a lot over the last nine years, my young friend. In body, mind and spirit. You've been taller than I for a while now, just too preoccupied with other things to notice.*   
  
The Padawan grinned. *You seem bigger than I am Master. This is an adjustment I will have to get used to.*   
  
*Only one surprise of many in the near future I am sure,* came the cryptic reply.   
  
He sighed, taking a step back from his master as the craft settled to the ground of the hangar bay. There was a hiss as the ship's atmosphere bled off, adjusting the interior pressure of the ship to that of the world before the landing ramp's hydraulics kicked in and the ramp started to lower.   
  
*You will see her soon enough.*   
  
*Not soon enough for my liking, Master.*   
  
*Calm yourself, my Padawan, The Queen and her entourage approaches.*   
  
He smiled faintly *I have been following her path from her chambers, Master, that warning was unnecessary.*   
  
They cut off the silent communication as they stepped down from the ship, knowing it was no longer necessary. The Padawan's anticipation for this meeting fairly rolled off him in waves, but a discreet glance told his master that he was outwardly composed. Stopping a few feet outside of the ship, two guards dressed in Palace colors flanked them. "If you will wait here, Master Jedi, Queen Amidala will be down shortly."   
  
His Master inclined his head in thanks and folded his hands in his sleeves. The guards took a few steps away, back towards the ramp, to make sure no uninvited guests stepped off the ship.   
  
He shifted from one foot to the other, barely shifting his weight but his clothes rustled fractionally. He felt his Master's amusement, *Nervous? After facing down Yoda and the Council, you're nervous about this? Relax, my young friend, all will be well.*   
  
*Easy for you to say, Master, you're not the one she's not seen since he was 15.*   
  
He received no reply as the Queen and her entourage stepped into the hangar bay. Three handmaidens followed closely behind her, as was their custom, two guards flanking them. Captain Panaka walked slightly to the left of the Queen, shielding her from the front. Queen Amidala of the Naboo wore no makeup, her hair pulled back in two braids that were interwoven and hung down her back, looping up beneath and pinned to the base of her skull. He saw her petite figure, marveled on some level that she looked more beautiful, more amazingly grown up than she'd ever seemed before. His eyes met hers from across the room and a smile crossed her face.   
  
She picked up the hem of her skirt and quickened her pace, stopping in front of his Master and tore her gaze away from him to look at whom she spoke, "Jedi Kenobi," her voice was rich, full, and ever so sweet. Just as he remembered, "It has been far too long."   
  
His master smiled, reaching up to remove his hood and then bowed to the queen, "It is good to see you again, your highness, we are honored to be here to celebrate with you." She took his hand and he squeezed it firmly, smiling back, "I have someone else whom you might remember."   
  
Obi-Wan turned and placed a hand on his apprentice's shoulder, "You remember Anakin Skywalker of course."   
  
Amidala smiled at him, "Ani, you've certainly grown." There was a warmth in her tone that hadn't been there when she'd spoken to Obi-Wan.   
  
He smiled back, stepping forward and grasping her hand. His eyes held hers as he brought it to his lips, "As have you, in beauty and grace." he returned softly.   
  
Behind her Amidala heard one of her handmaiden's giggle as she blushed softly. His eyes were just as she remembered them, she found herself thinking, a diamond, crystal blue that seemed to look into her soul. She knew he was holding her hand, she could feel the shock of his lips on her skin clear to her toes, but she couldn't look away from his gaze. A stern part of her mind silently admonished her to pull her hand away, to fold them in front of her as was proper and walk away. That sane part of her mind was very faint as she held his gaze.   
  
Anakin looked back into her eyes, hearing her thoughts without consciously trying and feeling like a peeping tom. A surge of elation swept through him as she failed to pull her hand away. He slowly lowered it from his lips, "I hope to renew our acquaintance, your majesty."   
  
She gave herself a mental shake and nodded to him, gently pulling her hand away, her fingers sliding reluctantly out of his hand. He felt the contact, the unintentional caress, slide down his back. "We will have plenty of time to talk I'm sure, Padawan Skywalker."   
  
He stiffened at his formal title. She had never used it with him before and, though he liked the way his last name sounded, Padawan Skywalker just didn't have the same ring to it when she said it. She noted his sudden stiffness, "Come. Panaka will show you to your room, Jedi Kenobi. I have a couple of things I wish to discuss with your Padawan. At your leave of course, and if he is not too tired from the journey."   
  
Obi-Wan struggled to hide a smile, succeeding admirably as he bowed to the Queen, "Of course, your highness. Whenever you are through with him is soon enough to start his morning training."   
  
Anakin winced. Leave it to his master to have lessons planned on what was supposed to be something of a vacation. "Of course Master. I'm sure the Queen won't distract from my training for long."   
  
*No more than usual, right my young friend?*   
  
Anakin bit back a laugh, *Right.*   
  
"Please, your highness," Obi-Wan grinned at her as she smiled, "Feel free to monopolize him. He can go for a few hours without training I think."   
  
The Queen inclined her head to him and motioned to Panaka, "Captain, if you please?"   
  
The Captain of her guard bowed to her and motioned for the Jedi to follow him. Amidala glanced at Sabé and gave a slight motion with her head. Sabé swallowed a smile, "If you have no further need of us your highness, we have duties to attend to concerning the upcoming celebration."   
  
"I will be safe enough with Padawan Skywalker. You are dismissed."   
  
Her handmaidens bowed and quickly left. Anakin offered his arm to the Queen, mindful of the guards standing at the base of the boarding ramp, "I am at your disposal, your highness."   
  
She slid her hand into the crook of his elbow, dropping her voice, "You call me that one more time, Skywalker..." she threatened good naturedly.   
  
He smiled down at her, "Where to, Padmé?" he asked softly back. 


	3. A Mistake

The Ties That Bind  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
She led him with a few discreet pushes and pulls through the halls until they reached the upper floors of the Palace. She glanced both ways before pressing her thumb to the lock on her chambers and the door slid open. Her stomach in knots, unsure of why she'd brought him here, she led him through and locked it behind her.   
  
Her room was more a connection of three rooms. A large dressing room, a day room with a huge desk, her wardrobe along the connecting wall to her bedroom, and assorted furniture. A table with four chairs, a sofa and chair were just a few of the fixtures. A huge balcony let her view both the palace gardens and the city below. Her bedroom was to the right, the refresher tucked in the back corner. Everything was neat and tidy, save for her desk.   
  
She turned to look at him, suddenly nervous.   
  
He looked around briefly before gazing down at her. A blush stained her cheeks as she looked up at him, her eyes wide. He could tell she was unsure of what she'd just done. He smiled at her and pulled her into his arms, tucking her under his chin. "I've missed you," he told her softly as she slid her arms around his waist. He leaned back against the door and held her gently, but firmly, ducking his head and inhaling the scent of her hair. Addicting like glitterstim, it held it's own fresh, cloying scent. "You smell like the wind and the rain, Padmé." He told her softly, his breath sliding over her ear.   
  
She shuddered in his grasp, "Oh Ani," she whispered softly, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back, reluctantly letting her go when she finally stepped away. "I've missed you too. Look at us, you'd think we hadn't seen each other in years or something. Sit," she waved him to a seat and he stretched out on the couch as she took a seat at the other end, curling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them, looking at him, "So tell me, what's it like learning to be a Jedi? We haven't talked, and even then it was for so short a time, in three years."   
  
He hesitated, "I'm not sure if I'm supposed to talk about it. The Jedi, as I'm sure you've guessed, are very secretive about it." He met her eager gaze, "I could show you if you like."   
  
"Show me?"   
  
He nodded. "You'll have to trust me though, Angel."   
  
She smiled at his nickname for her and nodded, "I do. Implicitly it would seem. How would you show me?"   
  
He leaned forward, grasping her hands in his, "I would have to form a... a Force bond, temporary of course, between us where I could show you all I've done over the last nine years."   
  
She raised one eyebrow, "And what would this Force bond do, other than that? Not to mention how is it done?"   
  
"I'm not really sure," he blushed, "I've never tried it with anyone before. I know the basics of how to establish it and how to end it, but I don't know what else it might do to either you or me."   
  
She searched his eyes, "Do you believe you can do this, Ani?"   
  
He nodded, "I know I can, but you have to trust me completely and let me in without fighting, can you do that?"   
  
She grinned, "I can't seem to get you out. Go ahead, try it."   
  
He reached out to gently place his forehead against hers as she slid towards him, her legs over his lap. She closed her eyes. "What happens if this end up permanent?"   
  
He stopped for a fraction of a second, taking a deep breath to find his concentration, "Then I'll know your every emotion, and you'll know mine. We'll be able to communicate without words..."   
  
"So like now, only in our minds," she teased.   
  
He chuckled softly before stretching out to find the Force surrounding him, *You always understood me best, Angel, whether or not I was speaking*   
  
She jerked as his voice spoke softly in her mind, *Ani? Wow, even in my mind he makes me shiver.*   
  
He chuckled softly, *I heard that, Angel. Guard your thoughts well, I'll hear anything you think while we're connected.*   
  
She blushed, but his eyes were closed and, though he couldn't see it, he certainly felt her embarrassment. Attempting to relax her he added, *And you do the same to me, so there's nothing to be shy about.*  
  
She giggled, relaxing in his hold as scenes started to filter through her mind. Scenes of Anakin, feelings and all, trying to meditate but being distracted by memories of his mother, his friends and most of all her. She saw him go through the trials of learning all the basic lessons Jedi learn. She smiled a little as his class in politics brought up the Trade Federation Boycott of Naboo, focusing on her role in the class. She could feel his smugness, his gratitude, as her picture was distributed. Both as a Handmaiden and as the Queen. She saw him, later that same night, frame the Handmaiden picture and place it on his bedside table.   
  
*Do you...*   
  
*Yes. I still have that picture*   
  
She smiled at his response, watching him grow in his mind, seeing things from his point of view. She saw his monthly hair cut, stifling a giggle when she felt his indignation. He might have been freed, no longer a slave on Tatooine, but he was still enslaved to the Jedi's rules.   
  
*Oh no, they're not bonds, Ani, they're-*   
  
*-there for my protection* he finished her thought, *I know, Ami, but...*   
  
*Ami?*   
  
She felt his sudden shyness, *It's what I call you in my mind, Angel, when it's just you and I-*   
  
*-which is more often than you ever thought it would be. Oh Ani, I had no idea. You can call me that you know, if you like.*   
  
She felt his pleasure, felt him being humbled with her permission and couldn't help but marvel as his memories accelerated, racing through his lightsaber training, his frustration and desperation as he thought of his mother, Qui-Gon and finally her. His focus seemed to stay on her more often than not as the years passed. In the next hour, she saw his whole training pass before her eyes, and gained some insight as to his feelings. She saw herself as she was three years ago, felt the strength of warmth coming from him, an encompassing, unconditional acceptance and-   
  
*That's enough*   
  
*Wait! What is it you're not showing me?*   
  
Amidala gasped for air as he released her, falling back against the cushions. Her vision was blurry and she blinked rapidly, trying to get her focus back. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard him curse.   
  
"Ani?"   
  
He closed his eyes against the confusion rolling off her, trying to block it off. He could feel her concern, and swallowed hard. "Don't, Ami. Please."   
  
Her vision slowly focused on him and she was alarmed to see him curled up in the corner of the couch. His face was buried in his knees and he was shaking. Alarmed she reached a hand out to him, "Anakin?"   
  
"Don't!"   
  
She froze. How had he known...?   
  
"How can you ask that?" his whisper was ragged, almost painful, "I just did something I never should have done. Padmé, I'm so sorry."   
  
She looked at him confused, dropping her hand to the couch. What had he done? What was so awful that he wouldn't look at her, wouldn't allow-   
  
"-you to touch me." He looked up, his eyes holding a guarded, remorseful look, "I'm sorry. So sorry. I managed to forge a stronger bond than I was going to. I can hear your thoughts-"   
  
"-And I can hear yours." Her voice was small, her eyes wide with shock as his thoughts passed easily into her mind. "How did you...?"   
  
"Do it? I don't know." His tone held an anguish she could feel to her bones.   
  
"It's not the end of the world."   
  
He unfolded himself, bracing his elbows on his knees and rubbing his face. "Angel, you don't understand..."   
  
"I don't have to," she replied softly, "I can feel what you've done. Intentionally or not, you've somehow re-enforced a bond that was between us before. A..."   
  
"Force Link. It's the same thing I have with Obi-Wan, only it's not nearly this strong. I think this is what they call a Life Bond."   
  
She reached out and, ignoring his warning, took his hands, forcing him to look at her, "Is there some way to shield our thoughts from each other, my love?"   
  
He blinked at her. She knew. She'd seen it in his eyes, heard it in his thoughts. She'd read him like a book and she knew how he felt about her. And yet... he read the same things in her, the same yearning, the same desire for acceptance and love. A smile came into his eyes as he caressed her hands, "You love me."   
  
She nodded, even though it wasn't a question, "As you do me."   
  
He searched her eyes, silently asking her for permission. And she nodded, a shy smile lighting her face. She let her eyes flutter closed as his face came towards hers, their lips gently touching, hesitantly at first, then sliding together more firmly as he reached up to cradle the back of her head. She moaned softly as he pulled her towards him. Her hands slid up his back, holding him close before he finally, slowly pulled away. Her whole body was teeming with energy, with excitement. With the unfulfilled promise in his touch, his kiss... and his thoughts. Blue eyes met brown, the smile they shared being tender.   
  
"Your first kiss too? And I thought this older woman of mine would be so worldly." He teased softly, gently stroking her face, "That was amazing Ami, thank you."   
  
She looked at him, memorizing his face, "When did you grow up to be such a handsome young man?" she asked him softly, "And why didn't some other young woman try and steal you away?"   
  
"Oh, but they did." He winked at her, "You've had my heart from the beginning; since the day I first met you in Watto's shop. They were no match for my Angel."   
  
She blushed softly, feeling the strength of his feelings, the purity, "Whatever did I do to deserve you?"   
  
"I think that's my line, Ami," he grinned at her.   
  
"You accepted me, Anakin. As the handmaiden before you knew I was Queen. You saw me for me, not the mask I wear."   
  
He took her hand and placed it over his heart, "As you did with me, Angel. The slave boy who could do more, be more, than what he was."   
  
She slid into his lap and rested her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat, "And look what you've become. Ani?"   
  
"Yes love?"   
  
"How come I can't hear what you're thinking anymore?"   
  
He frowned, gently stroking her hair, "Nor I you. Open your mind, consciously try, I'll do the same."   
  
She closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat. Suddenly his warmth enveloped her, his mind wrapping around hers and she smiled. *Hello, my love, my Jedi.*   
  
*Hello Angel.*   
  
*Anakin!*   
  
They both jerked, hearing Obi-Wan's sharp command loud as if spoken. Their eyes flew open and she pulled away, "Your master is calling, I shouldn't monopolize you like this."   
  
He got to his feet as she did, looking down into her angelic face, "Monopolize me all you like, I would have it no other way with you. I'm afraid I have to go see what my Master wants, but if you have need of me, call. I'll be here."   
  
She smiled at him, reaching up to gently grasp his Padawan braid, looking into his eyes, "I'll be waiting for you, Anakin, let me know when you're finished."   
  
He dropped a light kiss on the tip of her nose, "The second I'm through you'll be the first to know." 


	4. Consequences

The Ties That Bind  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Obi-Wan was waiting for his pupil in the main garden of the Naboo palace when he came racing through the door. "I'm sorry I'm late master."   
  
He turned to look at the tall form of his Padawan, his expression carefully neutral, "I trust your discussion with the Queen went well, Anakin?"   
  
He could detect a slight blush on the young man's cheeks, "Yes Master."   
  
Obi-Wan sighed inwardly. Anakin was shielding his thoughts exceedingly well, as was his custom, after a very personal situation. "Sit, my young friend, I wish to speak with you."   
  
Anakin looked at him questioningly but did as was bade and sank to the stone bench his Master had just vacated. Obi-Wan surprised him by sitting next to him, "Anakin," he waited until his Padawan met his gaze to continue, "Anakin, I felt a disturbance in the force earlier, centering on you. If I felt that powerful surge I can guarantee other Jedi have as well. What happened?"   
  
Anakin jumped to his feet and started pacing back and forth in front of Obi-Wan. "It was an accident, Master, I didn't mean for it to happen." He raked his hands through his cropped hair, turning anguished eyes to his Master, "Yoda and the council will disown me when they find out what I've done. I'll be expelled!"   
  
Obi-Wan stood and took his apprentice by the shoulders, "What exactly have you done, Anakin?"   
  
His voice dropped, "I life-bonded with the queen."   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
Anakin shrugged him off, renewing his pacing and fidgeting with the handle of his lightsaber, "Of course I'm sure. Master, what will I do?"   
  
"Anakin."   
  
He turned to look at his Master, knowing better than to disobey that tone of voice.   
  
"Lifebonds take years to develop and cement. There is no way you could be bonded with her."   
  
"Do they take conscious thought?"   
  
Obi-Wan frowned, "What do you mean?"   
  
"I mean, master, is do you have to want it, to actually work at forging the bond for it to happen? Do the people involved have to be with each other every day?"   
  
"Anakin, it takes a very powerful Jedi Knight to forge a Life-bond, especially with someone who is not force sensitive."   
  
Anakin sank down to the bench, rubbing his hands over his hair, "I feel her, Master. I feel her emotions; I hear what she's thinking. Even now, with most of the Palace between us I feel her." He glanced up, "Search my thoughts and feelings, Master, you'll see what I know to be true."   
  
Obi-Wan looked at him speculatively, "Drop your shields, Anakin."   
  
He took a step back as his apprentice did as told, bombarded by a surge of emotion that wasn't only Anakin's. He stretched out with the force, breathing easily as he slipped into a semi-trance like state. The Force strands connecting him and his Padawan glowed a brilliant blue, calling to him to come and explore. As he slipped into Anakin's mind, he saw what had transpired in the Queen's chambers, saw the hesitant steps his Padawan had taken and the Queen's complete acceptance. He felt the strand binding the two together suddenly expand, taking on a golden-red hue as it pulsated. Their thoughts became one as they unconsciously strengthened the bond, their life forces inter mingling until-   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes flew open as he gasped for breath. He reached out, holding onto his Padawan's shoulder for support as he fought to regain his perspective. His Padawan was right, then. They had unknowingly been forging a bond between them for the last 3 years. Something that had been built on the foundation of a strong friendship. He looked into Anakin's blue eyes, "Come, we must contact the council."   
  
"No! What if they don't understand, what if I can't come back? Master, please, she means everything to me, I'd die without her."   
  
His master's lips thinned into a firm line, "I know, Anakin, that's why we have to talk to them."   
  
He turned, silently urging his Padawan to follow, and headed for the communications center.  
  
  
  
  
The Queen felt the surge of fear as if it was her own. She jumped off her bed where she and her handmaidens, summoned once Anakin had gone, were talking about the upcoming celebration. Her face drained of all color, "Anakin." She whispered softly. She slid her feet into her shoes.   
  
"Padmé? Where are you going?" Sabé looked at her confused.   
  
She stared back at her friend, "I can't explain it but I have to get to the communications center."   
  
Sabé blinked, "What? Why? Everyone you asked to be here is here."   
  
"Ask me later," she darted out of her chambers, uncaring about her image as she walked quickly through the halls. She stepped into the Communications center without hesitating. She felt a wave of relief hit her as Anakin felt her presence.   
  
"Anakin?"   
  
"Padmé."   
  
She spun towards the sound of his voice, Her eyes meeting his briefly before she walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I was so worried, I've never felt anything that..."   
  
"Strange?"   
  
She nodded, "It was like you were scared, and because you were afraid I was." He gently stroked her hair before untangling himself from her. She felt his uncertainty and looked up, a light blush gracing her cheeks, "Master Kenobi."   
  
Obi-Wan inclined his head to her, before turning back to the communication he'd been sending. She flushed, seeing the wrinkled, green face of the Jedi council member. "Master Yoda."   
  
"Queen Amidala, good to see you it is. Most unexpected this turn of events is."   
  
She inclined her head to the tiny Master Jedi, "My apologies, Master Yoda, I did not mean to interrupt..."   
  
"Padawan Skywalker called you, he did. Your fault, it is not. Stay, if you wish, your fate and his we must decide."   
  
She looked at him, trying to read his expression. Was her serious? What Anakin had done by accident was what they were discussing?   
  
*Yes, Angel. Padawan's are not allowed to choose a mate until they are knighted."   
  
"Communicate aloud you will, Padawan Skywalker, or take offence we will."   
  
Anakin flushed, "I'm sorry Master Yoda. Pad- Queen Amidala does not know of our code or our rules, she is a little lost."   
  
"Know them, you do, Padawan Skywalker, teach her later you will. Leave me with your master. Your fate, decided it will be."   
  
He bowed to the Master before grasping her hand and tugging her out of the communications center. She could feel his fear, the bone deep terror he was trying to hide at the possibility of being taken away from her again. "They can't take you away again, can they Anakin?" she asked softly as they walked towards the gardens. Unconsciously she was giving him directions to the one place she went things felt hopeless.   
  
He was silent, but she could feel the turmoil her question caused. "I don't know Ami. I've only heard of Life-bonds before, never actually seen one."   
  
She tugged him deep into the gardens, leading the way down some little traveled paths until they reached a small lake, hidden in the center. He smiled distractedly, not really looking at his surroundings, but unconsciously acknowledging the beauty of them. She led him to a large rock shelf by a small pool and sank down onto it. He sat next to her, wrapping a protective arm around her as he felt her nervousness, "What will happen if they take you away?"   
  
He sighed, gently stroking her hair, "I don't know."   
  
She rested her head against his shoulder, "I think I do."   
  
He was silent as she arranged her thoughts, trying very hard not to hear what she was thinking. Sure, he loved knowing what she was thinking but in times like these he wanted her words, not her thoughts.   
  
She slid her hand into his, examining the back of his fingers for what seemed an eternity before she spoke again, "We'll go on the way we have. Me with ruling Naboo, or serving in another capacity, and you... you'll become a Jedi Knight."   
  
"And if they... let me go?"   
  
Her head came up, her surprise obvious. "They'd stop training you for this?"   
  
He felt her sorrow. For him, for both of them. He nodded, "They might. I don't think there are protocols for this set in place so it's a touch and go situation."   
  
She cupped his face in one hand, "If they do stop training you because of this, you'll stay with me, won't you?"   
  
He looked down into her amazing brown eyes, smiling softly, "I want nothing more, Angel."   
  
"But?"   
  
He sighed. "But I need to go back and free my mother. No matter the cost."   
  
She nodded, gently stroking her fingers over his cheek, "When did I come to need you like this?" she asked softly.   
  
He leaned down close to her, his lips a whisper away from hers, "About the same time I learned I needed you, Angel."   
  
Her eyes fluttered closed as he kissed her gently. Unsatisfied, she angled her head and kissed him forcefully, grasping the back of his head and clinging to him. She felt his shock and approval at her actions. With a soft groan he kissed her back, his hands working their way into her braid and pulling it apart. The soft waves of her chestnut hair fell to her shoulders and tumbled down her back as his hands gently combed through the silken tresses. His mouth moved from her lips to gently nibble down her jaw line, nuzzling her ear before he simply pulled her close, onto his lap and held her, his face buried in her hair. 


	5. Preparation

The Ties That Bind  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Obi-Wan stood in the entrance of the small clearing, observing his Padawan and the Queen silently. He didn't want to interrupt this personal moment between them, but the council had decided their fate. Well, Anakin's at any rate, and they deserved to know immediately. *Anakin.*   
  
He saw his apprentice's shoulders tense slightly before relaxing again, his arms wrapping more securely about his lady love. *Yes, Master?*   
  
*The Council has decided.*   
  
Anakin slowly pulled away from her, his eyes traveling over her face, "The Council has decided, Padmé." his voice was soft, but she could feel his resignation. Whatever they decided, he was going to accept it as gracefully as possible.   
  
"Obi-Wan!"   
  
Anakin followed her gaze to where his Master was standing, his hands clasped inside the sleeves of his robe. He lifted her off his lap and stood, grasping her hand firmly in his as they slowly approached.   
  
Obi-Wan waited until they both stopped in front of him. "The council has decided. Anakin is to take his trials to become a Jedi Knight. Ready or not, if he passes, he can come back..."   
  
"What?!" Anakin was incredulous. This was the last thing he'd expected the council to do.   
  
Obi-Wan held up one hand, silently admonishing Anakin for interrupting him, "If you fail you will die. The trials are not easy, Anakin, but you have formed a bond that will supersede everything now. The best course of action is for you to become a Knight."   
  
Anakin turned to look at Amidala, "Ami, are you alright?"   
  
"If you fail you'll die?" her voice was choked, "What will happen to me if that happens?"   
  
Anakin's face drained of all color, his eyes flying back to his Master's, "What's the danger to her if I fail?"   
  
Obi-Wan placed one hand on his shoulder, "She will be half a person, Anakin. As you both feel completed now she will spend her life looking for that one thing, you, that can make her feel whole again."   
  
Amidala clutched Anakin's hand, "Do you think you can do this?"   
  
He looked at her, "I know I can do this."   
  
"Do you, my young friend? Do you really? The trials are not easy, you must be at peace, one mind body and soul."   
  
"I must complete them, Master," he replied resolutely, "For I will not fail if it means that I will lose my Ang- lose Padmé. I will not condemn her to that, I swear it."   
  
Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder, "I expected no other answer from you, Anakin. I will leave you two to discuss it, come and find me when you are finished so we can prepare for your trials."   
  
Anakin nodded his thanks as his Master turned away and disappeared back down the path. They stood awkwardly for a few moments before Amidala reached up and framed his face with her hands, searching his eyes, "I don't want to lose you," she told him softly.   
  
He covered her hands with his before slowly sliding his hands down her arms, stepping close to her as he firmly grasped her upper arms, "You'll never get rid of me, Angel. I have to do this, if we're to be together I have to do this."   
  
Her eyes filled with tears she valiantly tried to blink back, "I know. I don't like it, Anakin, but I trust you. You'd better come back to me."   
  
He leaned down close, his lips almost touching hers, "If it takes a million years, I'll find my way back to you one way or another."   
  
His kiss was sweet, soft, and made her heart ache. She could lose him in the days to come. A single tear slipped down her cheek as the soul breaking kiss lasted forever. They reluctantly pulled away from each other, their hands locked tightly together as they slowly made their way back into the palace. At her door, he was reluctant to let her go. She finally tugged her hand free, "Go. Do what you have to and come back to me quickly."   
  
His mouth came down hard on hers before he spun and walked away. *As quick as I can, Angel*   
  
She hugged herself, trying to replace the warmth he'd taken with him, as she keyed her door open and stepped inside. *Anakin. If you need my strength, I am here.*  
  
  
  
  
Anakin stepped inside his Master's room and began to pace in front of him, his hands locked together behind his back, "What am I going to do, Master? I have to pass this test, I have to become a Jedi Knight if I want any chance of happiness with her. Is it a certainty that I will die if I fail?"   
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin."   
  
He stopped, and turned to look at his master.   
  
"Do you remember how I got my knighthood?"   
  
He nodded. He would never forget. Obi-Wan had been given his Knighthood after killing Darth Maul. The Sith who'd killed Qui-Gon. That memory still had the power to sting. "Are my trials to be something similar?"   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, "I don't think they're going to have you face a sith warrior. They're not exactly commonplace. The trials are different for each Jedi. Yours will no doubt be very personal. Probably deal with unresolved issues in your mind. Are you ready for that?"   
  
"Ready or not, Master, I must succeed."   
  
Obi-Wan stood and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You're well trained Anakin, but you're not a Jedi yet. The trials will no doubt attack you from every angle, try and break down what you have been taught, what you believe and what you hold dear to your heart. The council will be coming here in three days time to administer the trials. It is custom that you spend three days in deep meditation before you take the trials. There are exceptions, of course, but for yours, you will need to focus."   
  
Anakin grimaced. He hated meditation. He sighed, "I will do what I must Master. I will not fail."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded, "I will leave you to it. You know how to contact me if you need me. I'll bring your morning and evening meals tomorrow. Good luck, Anakin."   
  
He smiled faintly, pulling off his Jedi cloak, "Are you sure you wish for me to meditate in your chambers, Master?"   
  
Obi-Wan paused at the entrance and nodded, "I'll sleep in yours. You'll have less distractions this way. May the Force be with you, Anakin."   
  
Anakin nodded, bowing his head, "Thank you, Master."   
  
The door closed behind Obi-Wan with a hiss and Anakin proceeded to remove his clothes, down to just his breeches. Settling cross legged on his cloak, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, drawing on the Force around him to calm him. Silently, almost unnoticeably, he slipped into a meditation trance.  
  
  
  
  
Padmé Amidala tossed in her bed, unable to sleep. Her mind kept playing back the last time she'd seen Anakin two days ago. The look in those blue eyes as they looked at her, the warmth and love. The feel of his arms around her, his mouth warm and passionate on hers. She groaned, opening her eyes. This waiting was killing her. Anakin had been in deep meditation for two days, somehow he'd managed to immerse himself completely in the Force and was drawing off it almost completely. She could feel his conflicting emotions, his resolve to pass his Knighthood test, and yet his fear that he would fail her.   
  
She needed to see him, this distance, the time apart with no link other than the emotional was fraying her nerves. She threw back her covers and grabbed her robe. Obi-Wan's room was down the hall, she would simply sneak a peak at her knight, nothing more.   
  
She reached for the handle on her door and froze. She felt like she was being watched. Moving slowly, she turned her head to the side, her eyes widening as she dove to the side, a blaster bolt striking the door where she'd been standing a moment before. *Anakin!* her mind cried out for him unconsciously.   
  
She ran across the room, dodging the bolts that flashed around her and lunged into the dubious safety of her bedchamber. Ducking behind her bed she slapped the alarm on her night table, a blaster bolt searing through the center of her hand, drawing a scream from her lips. 


	6. Of Sand & Wind

The Ties That Bind  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Anakin leapt to his feet, his lightsaber coming to hand as Padmé's cry echoed through his mind. He was still in a semi-meditative state, but one thing was clear to him. Padmé was in trouble. She needed him. He raced for the door, his bare feet pounding on the floor, and tore it open with his mind. Racing down the hall, he ducked into the empty room next to hers and dashed for the balcony. It was a clear night, the stars shining in the sky, the moon illuminating the balconies clearly. A line of synth-rope was coiled around the rail of Amidala's balcony, her attacker nowhere to be seen. Without thinking, Anakin drew on the Force and jumped the 30 feet from one balcony to the other, landing in a crouch. His lighsaber was off, his tread silent as he stalked the figure cloaked in darkness.   
  
He heard Amidala scream, felt her pain, and anger flashed through him. Without thinking he lunged at the figure from behind, slamming the open end of his lighsaber into the base of their skull, his thumb hitting the activation switch. The white-blue blade activated, killing the assassin instantly as it punctured their brain.   
  
The main door to her apartment flew open and Obi-Wan, along with her security force, burst in. They stopped, seeing the form impaled on Anakin's lighsaber. Obi-Wan turned and motioned everyone out, Sabé taking the opportunity to duck into the Queen's bedchamber and check on her. Anakin switched his lightsaber off, the body dropping at his feet.   
  
Obi-Wan approached Anakin slowly, feeling that his Padawan was still only half-conscious. "Anakin."   
  
Anakin looked at him, but his eyes were glazed over, distant, as if he weren't seeing Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan stopped. The look on Anakin's face was one he remembered seeing only once on Qui-Gon's. Right before his Master had received a vision.   
  
Anakin sank to the floor, twitching, as his mind began to whirl, the trance completely overtaking him again, and swirling sand formed in his mind, dunes of the gritty substance awash in waves of heat. A voice, a familiar voice he'd not heard in 9 years, drifted to him across the waves. "Ani..."   
  
"Mom." He looked around, through the shimmering waves of heat, seeing a dark figure off in the distance. Pain shot through him, pain that started at the neck and drove him to his knees. Rivers of fire raced along his arms, one of them losing all feeling as something slammed into it just above the elbow. He fought to stand, couldn't find the strength. A cry, a woman's cry, echoed through the waves of relentless heat, echoing his own pain. "MOM!" he screamed, knowing the pain he was feeling was an echo of her own. "MOM! NO!" He felt her, saw her reaching for him, for something to stop the pain, but no relief was coming. He strove to reach for her-   
  
"Anakin!" Obi-Wan's voice pierced the heat of his vision and brought him back with a physical shake.   
  
Anakin was on the floor, tears streaking his face, his bare chest heaving. His head pounded and whirled with the revelations he'd been given. "Mom." His voice was hoarse, his eyes tormented as he looked up at his Master, "I have to help her. I have to save her."   
  
"Anakin!" they both looked up to see a distraught looking Padmé running across the room. She slid to her knees next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She was shaking like a leaf. "Anakin, that was terrible."   
  
He pushed himself to one elbow and wrapped his other arm around her. He hadn't realized she'd share his visions. He met Obi-Wan's gaze, "I have to go to her, Master. Test or no test, I have to go."   
  
"I can't let you, Anakin." Obi-Wan's voice was quiet and full of regret, "The council will be here tomorrow to test you. If you're not here..."   
  
Anakin closed his eyes, resting his head on Padmé's shoulder. He was torn. His mother needed him now, needed him to the point where he might lose her forever if he didn't go, and yet, his Angel needed him too. "I have to save her, she's my mother."   
  
Padmé looked up at Obi-Wan, "Please, Master Kenobi,"   
  
Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead, "I shouldn't allow it. Both of you head for Tatooine. I'll stay here with Sabé and greet the council to explain what's happened." He looked over at the Queen's decoy, "Can you fill in for her for a few days?"   
  
Sabé nodded.   
  
"Good. Quickly, both of you, before I change my mind."   
  
Anakin smiled thankfully at his Master and forced himself to his feet. Padmé was already walking back to her sleeping quarters issuing orders and instructions to her handmaiden. Obi-Wan caught Anakin by the shoulder, "Be careful."   
  
He nodded, racing from the room, and threw the door to his room open. Two minutes later he was back in Amidala's room, dressed and packed, a small bag at his feet. She was just closing her bag as he entered. By the look of the clothes strewn about the room, Obi-Wan and Sabé had helped her pack.   
  
Obi-Wan pulled Anakin to the side, "Be careful, Anakin. You're not a Jedi yet, remember that."   
  
"Yes master."   
  
Obi-Wan tightly clasped his shoulder, "Protect the Queen, Sabé and I will try and ensure that no one believes she is gone, but her safety is your priority. May the Force be with you."   
  
"And with you, Master," Anakin turned away, looking at Padmé. She'd turned into the handmaiden he so remembered in just a few minutes and, a part of him, found that comforting. Shouldering her bag, he motioned for her to leave the room first and followed quickly on her heels.   
  
Obi-Wan turned to look at the Queen's Handmaiden, "So the danger is now ours. Thrilling, isn't it?"   
  
She smiled quickly, but her concerned gaze was on the closed door, "I will worry, Master Kenobi, until they return safely. I think I will set her chamber in order and retire. Good night."   
  
Obi-Wan watched her leave and then turned to the balcony and stepped outside. He missed the longing look she shot him, but caught the surge of her emotions. "Sabé."   
  
She paused in the doorway to the bedroom, "Yes?"   
  
He looked back at her over his shoulder. Whatever he'd wanted to say died on his tongue as he watched her. A feeling of resignation filled him, "Good night."   
  
She nodded and disappeared, her emotions betraying her disappointment that he'd not said something else. Obi-Wan turned back to the balcony and kept watch as the Queen's handmaiden slept.   
  
  
Anakin started up the Nabooian starship as Amidala settled into the co-pilot's seat. "This is going to be a quick trip," he told her, "I'll be pushing this thing to its limits. I have to get to her and soon."   
  
Padmé reached over and gently touched his forearm, the hole in her hand covered by a fast-healing bacta patch, "I know, Anakin. Do what you need to."   
  
He smiled greatly at her and blasted off the landing pad almost as soon as the board registered ready for flight. His gaze was focused on the stars above, his thoughts on a woman with brown hair, gentle eyes and the strength to let him go.  
  
  
  
Anakin landed the spaceship 16 hours later in Mos Espa's space port. Using Amidala's political credentials to gain them access. Anakin stepped off the ship into a world he remembered clearly. The sun beat down on them, sucking the moisture from their skin as they walked from the spaceport. Watto's shop wasn't far, and Anakin was too anxious to find the junk dealer to bother with flagging down some kind of public transportation so they rented a speeder and sped off into the streets.   
  
A few minutes later Anakin parked the speeder next to the shop he'd grown up in, the shop where Padmé and he had first met. Despite the seriousness of his errand, a small smile found its way onto his lips. Did she remember? He helped her down from the speeder and headed into the shop. Pit droids were now in abundance, lifting heavy objects and keeping the place clean. There was no sign of Shmi.   
  
The blue junk dealer was cursing and throwing something at one of the droids as they entered. Anakin glanced at Padmé. *Are you an Angel?*   
  
She smiled softly at him, catching his thought, *Only in your mind, Ani*   
  
Anakin spoke to the junk dealer in huttes, "Hello, Watto."   
  
Watto looked up from the droid he was dealing with and froze. His eyes widened. "Whatever it is, whoever said I cheated, I didn't do it!"   
  
Anakin stepped forward, his lightsaber clearly visible on his hip, "I'm looking for someone."   
  
Watto flew over, "I deal in junk, Jedi, not in information."   
  
Anakin glared at him, "I'm looking for Shmi Skywalker."   
  
Watto settled onto his counter, looking at the man critically, "Why's a Jedi looking for a slave?"   
  
Anakin found it darkly amusing that Watto couldn't place him, but he didn't have time for this. "My mother, Watto, where is she?"   
  
Watto nearly fell off the counter. "Mother? Ani?"   
  
Anakin took a menacing step towards the junk dealer, his hand unconsciously going to his lightsaber, "My mother."   
  
Watto backed away, "She was bought from me years ago. Some moisture farmer out beyond Mos Eisley by the name of Lars. I dunno what happened to her after that."   
  
"Are you sure that's where they are?"   
  
Watto pulled up his computer database and turned it so Anakin could read the sales number and location. Anakin stepped back, "Goodbye Watto."   
  
Watto watched him go, wiping sweat from his brow. The boy had grown up. Grown up into a Jedi and, from the looks of him, a dangerous Jedi. Vowing to steer clear of anyone with the name of Skywalker in the future, he quickly went back to his shop.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sabé shook her head, frowning at the display, "I'm sorry first minister, but the Queen is unavailable. She's been quarantined due to an illness. I'm afraid she's abed and will be for an undetermined time. I will make sure she receives your message. Good day, first minister." She clicked off the display before the man could complain and rubbed the back of her neck.   
  
"Did he accept your story?"   
  
She looked up, smiling slightly at the stoic Jedi behind her. "I think so. I don't know how Padmé does this, my neck is killing me."   
  
He stepped towards her, rolling his sleeves back and motioning to her neck. "May I?"   
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Do Jedi give massages?"   
  
"Only this one. Skills from my misspent youth."   
  
She laughed softly, facing forward. His hands slid against the heated skin of her throat, almost caressing. She suppressed a shiver, closing her eyes as her head fell forward and his hands began to gently ease the tension from her neck. It was heavenly, his strong fingers fire and lightning, sending her pulse skyrocketing even as he turned her into jelly.   
  
"Mmmmm." She moaned in pleasure, "If this is a skill from a misspent youth, are they any more I could exploit?"   
  
He laughed and she froze. His chuckle was soft, scratchy as if he didn't use it much, but music to her ears.   
  
"So you do know how to laugh."   
  
"Yes, Sabé, I know how to laugh. It's been a long time since I've had the opportunity or inclination to do so. Training Anakin... well, he's a prankster and a misfit. It didn't leave a lot of time to laugh while I was doing damage control."   
  
She smiled as his hands kept soothing the tension, firmly imprinting his flesh against hers as if he belonged. She swallowed hard. "So, do you have any other skills I can exploit? My back is killing me."   
  
His hands stilled on her neck and he took a step back. She bit her lip, wondering if she was being too presumptuous, but braced herself before turning to look at him. He was looking at her strangely, almost as if assessing the validity of her claim. She offered a small smile. "I'm serious. My back is as wound as tight as your control. I promise I won't take advantage of you if that's what you're worried about." As if she could.   
  
He smiled slightly, his response softly intense. "It's not you I'm worried about."   
  
She froze, staring at him in shock. Had she just heard him correctly? "You mean you would take advantage of me?"   
  
He searched her features before taking another step away from her. "Good night, Sabé."   
  
"Oh no you don't, it's early yet." She stepped towards him, grabbing his hand and tugging sharply before he could escape. "What did you mean by that remark?"   
  
"Nothing, handmaiden."   
  
She drew back as if stung. He'd retreated into his Jedi mask, as if shielding her from something he didn't want her to see. "Fine. Good night. Oh, and Obi-Wan, you owe me a backrub!" Turning sharply on her heel she stalked from the room and shut her door with a sharp bang.   
  
Obi-Wan's sad eyes watched the door for several moments before he turned away. He had a job to do and, as attracted to Sabé as he was, he was a Jedi and there could never, ever, be anything between them.  
  
  
  
  
Anakin drove the rented speeder back to the hanger in silence. Padmé finally spoke as they were settling back into their seats for the flight to Mos Eisley. "Would you have hurt him?"   
  
Anakin's thoughts were troubled as she voiced his own silent question. "I don't know. I'd like to think not."   
  
She nodded, "Well, how about we go find your mother?"   
  
He kicked in the engines at her words and sent them hurtling across the planet. They sped across the barren planet towards Mos Eisley, Anakin's hands tensely grasped the controls. He could clearly feel every concerned look Padmé shot him. They were silent for the first few minutes, checking instruments, gauging wind speeds and environmental changes. Padmé unbuckled her crash webbing and went to check the instruments to adjust the atmospheric shields. "What will you do when we find her?"   
  
Anakin glanced at her, "I don't know yet. This Lars had better not have hurt her."   
  
She twisted two knobs and pushed a couple of buttons, "I have to reset the shielding manifold, there is too much drag. I have to shut them off so it will be a bit of a bumpy ride for a few minutes."   
  
He nodded, feeling the sluggish pull of the stick as he fought the ship to stay steady. His mind was almost completely on the task at hand but he found the presence of mind to ask a question he'd been keeping hidden from her since they'd met again. "Padmé."   
  
She turned to look at him, "Yes?"   
  
"Are you going to be Queen forever?"   
  
She smiled, "No, Anakin. On my birthday, which is in two days now, I will be resigning my station. The people will now elect a new ruler. 9 years is long enough to be ruling a planet."   
  
He chuckled, "So what do you-" he cut himself off, feeling a sudden danger flash through the Force.   
  
He started to call to her to hit the shields when something slammed into the ship's hind section. Spinning out of control, the ship plummeted towards the sand like a rock. Anakin lunged for Padmé as it began to spin, slamming into the console in front of her and absorbing the impact of her body with his. Wrapping himself around her, and drawing on the Force, he protected her from injury as his own head slammed into the console. He heard her cry out for him, feeling something warm sliding down his face. He tried to respond through the whirling maelstrom, but found he couldn't force the words past his lips. Blackness closed in on his vision, and he never felt the impact as the ship hit the sand.   
  
  
  
Padmé groaned, her body aching, her head splitting from the impact. She froze, feeling a sudden yank on her arms as they were pulled behind her. Biting back a surge of nausea as she was lifted from her cramped position, she forced her eyes open. A scream of fear lodged in her throat. A strange, alien face stared back at her, oblong eyes, a dark circular mouth, horns sprouting from strange angles. Tusken Raiders. The most feared group on Tatooine. How did she know...? Her gaze flew to Anakin. He was lying in a pool of dried blood, his chest not rising. "Anak-"   
  
She was clubbed in the back of the head sending her back into oblivion. Her last conscious thought was that, if Anakin was indeed dead, she no longer wanted to live either. 


	7. Where Dark Things Walk

The Ties That Bind   
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Inside her room, Sabé turned on her bed computer and flipped open the files she was handling for the Queen in her absence. Damn Jedi. Who did he think he was anyway? She tried to read the file she'd opened but couldn't concentrate. Obi-Wan's softly spoken admission kept running through her mind. Like she'd let him so anything she didn't want. She was no weak willed simpleton! How dare he think she didn't want him! Wait, wasn't she made at him still? She shook her head, grumbling softly. The sun hadn't yet set and she was already so worked up she wasn't sure she could sleep. She shut down the computer and stood, pacing back and forth while trying to work through her muddled thoughts.   
  
She was attracted to Obi-Wan, that was true, but was it just physical? True, he wasn't the best conversationalist, he never said much, but his presence was thrilling all the same. She was a self reliant woman, did she really want some hunky, totally munchable Jedi running her peace of mind. She grimaced. Who was she kidding, he already was! She was so frustrated she felt like screaming! When had that happened? When had he become so important she was starting to want to jump him regardless of his code? Or was she just so frustrated with him she was willing to do anything to get him out of her system. She laughed. That was a joke. Nothing would get him out of her mind.   
  
All of a sudden, she grinned. He owed her a back massage and, to be honest, her back was starting to pull and cramp. Why not cash in on it right away? He'd had an hour to cool off and it wasn't like he'd have to worry about that control of his slipping. Regardless of what he'd said, she felt he was immune to her appeal as a woman. It was somewhat deflating.   
  
Turning to her wardrobe she grabbed a night gown that left her back bare and attached at the neck. She slipped out of her handmaiden's gown before pulling the new one on over her hips. The silk slid over her skin, giving her goose bumps. Fastening it securely, she slipped into a dressing gown of the same black and put her slippers on. Walking to the door, she stepped out into the main area, freezing on the thresh hold.   
  
Obi-Wan was seated on the floor, his legs crossed, stripped to the waist. He was obviously meditating on something. Sabé wasn't going to presume it was because of her. And walked over to stand in front of him, allowing her eyes to wander over his body. Trim and well muscled, Obi-Wan was a sight to behold. It was all she could do not to drool all over him, let alone drop into his lap and kiss him senseless.   
  
She swallowed the urge, clenching her fists to keep from touching him. "Obi-Wan."   
  
His eyelids flickered but didn't open.   
  
She nudged him with the toe of her slipper. "Obi-Wan."   
  
His eyes slowly opened, focusing on the length of sun bronzed skin directly in front of him. He blinked. His gaze traveled down to tiny black slippers and then up over a well shaped calf, to a muscularly trim thigh until they hit the edge of a night gown about midway up it. He swallowed, his gaze continuing upwards over black silk poured over a perfectly formed body and, at last, met an inquiring pair of brown eyes.   
  
Sabé just about melted as his gaze traveled over her. The touch of his eyes was like a touch of his hands. It made her dizzy. "You owe me a massage."   
  
He blinked at her, once, before suddenly getting to his feet and shrugging into his shirt. She was almost sad to see such a broad expanse of well muscled skin hidden. He should go shirtless more often in her opinion. "I don't recall agreeing to this."   
  
She tilted her chin. So much for trying to con it out of him. "You owe me. You wouldn't give me an explanation, and this is how I'm calling in this debt. My back is so tight I won't be able to sleep. You're supposed to be looking out for my safety. Well, if I don't sleep well because I'm tense, I won't be on my game tomorrow. That means I'll be a danger to you and to those around us."   
  
His smile was slight. "Did anyone ever tell you that you don't fight fair? You should be the Senator, you negotiate like you're born to it."   
  
"I've had to learn since I do negotiate for the Queen when she's not here. At least," she amended hastily, "I used to."   
  
Obi-Wan motioned for her to lead on as he shrugged into his cloak. Sabé led him into the bedroom and stopped by the bed. "Is it easier if I sit or if I stand?"   
  
He motioned to the bed, carefully keeping his gaze on her and not on the object. "Lay down. Do you have any oil?"   
  
"There's some in the 'fresher."   
  
He disappeared as she lay down, shrugging out of the wrap and stretching out on her stomach. Obi-Wan returned and stopped. Her back was bare to the waist and he swallowed hard. Damn, the woman even had a beautiful curve to her spine! He removed his robe, wondering idly why he'd bothered to put it back on, beyond symbolism, and sat next to her. She was so beautiful, he was starting to think this was a bad idea. Getting involved with anyone, even for a fling, was a bad idea. And Sabé would never be a fling.   
  
Sabé heard him open the bottle of oil, turning her head to look at him as he oiled his hands up. She smiled at him before reaching up to pull her hair to the side and turning her face forward again. His hands were sure as he slid them onto her neck again. The massaged, caressed and eased tension as he slowly worked his way down her neck and across her back. Sabé felt as if she'd never be able to walk again. He was turning her into jelly for a second time.   
  
Obi-Wan felt his heart hammering in his chest as he smoothes and eased the muscles of Sabé's back. She hadn't been joking; her muscles were wound tighter than a spring. Trying to keep his touch clinical was not helping matters. Her back was well defined, toned, with her training. And though she was no Jedi, she had very little body fat. Sabé was gorgeous and easily the best proportioned woman he'd ever seen.   
  
She moaned under his touch, responding to his every action as if he were giving her pleasure. He smiled wryly. He supposed being free from pain was a kind of pleasure.   
  
Sabé felt the instant his hands stopped their soothing motions and began to caress. The pressure decreased, her muscles well relaxed under his practiced hands, but his fingers were now searching, memorizing the soft skin. She murmured softly, half-asleep from the pleasure, unaware that he could make out almost every word. "That feels so good, Obi-Wan. Do you think you could do my lower body too?"   
  
His hands froze on her lower back. "Your lower body?"   
  
She yawned, nodding. "Ummhmm. Your hands are like magic."   
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes. Where was his Jedi control? Oh, there it was. In tatters because of her sincere, soft spoken words. No woman had ever told him he had hands like magic. "Are you sure Sabé?"   
  
She nodded again. "Oh yes. My legs ache from all the squatting I did to get her files. The floor is a stupid place to keep the secrets of state, don't you think?"   
  
He chuckled softly, unable to help himself. He was sure she didn't know what she was saying, but obliged her and moved towards the foot of the bed. Her foot jerked as he grasped it, slowly rubbing his thumb along her instep. She fought him at first, laughing into her pillow as she awoke before letting out a hissing sigh of relief. His hands worked magic on her feet, soothing the tired soles and making them tingle pleasantly.   
  
"Oh wow. Obi-Wan, you could open your own parlor. The hell with being a Jedi, want to be my personal masseuse?"   
  
He laughed. "Sleep, Sabé."   
  
She buried her head in the pillow again. He'd bee massaging her skin for a little over two hours and though his hands weren't tired, he was sure she was. Carefully working his way up her legs to her thighs, he stopped before touching them. Even his control was being pushed and he wasn't sure if he touched her underneath the skirt if he'd be able to resist her charms. He'd given full body massages before, but this woman was the only one to tempt him to try something. And he didn't think she was doing it intentionally.   
  
She rolled over onto her side, looking up at him with dreamy eyes. "Wow, oh wow."   
  
He smiled, crouching next to her as he wiped his hands on a rag. "Feeling better?"   
  
"You have to ask?" She lifted a hand and grasped his face, pulling him closer. "You, sir, really do work magic with your hands. I'd love to know what the rest of you can do."   
  
He made to pull back but stopped as her soft lips covered his. It was a gentle kiss, almost like a thank you, but he felt it clear to his toes. A sudden, sharp stab of desire lanced through him and he forgot himself for a moment. His hands came up to cup the back of her head as he kissed her back. Her tongue sneaked to his lips, tracing the outline before teasingly slipping inside to brush his. His tongue dueled with hers, stroking and teasing as she moaned.   
  
Obi-Wan froze. What was he doing? He pulled away from her quickly, jumping to his feet and spun around. This couldn't be happening, he couldn't allow this to happen!   
  
"Obi-Wan?"   
  
He closed his eyes against her confused tone. She was right to be confused; he should never have kissed her back. "Good night, Sabé."   
  
He heard a rustle of cloth as she made to get up and, scooping up his cloak, walked from the room. She called him again. "Obi-Wan?"   
  
He turned, meeting her gaze briefly as he shut the door. "Good night, Sabé."   
  
Behind the door, Sabé grabbed a pillow and threw it. "Damn you Jedi!" she yelled before falling back to the bed. Burying her face in the pillow, she felt tears threaten and blinked them back. Insufferable man. Well, she now knew what kissing Obi-Wan would be like. Heavenly. Slowly, a smile spread across her face and she curled up to sleep. Tomorrow they would have to talk.  
  
  
  
  
  
The cold winds blew across the sand dunes as night fell, swirling through the open hatch of the Noobian craft and against the figure who lay motionless. A convulsive shiver suddenly hit, and the pile of black robes and synth-leather shuddered violently. A cough broke the stillness of the night as sand and blood encrusted lids fluttered open. Twin pools of blue azure, hazed with pain, looked around. "Padmé?"   
  
He choked on the words, coughing as the sand continued to swirl through the cockpit. He squinted, unable to feel her presence nearby. "Padmé?" A broken gaffi stick in the corner caught his gaze, a surge of fear and anger quick on its heels. Sand People had taken Padmé! He forced himself to his feet, feeling the dull pain in the base of his skull, his arms and legs feeling like stone weights. His head spun and he fought back the urge to vomit. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his mind and forced the pain out. He needed to be focused. When he'd found Padmé, he could concentrate on his own injuries. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath, searching for her through the Force, through their connection.   
  
His eyes flew open and he turned in the direction she'd been taken. His eyes narrowing, he forced himself out of the wreckage, pausing only to collect a survival pack, before heading off into the Tatooine desert. He knew the direction she'd been taken as he concentrated on the Force. Quickly, he felt the power whirl through him. Swelling, building, until he focused it on his legs. Taking off at a Force assisted run, he sped across the dunes, leaving next to no trace as his feet barely touched the ground.  
  
  
  
  
Anakin closed in on the Tusken Raider settlement as the moon was rising in the night sky, squinting at the shadowed encampment. There were children running about, playing with gaffi sticks, some kind of trained 'animal' was keeping watch on the outskirts. He saw, in the middle of the camp, two large cages, one with a woman dressed all in white, hanging by two poles, her arms stretched wide apart, her legs hanging loose. Even at a distance he could see defiance in her posture. Padmé. The other cage was smaller, a woman with one arm stretched far to the side, the other missing just above the elbow. He jerked in surprise. Shmi. Mom.   
  
Anakin made his way quickly down the side of the ravine they were camped in, allowing himself to free fall the last ten feet. He crouched, hearing some kind of celebration going on in the center. He could feel Padmé's presence, her defiance and her fear. From his mother, being so close to her again, he could feel pain and a faltering will to live.   
  
He froze, hearing Padmé's voice suddenly ring out across the camp, "Shmi! Shmi Skywalker!"   
  
*No Padmé!* he thought, reaching out for her, *Don't! They'll only hurt you more!*   
  
He could feel her surprise, her joy that he was alive, but she responded, as ever, *Save her, Anakin, you have to!*   
  
A surge of pain almost brought him to his knees as one of the Tusken's entered Padmé's cage and slammed her midriff. Anakin saw red. He began to run towards the center of the camp, *No! Anakin, don't. You'll kill us all!*   
  
He froze, fighting back his rage, his anger, at feeling her pain, *Keep quiet,* he begged silently, ducking into one of the shadows near the second row of huts, *Don't let them hurt you.*   
  
*Think rationally; wait until there's no one awake. Please Anakin, don't throw all our lives away!*   
  
*I won't leave you!*   
  
*Anakin Skywalker, stand down, or so help me I'll tan your hide when you rescue me!*   
  
He bit back a smile, *Promises, promises Angel. I'm coming to get you, I won't leave you in that cage!*   
  
*You have to, Anakin. Please, trust me,* a surge of pain, quickly suppressed made him tighten his grip on the lightsaber, but her thoughts quickly continued, *There are too many of them now, if you try, you'll get all of us killed! Wait until the camp quiets, they won't kill us before then.*   
  
*I hope you know what you're doing, Padmé.* He swallowed hard, seeing her reason and backed out of the camp. From a distance he felt every blow she suffered, heard her every thought, but she remained firm, grounding him, keeping him calm through every hit. The Tusken's finally seemed to tire of her and proceeded to bank the fire.   
  
Shmi was left alone for the most part with Padmé in the cage across from her. Four Tusken's finally dragged both captives away, taking them to different huts. He grasped an image from Padmé's mind of the interior of hers as the guards left her be and took up positions outside.   
  
Anakin waited until the moons were setting before creeping back into the camp. He made his way to the hut his mother was being held captive in and cut his way in with his lightsaber, turning several knobs on it so that the hum of the blade was at the absolute lowest. He kicked the mud hut's wall in and stepped inside. "Mom," he whispered.   
  
Shmi was stretched out across two bars, like a hide stretched out for tanning. Her face was bloodied and bruised, turned away from him. It held no fire, no life. He quickly untied her and cradled her in his arms, "Mom."   
  
Her eyes fluttered and opened. She looked up at him, her brown eyes glazed with pain. Her mouth moved but no sound came out and Anakin realized her tongue had been severed. He swallowed hard, "It's me, mom, Anakin."   
  
She smiled at him, pain and pleasure warring in her eyes. She reached up with her one hand, and gently cupped his face, her thumb stroking his cheek. Anakin bowed his head and placed it gently against her forehead, stretching out with the force to speak with her. *Mom.*   
  
*Ani. My Ani.*   
  
His heart skipped a beat. *I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, mom.*   
  
*You're here now. Let me look at you.*   
  
Anakin pulled back, sliding one hand around her back, feeling a little self-conscious as she examined him. Her slow, proud smile washed away his doubts. She opened her mouth and he leaned down again, *You look so handsome, so grown up.*   
  
"I've missed you mom," he whispered softly, hugging her to him, "I have to get you out of here."   
  
*It's too late for me, Ani. Seeing you again has fulfilled my last wish, my last desire. I can die happy, Ani.*   
  
He felt tears sting the back of his eyes, "No mom, please. Don't go."   
  
*Don't cry, my son. You have fulfilled your promise. You've freed me. Remember I love you. Tell Cliegg I'm sorry.*   
  
He choked on a sob, "Mom, no. Don't leave me. Please!"   
  
Her hand gently caressed his cheek, her lips gentle as they followed in their wake, before she slipped back from him, her body going limp.   
  
"Mom!" his voice was anguished, strangled as he buried his head in her neck. He could feel Padmé's sorrow as she picked up on his, dragging him down, sinking... drowning...   
  
*ANAKIN!*   
  
Padmé's voice echoed through him, drawing him back, anchoring him. His anguish was plain and he knew she could feel it, but she extended a comforting sensation around him. It allowed him to stand with his mother's body in his arms. He made his way out of the camp quietly, his thoughts already turned to rescuing Padmé. He could grieve for his mother later. He swore, deep down inside himself where Padmé couldn't hear, that he'd get his revenge.   
  
The Tusken Raiders would pay for killing his mother.  
  
  
  
  
Padmé lay face down across a set of three large bones. The hut was dark, lit only by the flickering of a dying fire, and empty. She ached. Her face was bruised, one eye swollen shut, and her lips split. Her left hand was bent at an angle that would snap the tendons if she tried to free it. The right was slashed across the palm, oozing blood into a container, the Tusken's having reopened her day-old almost healed blaster wound. Her legs weren't tied but if she tried to move she felt like she would break something. The left one was asleep, and she wasn't sure if she could move it anyway.   
  
She could feel Anakin's pain, his sorrow, as his mother died. And she was suddenly terrified as she felt him slipping away from her, slipping down into despair and darkness. She lunged for him mentally, grabbing him, straining to hold him up as he willingly fell. She felt his unconscious fight against her before he consciously reached for her presence. She brought to mind the image of a warm blanket enfolding him, her arms surrounding him, holding him close. She felt him find his balance again, the sorrow still prevalent, but he was determined.   
  
Padmé closed her eyes, feeling exhausted. Mentally, and physically, she felt as if she'd tried to pick up one of the Banthas. Anakin was out of danger for the moment and she could feel him coming back for her. She felt the wind slide through the tent, bringing her senses back into focus as something sharp and metallic sliced through the cloth on her back. She screamed, arching up and forward, trying to get away from it.   
  
The sound of laughter filled the tent as it sliced into her back again, drawing two deep furrows of blood. Her white bodysuit became stained, tainted with her blood. Her head spun as her body started to go into shock, adrenaline suddenly kicking in as a foot knocked one of her knees. She didn't think. Straining sideways, her wrist snapping, she lashed back, taking the Tusken's feet out from under him.   
  
Her eyes narrowed as she cocked her head at near breaking point to see, and kicked again, seeing a metal whip of some kind in its hand. Her foot connected with the Tusken's face, rolling him over. She watched for a moment, her breathing echoing in her ears. Seeing he wasn't moving, she collapsed. Her face fell forwards as the pain took her down into unconsciousness; the sound of a lightsaber igniting telling her help was nearby.  
  
  
  
  
Anakin felt her pain, felt each lash, each injury as if it were his own. He's blood began to boil, his eyesight narrowing in on the closest Tusken Raider. A child. His hatred and agony rose to the surface, filling him with an awesome sense of power. He wanted it dead. They needed to suffer as they'd made his mother suffer. As they were making Padmé suffer. His hand clenched at his side and the child fell to the ground, its neck bent at an unnatural angle. Somewhere in his mind he thought he heard a scream, a voice begging him not to do it, but the pain and the rage came quickly, easily and blocked it out.   
  
Burning with fury, he stepped out into the open and sliced the nearest Tusken Raider guard in half. A scream went up through the camp, as his presence was made known. He ducked into the hut and quickly freed Padmé, thinking of her first, even in his murderous state. Free from the bonds, he placed her on the ground, killing the Tusken inside with one stroke, and then stepped back outside, meeting a gaffi stick and slicing through it, with his saber. One by one, as they fled or tried to fight, his lightsaber or force powers slaughtered them all.   
  
Near daybreak, his lightsaber seemed to fall from his hand as he stopped outside the hut he'd left Padmé in. Anguished, he stepped inside, carefully gathering her up in his arms. She was still unconscious, one wrist hanging at an unnatural angle. Careful of her wounds, he carried her outside. Drained, he took her only as far as the cave where he'd left the body of his mother. He treated her wounds carefully before sitting by the cave entrance. Unable to sleep, he watched the twin suns rise over the horizon.   
  
Tormented, he played back the terrible evening of before, his mother's words echoing in his thoughts, the pictures he'd seen in her mind coming back to him. A man on a moisture farm laughing with her. A younger version of that same man was seated, cleaning something that looked like a droid. The images flashed through a myriad of colors and locations, always the same backdrop.   
  
Anakin unconsciously replayed the images of the slaughtered Tusken's in his mind. He'd killed them all, slaughtered every last one of them, made them pay for the pain they'd caused. They had deserved to die. He blocked it away in his mind, looking back over his shoulder at where Padmé lay unconscious. He'd never be able to sleep, never be able to rest, while his emotions were in such turmoil.   
  
With a sigh, he pushed himself to his feet and went to crouch by Padmé. She was breathing evenly, her face beautiful even through the bruises. He should have saved her first, before they'd had the chance to lay a hand on her. He felt his anger beginning to come back and couldn't fight it. Afraid of what he might do, he leapt to his feet and ran from the cave as his rage clouded his thoughts and stole his memory. 


	8. Of Silence And Darkness

The Ties That Bind  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sabé cornered Obi-Wan in the main hall of the Palace as the preparations for the Queen's birthday were underway. Senators from all over were going to be coming and everything had to be just right. Still, she'd not forgotten the slight Obi-Wan had given her the night before. He'd been on the fringes of the activity all day and it'd taken some doing but she'd finally gotten him alone.   
  
Dressed in one of the Queen's gowns, her face made up so she resembled her friend, Sabé felt a little strange cornering the Jedi Master. "Master Kenobi."   
  
He turned from his place on the balcony. The waterfalls were stretched out below throwing a mist into the air that coated everything. "Is there something you need, your highness?"   
  
Her lips flattened. "We're away from prying eyes, the roar of the waterfalls make it impossible for listening devices to be kept out here and the only way to spy on this balcony is to fly. Please drop the pretense."   
  
His smile was faint but he inclined his head. "As you wish."   
  
"Good." She turned the lock on the balcony doors and stepped towards him. His gaze went to the lock and back to her.   
  
"You don't think that will stop me if I want to leave, do you?"   
  
"No. But it should slow you down if I have to drag you back here. What happened last night Obi-Wan?"   
  
He turned away from her, looking out across the landscape. The wilds of Naboo stretched out in front of his gaze and he found himself wishing she wasn't so stubborn. Many women he's been acquainted with would have let the matter drop. Not Sabé, oh no. She was like a child with a question. She had to have it answered. "A mistake, my lady."   
  
"Don't give me that," she stepped up to him and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him so she could look him in the eye. "What happened last night was something I've never felt before with any other person. I've been kissed a lot, Obi-Wan, men seem to think that handmaidens are with the Queen to... entertain her guests. All of us have been kissed a lot, though never twice by the same man. Last night was the first time I've ever felt something beyond revulsion."   
  
"And you want to try it again." He shook his head. "Sabé, there can be nothing between us. That kiss was a mistake, no matter how right it felt."   
  
Her eyes widened. "You felt it too."   
  
He nodded reluctantly. He couldn't very well deny it after that slip. "I felt something, yes. You started that kiss, though, so maybe that was the difference."   
  
She shook her head, adamant. "No, Obi-Wan. I've kissed men before, but it's left me empty. Don't you see? Jedi or not, you can't fight whatever is bringing us together. Yet, you insist on trying. Why?"   
  
"My code, sweet Lady." His eyes were sad, "If I break the code I could very well be thrown out of the order. And then what? What happens to Anakin? To Padmé? What happens to everything I've ever been trained to do, think and feel? It's all for nothing."   
  
She felt as if he'd slapped her. "I'm nothing? You call me nothing?"   
  
"No! No, you're not nothing," he grabbed her shoulders to keep her from turning away. "Sabé, you need to understand that being a Jedi is all I know, it's all I've ever known. How can I turn my back on that for anyone, no matter how tempting?"   
  
She straightened her spine. "I understand." She stepped back, forcing him to break his hold on her and turned. Unlocking the doors she stepped back inside. She'd cry when she was alone and away from him. He'd never know how much he'd just hurt her. She'd never let on that he'd just broken her heart.  
  
  
  
Padmé came to with the dry, warm heat swirling though the cave. "Anakin?" she cleared her throat, coughing, as her voice came out weakly. "Anakin?" she heard her call echo in the cave, and looked about. She began pushing herself to her feet, but as she began to place her weight on her wrist, pain shot through it clear through to her shoulder. It was broken. Her brow furrowed. How had she broken it?   
  
She lay on Anakin's cloak, the fabric soft against her damaged skin. She sat up and cradled her hand against her chest, feeling the blood pounding in her ears as she looked around. Shmi lay in repose, unmoving, not breathing. Padmé remembered with a sudden flash that she was dead. Her memories of the previous night came rushing back and she gasped. The pain. The anger... Anakin! Forcing herself to her feet, and nearly falling from the speed, she looked around. Where was he?   
  
"Anakin?" she made her way to the cave entrance and looked outside. Anakin was standing a ways away, the suns at their peak in the sky, a small brown-cloaked critter speaking with him. Padmé stumbled out of the cave, shielding her eyes from the glare of the suns. Something was wrong with him, she could feel it through their bond, but he'd closed her out.   
  
He turned, raising one hand in greeting to her, before nodding to the little creature and beginning to walk back towards her. Her body aching from pain, she walked towards him, throwing her one good arm around his neck when he was close enough, and hugging him tightly. "Anakin."   
  
Anakin buried his face in the curve of her neck, shaking in her grasp. *Save me Angel,* he begged silently, *Don't let me fall.*   
  
*I'll always be here to catch you, Ani,*   
  
He released her, tears rimming his eyes, his expression desolate, "I killed them," he whispered harshly, his tone pained, "I killed them all, Padmé. I couldn't save her. They killed her. I couldn't bear the thought of them taking you from me too... I-"   
  
"Shhh..." she pulled him back close, hugging him again, "It's alright, Anakin," she kept her tone comforting, even as she felt the depth of his despair, his pain. He was agonizing over what he'd done, what he'd seen in himself. "You're human, Ani, we all fall sometimes."   
  
"I'm glad they're dead,"   
  
She closed her eyes, feeling his words like a knife as they rang true. He truly hated the Tusken Raiders for what they'd done. She couldn't blame him. Unable to think of anything else to do, she held him as he cried silent tears on her shoulder. He pulled away, reluctant to let her go. She grounded him, gave him focus. He was afraid of what would happen if he was ever separated from her.   
  
She slid her hand downwards and gently cupped his face, looking deep into his eyes, "I love you, Anakin. I'll always be here for you."   
  
He leaned in close and kissed her gently before pulling back, his smile weak but genuine. "I know, Angel, though why you choose me, I don't know. What would I do without you?"   
  
Her smile was gentle, "You'd survive. Who were you talking to?"   
  
"Jawas. Desert traders. I found us transportation."   
  
She raised an eyebrow in inquiry and he motioned to where ten Jawas were approaching them, carrying something. "It's a speeder bike. They've got the coordinates for our ship, we can leave it there once the thing is fixed."   
  
She nodded, "I'll go prepare your mom."   
  
Anakin winced. She'd said it gently, but it hurt. The knowledge that he'd never again see his mom smile hurt. "No. I'll do it. You're still injured."   
  
She grasped one of his hands in hers, their fingers linking, "We'll both do it. Come on."   
  
Unable to argue, he allowed himself to be led back into the cave.  
  
  
  
  
Several hours later, Anakin was tightening the last bolt on the ship. The speeder bike they'd acquired had shaved most of the time off their journey. Once back at the ship, he'd used a medpac on Padmé, splinting her wrist and using some hard fought for Jedi healing powers. Her back had been tended at the cave, though how he couldn't remember. He was still weak, drained from the night's exploits, and was fighting to keep his eyes open.   
  
"Anakin, get some sleep." He looked up at Padmé. She stood in the doorway, a glass in her hand, looking at him. "You look terrible."   
  
He turned back to the bolt and continued to tighten it. The console and panel that had blown out, the altitude controls shot, which had caused the ship to crash. He'd fought with the wires, but somehow he'd managed to jury-rig it to work. "I can't sleep right now, Padmé. I need to get my mother back to the moisture farm."   
  
"Moisture farm?"   
  
He nodded, sitting back at last, wiping his hands on a rag, "Yes. Before she..." he swallowed hard and tried again, "before she died, I saw pictures in her mind. She'd been happy, Padmé. Happier than she'd ever been as a slave. I think the Lars man Watto mentioned married her."   
  
Padmé crouched next to him, extending the drink, "At least she was happy, Ani. If you won't sleep, drink this. It's concentrated and should keep you awake enough to fly."   
  
He smiled at her gratefully before taking a sip, making a face at the strength. "Thanks. Let's get this over with."   
  
She followed him to the cockpit and strapped herself into the co-pilot's chair. Anakin began running through the pre-flight, checking the systems carefully as Padmé was looking over their scans of the area. "Here, is this it?"   
  
He glanced over, half standing to see her console. "No. Try looking more to the north and west, not east,"   
  
She nodded and did as asked as he triple checked the systems. Finally he keyed the engines, feeling the ship rumble as they ignited and let a smile cross his lips. His repairs had worked. He coaxed the ship backwards from the sand, the sleek hull shedding the sand like water, before finally leveling out above. He checked the lights on the board. The landing skids were shot, but that could be worked around. He could still land. "Padmé?"   
  
She nodded, "Give me a minute, I don't have your Jedi senses and I'm injured, remember?"   
  
He waited impatiently before she finally sat back again, "Here?"   
  
He glanced at the screen and nodded, "That looks close enough. Feed it into the system, would you?"   
  
She hit a couple of buttons, "Done."   
  
Anakin called the information up on his console and hit a few buttons, keying in the autopilot. He couldn't fly; he could barely keep his eyes open for all his determination to do it himself.   
  
Padmé was watching him. He could feel her gaze, her concern. "I'm fine. Just tired."   
  
She shook her head. "Sleep. If you're right, you don't want to be meeting your step-father half asleep."   
  
The reference to his extended family brought his head up, brought him back to wakefulness, "How can I face them?"   
  
"I'll be with you. We'll face them together. Sleep, Anakin, it will be a couple of hours at least until we get there."   
  
He shook his head, "I want to get this over with," forcing himself to stay awake, he flipped a couple of switches and took control. Putting the ship to its maximum atmospheric power, he sped them forward. At their speed they would be at the homestead Padmé had found within a half hour. He simply wanted to get this over with and find someplace he could curl up with Padmé and talk it out of his system. He kept his deepest feelings shielded from her, kept her from knowing his fear that this would somehow continue to eat at him until he couldn't deal with it. Keeping that fear quiet, he consciously focused on the task at hand; flying towards a family he'd never known.  
  
  
  
  
The ship landed carefully on the ruined struts, sinking down slowly until the belly was against the sand. Anakin rubbed the back of his neck as the engines shut down. He wasn't looking forward to meeting these people, even if they weren't the ones he'd seen in his mother's memory. Padmé's hands moved his aside and rubbed his neck for him, "Are you up for this?"   
  
His eyes closed with a sigh, "No, but do I have a choice?"   
  
She leaned down and gently kissed his cheek, "I would say yes, but there's a young man approaching."   
  
Anakin's eyes flew open. Owen Lars. The name popped into his mind. The ache in his heart continued to grow as he watched the other man. He wasn't much older than Anakin, a season or two maybe, and he looked as if he'd been living here all his life. Anakin pushed himself from the chair, leading the way to the emergency hatch. Padmé followed him out, donning a cloak that would hide most of her partially healed injuries, and protect her from the sun.   
  
Anakin took her had as she stepped out into the blazing heat. The other young man stopped a few yards away, watching them as they approached. "Can I help you stranger?"   
  
Anakin stopped, facing the other man and squaring his shoulders, "I'm Anakin Skywalker."   
  
Owen's face was critical, but trusting, "I had a feeling you might show up. I'm Owen Lars."   
  
Anakin stepped forward, motioning to Padmé, "This is Padmé."   
  
Owen nodded to her, "Are you looking for your mother?"   
  
Anakin felt Padmé's hand around his upper arm, lending him support. "I already found her, she bade me bring her here. She's dead."   
  
Owen's shoulder's hunched as he bowed his head. "Come inside." He said after a few moments of silence, "We need to speak with my father."   
  
Anakin awkwardly followed the other young man down into the small homestead.  
  
  
  
Cliegg Lars was sitting in a repulsor chair, both of his legs bandaged just above the knee. One was missing, the other looked like it had been severed but reattached. The grisly moisture farmer watched as the two young men approached, Owen's posture giving him a clue as to their strange visitors.   
  
Owen stopped, "Dad, this is Anakin Skywalker."   
  
Anakin stepped forward and shook the hand Cliegg extended, "Cliegg Lars."   
  
"I was told to bring you a message, sir."   
  
Cliegg looked at him expectantly, "From who?"   
  
Anakin felt Padmé's hand slip into his own as he fought to find the words, "From my mother. Before she died, she asked me to tell you she was sorry."   
  
Cliegg bowed his head, "My darling wife," he murmured softly. He lifted tear rimmed eyes to meet Anakin's piercing blue ones, "I'm sorry, son."   
  
Anakin acknowledged his sympathy with a nod, fighting past his closed throat to speak, "Where would you bury her?"   
  
"If you have her body son, Owen will bring her inside. We'll prepare her for burial." he raised his voice, "Beru,"   
  
Beru Whitesun came out from the tunnel entrance to the kitchen, wiping her hands on a rag. She was alarmed when she saw their bleak faces, "Cliegg? What's the matter?"   
  
"This is Shmi's son, Anakin. Owen's girlfriend, Beru. Anakin has retrieved Shmi's body." She nodded in understanding, tears filling her eyes as she fought not to cry. Shmi had been loved by each of them. "I'll show you to your rooms."   
  
Anakin followed Beru, Padmé close behind, as Owen went to retrieve his step-mother's body from their craft.  
  
  
  
  
Sabé sank down on her bed as the sun began to set. She was in no mood to watch the Nabooian sunset, not share the outer room with the man who'd brushed her off earlier. What had she done wrong? He wanted her, she knew that much, and yet he was fighting it. She ached for his touch, his kiss, even now. Especially now. He'd hurt her and all she wanted to do was curl up against his chest and cry. She brushed the tears off her cheek, hoping he couldn't feel her distress. She grabbed her pillow as she crawled across her bed and curled up against the headboard, her knees to her chest, hugging the fluffy headrest. How could he just reject her like she was some old shirt he didn't want? No, that wasn't accurate. He'd treated her like chattel, like she was his to do with as he pleased.   
  
She buried her face in the pillow, hot tears leaking from her eyes even as she fought them. How could he hurt her this way? He was a Jedi, her mind whispered. That was no excuse. What gave him the right to mistreat her heart if he was a Jedi. His damn code, that's what. There is no emotion. HA! Who were they trying to fool? Everyone had emotions, even stoic Obi-Wan. Not that he ever showed anything beyond being the perfect gentleman. The prefect Jedi. They'd turned him from a man who loved to laugh and make witty remarks into the strange he was now. How dare they take the fun loving young man she remembered and destroy him? Surely that side of him was still lurking under the surface somewhere.   
  
She grimaced. Maybe not. After this afternoon's fiasco she didn't really want to take a chance to find out. Her heart hurt too much from his words, the scars still fresh. She swallowed a sob. She didn't want him to hear her crying over him, it was the last thing he needed.   
  
A knock on her door brought her head up and she inhaled sharply. "Yes?" She grimaced as her voice cracked.   
  
"Are you alright, Sabé?"   
  
"Fine. Just fine. Go away, Obi-Wan."   
  
There was silence as she laid her head back on the pillow. A part of her wished he'd come back to make her feel better, simply to talk to her.   
  
The thought had barely crossed her mind when he knocked again. "Sabé, could I talk to you?"   
  
"I asked you to go away, Obi-Wan. I don't want to speak with you." She could hear his sigh as she wiped her eyes.   
  
"I can feel your distress, lady. Please, may I come in?"   
  
"Fine," she said peevishly, "do what you want. Invade my space, take anything you want, you will anyway."   
  
"Sabé."   
  
"What?"   
  
"May I?"   
  
Her anger drained from her, leaving her feeling numb. Even now, knowing she was hurting, he was respecting her wishes. She wiped her eyes again, and then her cheeks, fighting to erase the evidence of her crying bout. "Yes, Obi-Wan. Come in."   
  
The door slid open and he stepped inside, just far enough to allow the door to close behind him. He looked at her, guilt surfacing. Her eyes were red, swollen, the only evidence of her tears. Yet he'd felt her pain, her distress. He knew she was hurting alot more than she let on. "I'm sorry if what I said hurt you today."   
  
She waved one hand as if to dismiss his apology. "What makes you think that? I was silly to have entertained the notion of that simple kiss being something special. You're right, I was wrong. Forget about it, I have."   
  
For some reason her comment stung. "Forget it? I can't."   
  
She shrugged carelessly, "I don't see why not. It was a simple little kiss."   
  
He took a breath, holding it briefly, before letting it out. "You know how I feel about that kiss. I told you as much."   
  
"So? You'll never do it again, or anything beyond it. Why are we having this conversation?"   
  
"You're being difficult, Sabé."   
  
"And you're obtuse. I guess we're even."   
  
He cocked an eyebrow in surprise. "I'm obtuse?"   
  
She nodded. "You couldn't just let me off easy, let me keep my pride. Oh no, you had to go and choose your damn order, your job, above me and my feelings. Go ahead, Obi-Wan. Deny it."   
  
He couldn't. She knew it; he knew it. "It's not just a job, Sabé, it's a part of who I am. I'm sorry I hurt you."   
  
She glared at him for a moment before looking away. "Hurt me? You don't have the power to hurt me. I simply won't let you."   
  
He stalked her, stopping by the bed and grabbed her by the shoulders so she had to look at him. "Don't give me that. I know what you're feeling, they're pounding at me from all sides. You have no idea what it's doing to me to feel you in pain like this."   
  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why should I care? You don't care for me, that much is plain."   
  
"Attachment is forbidden."   
  
"The hell with forbidden!" She lifted one hand as if to strike him but he caught. "Anakin is attached to Padmé, why are they accepting their relationship? Why can't we have what they have?"   
  
"They're Life-bonded, Sabé. They won't survive for long if they're parted. If one dies, the other will become a shell, half a person. I don't envy the difficult life ahead of them."   
  
"I do." She was trapped against the headboard, Obi-Wan's face close to hers. She knew he could see her tears, the truth of her words in her eyes. "If it bound me to you, I would do it in a heartbeat."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"If you have to ask, Master Jedi, then you have no business being in my room. Get out."   
  
He didn't move. "Sabé..."   
  
"I said get out. Leave me alone. You've done enough damage, let me heal and move on."   
  
He swallowed hard. "I know I should, but I don't want to."   
  
"It's a little late for that, don't you think?"   
  
His response was to slant his mouth possessively across hers, pinning her to the headboard with his body. She meant to fight him, should have fought him, but electricity was running through her veins and her heart was singing with joy. She wanted this. She wanted him. She kissed him back urgently, her hands caught in his and pinned together. His kiss was hungry, demanding and receiving her response as she began to drown in the sensations.   
  
He tore his mouth away and backed off, getting to his feet. "If you can tell me to leave now, I'll leave."   
  
She watched his heaving chest, her own rapidly rising and falling. Her gaze moved to his face. She saw his inner battle against his duty and his desires. She swallowed hard, turning her face away. "Please leave."   
  
She sensed his sudden stillness. Her words were barely a whisper but he still heard her. Without a word he turned and left the room.   
  
She turned to watch the door close, her eyes sad. She knew if he'd given in to the passion she felt in his kiss it would destroy him. It would destroy his equilibrium and, though she'd love to see him rattled, she couldn't do that to him. She could turn him from his chosen path and make him something he wasn't. He wouldn't be her Obi-Wan if she did that. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she fought against the tightness in her throat. Saying those two words to him had been the hardest thing she'd ever had to do.   
  
Sabé curled up with the pillow in her arms and buried her face in the soft folds. 


	9. New Beginnings

The Ties That Bind  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Anakin sank down onto the bed in the room he'd been given, his head in his hands. Among strangers, Padmé tending to her own wounds with limited medical supplies, he felt alone, deserted. "Mom," he whispered softly, feeling his eyes burn.   
  
"Anakin."   
  
Padmé's voice was soft, uncertain.   
  
He didn't lift his head as she came in and knelt in front of him, her hand gently lifting his face so she could look into his eyes, "What's wrong?"   
  
"I miss her,"   
  
Padmé's smile was soft, understanding, "I know. Don't torture yourself, Anakin, what you did... we all lose control sometimes."   
  
"Jedi don't lose control!"   
  
"You're human Anakin." Her voice was comforting as she stroked his face, looking into his eyes, "You're not perfect."   
  
His gaze was hard, full of hatred, pain and regret, "I'm going to be a Jedi, I should be able to control myself."   
  
She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him as tears slipped down his face, "Oh Ani..."   
  
He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck, "Why is this so hard? Why can't I control this? Why do I feel so much hate?"   
  
She stroked his hair, rocking him gently, "Get it out," she urged him softly, "Talk to me, let it out before it consumes you."   
  
He shuddered in her grasp, and she felt his torment. She increased her hold on him, ducking her head next to his as his words continued, "How could I do that? What kind of a person am I to lose control so totally, what kind of Jedi will I make if control comes so hard?"   
  
She continued to hold him, running her fingers through his hair as his words spilled over her, feeling the emotions beneath the surface of the words, hearing his unspoken plea, his fears. Finally he broke down completely, his strong shoulders shaking under her arms, and she pulled him from the bed.   
  
Anakin folded into her, taking the comfort she offered and finding strength in it. She loved him. If nothing else mattered, that did. No matter how much he would miss his mother, Padmé would always be with him. She was in his heart, his mind, in his soul. Curled up in her arms, his face on her shoulder, Anakin started to reassert himself, to find himself again. Padmé was his life, without her he had no reason to live. Never again would he allow something, or someone, to harm her. He knew she heard his silent pledge, but wisely, held her tongue.   
  
It was several hours before a pale looking Beru knocked on the door. Anakin was lying on the floor, his head in Padmé's lap, his breathing deep and even as she gently stroked his head. Padmé looked up, "Is it time?"   
  
Beru shook her head, "No. The Suns are setting, Cliegg said to tell you we'll burry her in the morning."   
  
Padmé smiled her thanks as Beru closed the thin door behind her. Padmé's gaze went back to Anakin. He was exhausted, his handsome face streaked with tears, his hand curled around one of her thighs. Even in sleep he held onto her somehow, almost as if he needed the anchor of her touch. Her smile was soft, sad. Anakin had lost so much in his life, so much pain and suffering, and somehow he strode forward. The answer was plain to her. Anakin loved her. He showed it in everything he did, everything he said. She was the only thing keeping him grounded, and a part of her was chilled by the thought. What would he do when the day came that she died? Silently, she vowed she would do anything to spare him the pain when her time finally came.  
  
  
  
Anakin awoke in the darkness, disoriented. The floor was hard beneath his shoulder but his head was pillowed on something firm, yet soft. He blinked, reaching out to the Force. Padmé. She'd urged him to put his head in her lap as he spoke and at some point he must have fallen asleep! He could tell she was sleeping; her breathing was soft, even. Her legs had to be numb from the weight of his head. Pushing himself to his feet, Anakin gently lifted her in his arms and moved to place her on the bed.   
  
Her arms slid around his neck unconsciously, taking him down with her. Careful not to place his weight on her, he lay next to her, holding her closely as she curled into his body. He smiled. She filled his arms, his heart, perfectly. Gently kissing her forehead, he lay down with her and closed his eyes. He'd deal with the universe come morning. For the moment, spent and exhausted, he was content to curl up with the Angel in his arms.   
  
  
  
Morning came too quickly for the young couple, Beru knocking on their door with a hesitant rap, "Anakin?"   
  
Anakin woke at the first sound, disoriented. Padmé was curled up against him, enfolded in his arms, her cheek pillowed against his chest. Where was he? "Yes?" his voice was hoarse, his throat raw.   
  
"Cliegg asked me to wake you. We want to burry Shmi before the suns get too high."   
  
Anakin's memories of the last few days came back in a rush. He closed his eyes, "Thank you, Beru."   
  
There was no sound but Anakin sensed her departure. He turned his head to find Padmé watching him. "Are you alright?"   
  
He shook his head no, his face betraying his pain, "So much has happened so fast," he told her softly, reaching up to brush a curl off her face, "It hasn't been a standard week, and I've fallen more than once. I'm lost, Padmé. I feel as if I'm adrift."   
  
"Shhh," she cupped his face in her hand, looking deep into his expressive eyes, "I'm here, Anakin. When you feel lost, reach for me. I'll always be here, no matter the distance."   
  
He ducked his head into the curve of her shoulder and hugged her tightly, "Never leave me, I think I'd die without you."   
  
Silently she held him, hearing his unspoken plea, his desperation. Returning the strength of his grip, she closed her eyes, lending him silent support, and her unconditional love.  
  
  
  
The suns were just climbing up the horizon as the small family lowered Shmi Skywalker-Lars into the grave, Anakin using his Force powers to slow her decent. His hold on his emotions was tenuous at best, making his grasp on the Force all that more dubious. Somehow, he managed to pull himself together enough to gently settle his mom into her grave and then aid in covering her. Finally, they stood back, gathering around the small grave in silence.   
  
Cliegg had tears in his eyes, his voice hoarse, as he fought to find the right words. "Shmi, my darling, I know your life was never easy. When I found you, you brought happiness and warmth back into my life. You made us a family again. Thank you. Rest well, my wife."   
  
He couldn't continue as Beru stepped forward awkwardly, "I didn't know you well, Shmi, but what I knew of you was your caring heart, always thinking of everyone but yourself." She brushed away a tear as Owen came up behind her and clasped her shoulder. She squeezed his hand, "I'll miss you. Wherever you are now, I hope you're happy."   
  
She stepped back as Anakin stepped forward, kneeling beside the headstone and tracing the words written on it. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Mom," he said softly, tears filling his eyes as he spoke, "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to keep you from dying." His voice dropped into a whisper, "I miss you." he placed his palm flat against the stone, "I love you mom. I swear to you, I will never fail again."   
  
They watched in silence as he rose back to his feet, tears trailing down his cheeks as he stepped back. Padmé squeezed his hand in hers, offering her unspoken support. *I miss her, Angel."   
  
*I know.*   
  
He didn't look at her as the other three started to move away but Padmé and Anakin stayed where they were, his hand clutching hers in a death grip. She waited next to him, hearing his thoughts, and wisely stayed quiet as his head bowed. Slowly, she pulled on his hand and led him away from Shmi's grave. Anakin went with her, not looking, trusting her implicitly to guide him. His eyes were glazed, his view obstructed by tears and he couldn't have seen anything if he wanted to.   
  
Padmé led him away from the homestead, back towards their ship, "I'll talk to the Jedi council," she told him softly as they walked, "you're in no condition to take your trials."   
  
He shook his head, blinking the tears from his eyes, "No."   
  
"Anakin..."   
  
"No, Padmé. I have to do this now. If I don't..."   
  
"If you don't, they can test you some other time. Anakin," she turned to him, looking into his tortured face, "if you take your trials now, how do you think you'll do? I know what you did, I understand why, but taking your trials now will only bring that back. It will only hurt you more. I don't want that."   
  
"And what about you? By not taking my trials now, I may be separated from you again."   
  
She smiled at him. "Nothing can take me from you now. If need be I'll go with you."   
  
He was already shaking his head before she finished, "The council will never allow it."   
  
"They will, and won't have much of a choice... I do have my own ship, you know."   
  
They stepped into the shadow cast by the ship, Padmé heading for the hatch, "I have to be back on Naboo sometime today, I have to give a speech that will end my term as Queen. I know it's short notice but..."   
  
Anakin nodded, "I know." he looked behind him, "I'll be back in a moment."   
  
Padmé climbed into the ship and settled into co-pilot's seat as Anakin walked back to the homestead. He took a steadying breath before entering and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "We have to leave," he told Cliegg, who was waiting for him, "thank you. For us, and for my mother."   
  
Cliegg clasped his hand in a firm handshake, "You're both welcome to come back, son."   
  
Anakin swallowed hard, "Thank you. Would you tell Beru and Owen for me?"   
  
Cliegg nodded as Anakin turned on his heel and left the homestead. Several minutes later, the engines roared to life and the silver space ship sprang off the ground into the sky, heading for space and beyond.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan stepped into Sabé's chambers as the sun was coming up, going to sit on the edge of her bed. She was still sleeping, her hair spread out across her pillow like a soft, brown cloud. Her breathing was deep and even, her lips slightly parted. He couldn't resist the urge and reached over to gently caress her cheek. "Sabé."   
  
She murmured softly, her face moving towards his hand. "Obi-Wan?"   
  
"It's time to get up."   
  
Her eyes opened and she froze, staring at him in shock. She grabbed her covers and pulled them up to her chin, blushing. "What are you doing in my room?"   
  
"I have something I have to talk to you about."   
  
"Again? Haven't you done enough damage?"   
  
"Actually, I think you're the one doing the damage."   
  
She blinked, surprised. "How so?"   
  
"You've been hot and cold since Anakin left with the Queen, Sabé, and you're tearing me up inside. I'd like a simple explanation."   
  
She stared at him before closing her eyes. "I don't have a simple explanation."   
  
"You do. You know what my Jedi vows mean to me, yet you've been urging me to either break, or test the limits of them. I thought we were friends, Sabé."   
  
"We are."   
  
"Then why are you doing this to me?"   
  
She couldn't answer as shame swept through her. He was right. She'd been throwing herself at him shamelessly since Padmé had left with Anakin. Since those two had been bonded, she'd simply wanted the same kind of tie for herself. She wanted to be with him, regardless of the cost. "I'm sorry." She opened her eyes to look at him, tears glittering on her lashes. "I didn't mean to hurt you, or confuse you. I just... I saw what Anakin and Padmé have and I wanted that for us." She pushed herself to her elbow, looking straight at him as she blinked away her tears. "I know you're a Jedi and I know what that means to you, but I don't know if I can only be your friend. It's not enough anymore."   
  
Obi-Wan watched her steadily. "Would you rather I leave you alone?"   
  
She sighed. "I don't know what I want anymore. I'm sorry I tried to trick you and I'm sorry I've been so difficult."   
  
He cupped her face in one hand, allowing a smile to cross his lips. "I was starting to worry, you're usually so..."   
  
"Steady?" she grimaced and pushed herself up so she was sitting against the headboard. "I'm sorry."   
  
"No harm done. If... if it will make you happy I can ask permission of the council."   
  
She blinked, wondering if she'd heard his hesitant question correctly. "Ask them what exactly?"   
  
"Well, after so long as a Knight, we have to take a mate. Usually we're checked for compatibility against the other Jedi, but on rare occasions we can choose our own. That is..."   
  
She held up one hand, silencing him. "You're serious?"   
  
He nodded. "They're already here, and I can speak with them before Anakin and the Queen return."   
  
"Why would you do this?"   
  
"Because I don't like to see you like this. That and I'm afraid I've already broken the code by becoming attached to you. Besides, I'll be able to better advise Anakin in his relationship with the Queen if I'm in a similar situation."   
  
She threw her arms around his neck, her heart bursting. "I love you, Jedi."   
  
He hugged her back, kissing her cheek. "I know." 


	10. Back To Naboo

The Ties That Bind  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The 16 hours back to Naboo were short, Anakin spending them in a hard fought-for meditation, trying to come to terms with his emotions and his reactions as Padmé piloted the ship. She was on edge, her own nerves frayed and worn from the last few days. Anakin weighed heavily on her mind as she worried, quietly, about him. When she finally pulled the hyperspace levers back and the blue orb of her home planet came into view, she drew a relieved sigh. Home.   
  
"Any word from the controller yet?"   
  
She jumped. She hadn't heard Anakin come up behind her. Returning her earlier favor of a neck massage, his hands slid around her throat and began to gently ease the tension from her shoulders and neck. Her eyes half closed, "Mmmm. So you work miracles with your hands too?"   
  
He chuckled softly, the first laugh she'd heard from him in awhile. She glanced up at him and blinked in surprise as he quickly stole a kiss, "We Jedi are full of surprises."   
  
The comm. light blinked and she simply cast him a knowing look as he settled back into the pilot's seat as she flicked the switch to respond.   
  
Anakin watched her, feeling refreshed by his immersion in the Force. He took the opportunity to study her, knowing her thoughts, knowing she knew he watched her. She quickly gained landing clearance and headed them back to the palace, casting him a small smile. He was feeling somewhat better after 16 hours of meditation, but doubts and fears still plagued him. He kept them as quiet as possible, knowing, after the last couple of days, exactly how to shield them from Padmé. He would have to teach her. Still, his lips turned in a half smile, she was pretty good at keeping whatever she didn't want him to know out of her mind. He figured he wasn't the only one who'd learned a few things these last few days.   
  
"You've got that right,"   
  
He jerked as they came down over the palace towards the hangar, "You weren't supposed to hear that."   
  
She shot him a smile, "You think really loud."   
  
He flushed as she laughed and then nodded to the controls, "Mind if I land?"   
  
"You have a problem with letting me land the ship?"   
  
"Well, no, it's just that with the broken gear and everything..."   
  
"...you figure the better pilot should land the ship," she finished. She rolled her eyes and pulled her hands from the yoke. The ship dropped sharply for half a second as Anakin took control and then brought them around sharply, angling them slightly different towards the hangar.   
  
He came in fast, hitting the ruplsor jets at the last minutes and bringing the ship to a halt directly in the middle of the hangar. In complete contradiction to his crazy maneuver of a second before, he lowered the ship down onto the broken struts, and finally to its belly with barely a sound. He cut the engines and the ship stayed where she was. He flashed Padmé an impish, boyish smile, "I never could get enough of pod racing."   
  
She laughed, easing the tension between them and un-strapped herself from her chair. He was quick to follow, grabbing her around the waist and nodding to the window, "See who's come to greet us?"   
  
She glanced and stopped, open-mouthed. Sabé and Obi-Wan, their hands clasped in front of them stood at the head of a small group, consisting of Master Yoda, Master Windu, Captain Typho and several other of Padmé's handmaidens. The governor was there, along with the four young women who were going to be voted for Queen. Behind them were Padmé's parents, their expressions serious.   
  
Anakin hugged her, "Relax,"   
  
She turned away from the window, clutching him, "They won't take you away?"   
  
He shook his head, "They'd have to kill me, Padmé. Relax. I'll pass my trials and then we can be together."   
  
She met his kiss halfway before pulling back reluctantly, "We shouldn't keep them waiting."   
  
He sighed, "You go ahead, I have to grab a couple of things first."   
  
She nodded and went to open the emergency hatch.  
  
  
  
  
Padmé stepped out of the ship into a maelstrom of questions. "Wait a minute! One at a time. You first, first minister."   
  
The stuffy little man huffed. "This is completely unlike you, your Majesty. Disappearing for days on end and passing it off as an illness! Why, if I didn't know any better-"   
  
She cut him off with a glare. "I am still the Queen, first minister, what I do is none of your concern. However, I will answer all of your questions once I have had the chance to freshen up. Minister, the young ladies set to take my place after tonight don't need to see this. Please, they have better things to do than greet me. They need to get ready for tonight's festivities."   
  
The minister swallowed, bowing deeply, before he and most of the dignitaries stepped away. They herded the young women back towards the exit after paying their proper respects to the present Queen. Padmé wanted only to take a nice, long bath and go to bed. That wasn't likely to happen though. She turned her smile on her parents and embraced them both. "Mom, dad, you didn't have to come."   
  
Her mother grinned. "You don't really think we'd miss this, do you?"   
  
Padmé shook her head, "No, I didn't really."   
  
"You look tired, sweetie." Her father placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before stepping back, "Your mother and I will see you when you're back to being a civilian. You won't mind if we steal you for a day or two, will you?"   
  
"Only if I can bring a friend," she replied laughing. "It's a date, I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
Her parents hugged her and departed. Padmé turned towards her friend. "What's with the welcoming committee, Sabé?"   
  
Sabé blushed. "The council insisted. They said we shouldn't cover for you because you're old enough to face them yourself and explain. I trust you won't be too harsh on me for it."   
  
Padmé hugged her friend. "No." she glanced back at the ship as she inclined her head to the Jedi. What was keeping Anakin?  
  
  
  
Anakin hung back inside the ship as the Padmé greeted their 'guests' on the landing pad, and quickly stuffed several items into his bag. He glanced at a pile of wiring and parts in the corner with a sigh. He quickly stuffed those into the bag as well, shouldering it before going to get Padmé's things. Finally he ducked out of the ship, Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, Master Windu and Sabé were the only ones left.   
  
Obi-Wan looked at his apprentice, "Anakin."   
  
"Master." his voice was soft, his eyes unable to meet Obi-Wan's. He was afraid of what his master might see, might judge.   
  
"Good to have you back."   
  
Padmé stepped next to him, lacing her fingers through his, "It's good to be back, Master Kenobi. It's been a long trip-"   
  
"Padmé, it's your birthday, you're not thinking of sneaking off to bed, are you?"   
  
Padmé glared at Sabé, "I was," she sighed, "What time is the celebration at?"   
  
Sabé grabbed her other hand and dragged her off, "Just far enough away to get you done up..."   
  
Anakin's gaze followed her as she was pulled away towards her rooms. Soon, his Padmé would be replace by Queen Amidala.   
  
*I'm still Padmé, Ani.*   
  
He bit back a chuckle at her pessimistic reply to his thoughts. *No, you're still an Angel.*   
  
"Anakin."   
  
He brought his attention back to his Master, "I'm sorry Master, what did you say?"   
  
Obi-Wan clapped him on the shoulder, "How was your trip? Did you find your mother?"   
  
He bowed his head, "She's dead."   
  
"Not the only one, I feel."   
  
All eyes went to the small, green Jedi. Yoda hobbled forward on his gimmer stick and looked up at Anakin, "A secret you hide, yes?"   
  
Anakin inwardly winced. "I did something terrible, Master Yoda." his voice was but a whisper, "I don't think I deserve the chance to take the trials just yet."   
  
Obi-Wan took a step back in surprise, "Pardon me? Who are you and what have you done with my apprentice?"   
  
"I'm serious, Master," Anakin shot him a glare. "I found my mother in a Tusken Raider camp on Tatooine. They'd taken Padmé while I was unconscious in the ship," he motioned to the ruined struts, "one of the panels in the back blew out causing us to crash. My mother..." he trailed off, swallowed hard and tried again, "She died in my arms," he choked out, "I only wanted to save her, to take her away from the pain."   
  
The Masters listened attentively to his broken words, hearing the confusion and sorrow underneath, remaining quiet.   
  
"Padmé was in another hut and I almost lost control but she somehow kept me from going over. I felt them torture her," he had to clear his throat before he could continue, "I... snapped. I lost control and I killed them." He turned anguished eyes to Obi-Wan, silently pleading for understanding, "I killed them all, every last one. I hurt so bad, I wanted them to hurt, hurt more than what they did to my mom, than what they were about to do to Padmé."  
  
"Unexpected this is. How feel you now, young Skywalker?"   
  
Anakin was surprised by the soft question coming from the greatest of the Jedi Masters. "I don't know, Master Yoda. Padmé saved me from falling..." He trailed off, taking a deep breath, "if I don't take the trials today, what will happen to us?"   
  
Mace Windu spoke for the first time, "If you don't take them today, we're here for the next week, you can take them anytime when we're here."   
  
"I don't think I'll be ready." The admission, coming from the normally brash and impulsive young man, shocked them into silence. "I can't deal with this, I can't deal with what I've done in such a short time."   
  
"You must, and you will." Yoda poked him with the gimmer stick, "Depends on it, your future does."   
  
Anakin bowed his head, "Yes Master. How do I start to...?"   
  
Yoda shook his head regretfully, "Help you, we cannot. Find your own path, you must."   
  
He swallowed hard. "With or without Padmé."   
  
"She won't always be there for you, Anakin," Mace's voice was soft, but held power as he spoke, "consider this your first trial. You have to work your way through this if you ever want to move beyond. Do you understand?"   
  
Anakin nodded, "Do I have to go into seclusion for this?"   
  
"I think it's better of you're with people, Anakin. Come to the Queen's party tonight. Attend her, as you should, but know that only you, and you alone, can pass this trial."   
  
"Yes Master."   
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed as the other Jedi left and Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, "You must be disappointed in me."   
  
Obi-Wan clapped him on the shoulder, "Anakin, when Qui-Gon was killed, I delved into the darkside, using my anger and pain to fight faster and better. The Sith almost got the best of me because of it. I was able to overcome the urge, and the need, and come back. So can you. It may take time, but I believe the Force will guide you."   
  
Anakin impulsively hugged him, "Thank you, Master. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go make myself presentable for this evening's festivities."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded and followed him out of the hangar. His Padawan had a difficult time ahead of him.  
  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan stopped outside Sabé's room, raising one hand to knock, but hesitated. Would she really care after what the council had to say to him? He knocked, feeling a little foolish.   
  
Sabé opened the door after a couple of minutes. Her hair was done up in an elaborate style that accentuated her slender neck and beautiful face. Wisps of hair touched her neck and cheeks, lending her an elegance he didn't normally see. Her gown was a deep burgundy that hugged each of her curves like a lover. He swallowed hard. How was he supposed to keep his hands to himself?   
  
She smiled when she saw him, "Obi-Wan! What a pleasant surprise, I thought for sure you'd be with Anakin."   
  
She motioned for him to come in and closed the door behind him before returning to her dressing table. She continued to apply a very fine coat of lip paint, watching him through the mirror.   
  
"I came to talk to you about the council."   
  
"Oh? Did you get the chance to talk to them?"   
  
He nodded. "I did."   
  
"And?"   
  
"If your blood count shows the proper results, they'll agree."   
  
She spun to face him, unable to hide her shock. "They will?"   
  
He nodded. "I took the liberty of getting them access to your medical records. You don't mind, do you?"   
  
She shook her head, mute.   
  
"Good, I was worried you would. May I have the pleasure of escorting you to the party this evening."   
  
She found her voice and launched herself into his arms. "Of course yes!"   
  
He chuckled, hugging her gently before stepping back. "You realize that if I get permission to form a Life-bond with you there will be no going back?"   
  
"I'd never want to."   
  
He leaned down and kissed her soundly. This woman continued to amaze him. Humbled, he couldn't help but want to spend the rest of his life making her happy. Before all thoughts fled, he sent a silent prayer through the Force. Please let the council grant his request; he wasn't sure he could live without her anymore. 


	11. A Queen's Resignation

The Ties That Bind  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Anakin stepped into the main hall and stopped. There were press everywhere. Padmé, now dressed up in a regal outfit befitting her station as Queen, was seated on a dais laughing with the senator from Alderaan, and drew his gaze immediately. She didn't look at him, but he knew she felt his gaze. Walking into the room, he carefully made his way towards the table, nodding to people and greeting them pleasantly. He didn't want to be here.   
  
*And I do?*   
  
He hid a grimace. *Sorry Angel. When do you give your speech?*   
  
He met her gaze across the room as he walked towards her, though she somehow kept her conversation with both him and the senator from Alderaan going at the same time. *Soon. I can't wait to get some sleep!*   
  
He turned a chuckle into a cough and continued towards her. She tore her gaze from his mesmerizing blue eyes and smiled at Senator Organa. He felt jealousy start to burn in his gut. She should only ever smile at him. He consciously pushed it down. Padmé loved him. Regardless of whom she smiled at, she was his. Fighting back the monster, he stopped at the side of her chair and listened with half an ear to their conversation. It was all politics, discussing the affairs between their respective worlds.   
  
She broke off the conversation before Bail Organa could move it to another political track and reached up to grasp Anakin's hand, "Senator Organa, have you met Padawan Skywalker?"   
  
Anakin inclined his head to the Senator as Bail gave him a once over, "I have not had that honor before. I understand we have you to thank for saving the beautiful woman's life."   
  
Anakin squeezed Padmé's hand as he replied, "It is my responsibility to see to her safety. I will not allow harm to come to her if it is within my power."   
  
Bail's smile was genuine as he grinned, "Indeed. You must be flattered to have such a valiant protector my dear."   
  
Padmé stood and smiled, "Honored, is the correct word, Senator. If you will excuse me, I need to speak with my bodyguard alone for a moment."   
  
Anakin released her hand and offered her his arm as Bail stepped back. Padmé allowed him to lead her onto the balcony and, glancing around, threw herself into his arms. Anakin held her tightly, inhaling her clean scent and allowing it to flow through him like the Force.   
  
She pulled back, a smile on her face, "You have no reason to be jealous of Bail, you know."   
  
He flushed. He hadn't wanted her to know that.   
  
Her laughter was light, "I know you didn't want me to know, Anakin, but I know all the same. Even if I couldn't read your mind, it was plain as day on your face." Her tone sobered, "How are you feeling?"   
  
"Torn," he admitted, "I have to take my trials but after what happened I am no longer confident I can pass them."   
  
She gently cupped his face, "I believe you will. If for no other reason than your desire to protect me. You know what will happen if you fail, you know what will happen to me. You don't want that. I know it; I can hear it in your thoughts. Don't leave me, Anakin, I couldn't bear it."   
  
He turned his head and placed a kiss in her newly healed hand. They'd had time to administer some bacta and Force healing so she no longer looked the part of a war-zone refugee. "I won't leave you," he told her softly, pulling her back into his arms for a brief hug. Reluctantly, he pulled away, "Allow me to escort you this night, my lady, for until you deliver your speech you are still Queen."   
  
Her smile was brilliant as she nodded and slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. Finding a genuine smile for her, he led her back into the hall.  
  
  
  
  
Sabé sipped from a delicate looking glass, her back against one of the pillars of the hall. Obi-Wan had left her near the wall to speak with one of the Jedi council members. A smile formed on her lips. She felt like she was a teenager out on her first date, but under constant supervision. It was a strange feeling and not one that she was looking forward to continuing. It was time to play hooky from the party.   
  
Her gaze scanned over the area until she found who she was looking for. She'd seen Padmé disappear onto the balcony with Anakin. And what an idea that was. Placing her drink on a side table, she made her way to where Obi-Wan was discussing something with Master Windu. She paused, wondering at her own brazen thoughts before sliding a hand possessively about his forearm. "My pardon for disturbing you, Jedi Kenobi, but I have something of the utmost importance I must discuss with you."   
  
Master Windu gave her a look that said he wasn't fooled by her ploy as he bowed. "If you'll excuse me, Obi-Wan, I need to discuss a certain blood test with Master Yoda."   
  
Obi-Wan turned to Sabé, arching an eyebrow at her. "A matter of the utmost importance, you say? I assume you'd like to find some place private to discuss it?"   
  
"Of course, Master Jedi."   
  
He motioned for her to lead the way and she took him towards one of the exits of the hall. Carefully looking around, she stepped into the deserted hallway, pulling him behind her and kicked the door shut. "Sabé, what-?"   
  
She grabbed him, pushing him against the wall and covered his mouth with her own.   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened in shock but quickly closed as his arms came around her shoulders. She'd surprised him. He kissed her back, slowing her pace and dragging a moan of pleasure from her soul. She melted against him, pinning him to the wall, her hands caught in his long hair. They separated as their lungs burned for air, but his lips dropped to her throat, kissing the raging pulse point.   
  
She shivered under his mouth. "Obi-Wan..."   
  
He nuzzled her ear. "Yes?"   
  
"You're making me crazy!"   
  
"All's fair, Sabé, you've been pushing my buttons since this night began."   
  
She looked up at him as he raised his head, her eyes hazy with desire. "I didn't-"   
  
He chuckled. "You did, don't deny it. That dress is enough to make me want to throw you over my shoulder and hide you away. Don't tell the council I said that, I'd be in deep trouble then."   
  
She laughed huskily. "I wanted to ask you something."   
  
His eyebrows hit his hairline. "You didn't steal me just to neck in the corridors?"   
  
Her smile was evil, seductive. "Well, ok, I did, but I just thought of something I needed to ask. I have every intention of taking advantage of you not twenty feet from a plethora of Jedi Masters."   
  
He chuckled, his breathing slowly returning to normal. "Cute, lovely. So ask, what's on your mind?"   
  
"If the council doesn't give their permission, will I still be allowed to see you?"   
  
His eyes became serious. "Honestly?"   
  
She nodded.   
  
"No. By asking the council for permission to bond with you they know I've already formed an attachment. Attachments are forbidden. If they say no, I won't be able to even speak with you again, let alone see you."   
  
Her heart squeezed in her chest. "Yet you asked anyway?"   
  
He nodded, ducking his head to hers. "You're worth the risk, Sabé, never believe otherwise." He kissed her again, this time keeping it chaste. "We should return to the party."   
  
She drew in a shuddering breath, nodding. "You're my escort. We may only have tonight, Obi-Wan. Let's make it memorable."   
  
In silent accord he took her hand and led her back to the hall.  
  
  
  
  
The glittering assembly was quiet as Queen Amidala stood before them. Her face was clear of the traditional makeup, her hair piled high on her head in a series of intricate braids. Her smile was easy, serene, as she met the eyes of people she knew. And she knew almost everyone. "I want to thank you all for coming. Tonight, as you know, is the anniversary of date of my birth. Twenty three seasons have passed since that day, and nine since my journey as the Queen of Naboo began. Tonight, one of those journeys is at an end. I embark on a new one as the citizens of my beloved planet are, even now, voting in their new monarch. These past nine years have been memorable and each day a gift. I cannot thank the people I represented enough for having faith in me."   
  
Her arm went out to her left where she extended her hand to Anakin. Her smile was dazzling as he took it and stepped forward to stand with her. "This young man is familiar to most of you for one reason or another. Be it prankster, protector, hero or friend. I owe him my life many times over, and it is because of him I am able to step down today."   
  
There was applause as Anakin bowed over her hand, "It is my privilege and honor to have served you, my lady."   
  
She smiled and, amongst the clapping, put her free hand up, asking again for silence, "I promise to be brief, seeing as how we are at a party, and in closing, simply say thank you. The last nine years have been incredible."   
  
She stepped down as Senator Organa raised his glass, "To Amidala, may she continue to serve her people even though she is no longer their Queen."   
  
The room was quick in echoing the heartfelt sentiment and toasting her. She smiled her thanks and raised her own glass in acceptance as they all drank. There were several more toasts before she motioned for the music to begin and a light, haunting melody floated across the room. Anakin, who hadn't left her side for a moment, extended his arm, "If I may be so bold as to request the lady's hand for this dance," he said formally, smiling around the unfamiliar words, "would she bequeath it to me?"   
  
She slid her hand into his, her words for his ears alone, "For the dance and for always."   
  
His fingers squeezed hers as he led her to the floor, *You are radiant, Ami.*   
  
*And you look devastating. How many dance offers did you turn down when you first came in?*   
  
He smiled down at her as he swung her into his arms and began leading her around the floor, "How many do you think?"   
  
"Eight?"   
  
He laughed, "For all the offers I turned down tonight, I extended only one, and that was to you."   
  
She smiled up at him and then, breaking every rule of etiquette and protocol about dancing in public, stepped closer to him and placed her head against his chest, "Hold me, Anakin," she whispered.   
  
*For eternity*   
  
Ignoring the disbelieving looks, the whispers that started upon seeing their close embrace, they danced together until the set finished and Anakin escorted her from the room. The curious eyes followed them but neither cared. For tonight, they could be together. Tomorrow was soon enough to deal with the problems. For tonight, they could escape.  
  
  
  
  
Emerald eyes watched as the couple left the room, the darkness surrounding them like a lover. Cloaked in shadows, they followed the progress as it led into the deserted halls, away from the mass of dignitaries and senators. Away from the Jedi that had a chance of detecting them.   
  
Silent feet followed, hugging the shadows, stalking the couple like death with wings. Barely a breath of air betrayed their passing, not a sound betraying their presence. Cloaked completely from the Force, they trailed the two as they turned, unexpectedly, towards the private gardens. Soundlessly the shadow followed, hugging the darkness and keeping the young lovers in sight. A smile curved across a hard, unforgiving mouth. This would almost be too easy. 


	12. Danger In the Shadows

The Ties That Bind  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Anakin stepped into the garden, pulling a willing Padmé along with him, and tucked her into a dancing position. "May I have the pleasure of this dance, milady?"   
  
She smiled up at him as she stepped closer. "I thought you'd already claimed your dance."   
  
His arms tightened around her. "Only one." He bent his head and kissed her forehead gently as he led her through the slow steps of the Nabooian-waltz. She was graceful, and though he'd slowed the tempo down quite a bit, she didn't seem to mind. In fact, he was pleased to hear her thinking about how she wished she'd never have to leave his side. His arms contracted more; cradling her against his body as they danced to the music only they could hear.   
  
*Angel?*   
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
He chuckled. That was getting to be a habit. Talk to her through their Force Bond and she replied out loud. Now wouldn't that confuse people if they were ever overheard! "Are you happy?"   
  
She snuggled her head against his chest, "Blissfully."   
  
He smiled against her hair.   
  
"Anakin?"   
  
"Yes, love?"   
  
She smiled at his words, his thoughts. *Could you pull my hair down? It's killing my neck.*   
  
His hand swept up from around her shoulders and pulled loose the pins holding her braids in their elegant fashion. "Can't have that, now can we?"   
  
She allowed him to do it by himself, relishing the feeling of his hand as he carefully pulled the braids loose. One by one the coffee colored tresses were freed to spill over her shoulders and down her back. She sighed with relief, unable to suppress the shiver of awareness that rippled through her system. Anakin's hand stilled in her hair, his other hand grasping her hip and pulling her more closely against him so their bodies aligned.   
  
She gasped softly, swallowing hard. She could feel the energy coiled in his system, tightly leashed so not to scare her. Yet she could hear his thoughts, see them as clearly as daylight. She blushed scarlet.   
  
"Anakin!"   
  
He had the grace to blush, "Sorry, Angel."   
  
She pulled back to look up at him. "And just what do you know what that, young man?"   
  
He choked on a laugh. "Everyone has to learn it in class, it's part of the Jedi training. You have to learn to master your desires."   
  
"Well you've obviously failed," her tone was droll as she teased him.   
  
He grinned, unrepentant. "If you'd much rather I be as stuffy as Obi-Wan, I can certainly work on it."   
  
She poked him in the shoulder, "Don't you dare! If I wanted a husband who was stiff as a board I'd marry Bail!"   
  
He caught her finger, lifting her hand to his mouth and gently kissing her fingertips, his eyes serious. "Never. Even if that's what you wanted I'd never be able to let you go."   
  
She searched his eyes. "Anakin, are you alright?"   
  
She was shocked to see tears suddenly form in his eyes. "No, Ami, I'm far from alright. Tell me you-"   
  
"I love you, Anakin Skywalker, and I'll never leave you." She stood on tip-toe and gently kissed him, sliding her arms around his neck and drawing him into her warmth. Her embrace, her heart and her soul. His lips tasted of forbidden fruits, of sorrows and triumphs and promises yet kept. She tasted fear; fear for her and for himself. Padmé deepened the kiss, her mouth aggressive on his, telling him with her thoughts and actions that he had nothing to fear.   
  
He responded, but she could feel his restraint. *Let go for me, Ani.* She felt him stiffen, his instant denial of being able to let go of his control.   
  
*I can't, Angel, I'm afraid.*   
  
She gentled her kiss, turning it into a sweet expression of her sympathy and understanding. The depth of her love. Anakin moaned softly, the tears in his eyes trailing down his cheeks as he tore his mouth from hers. Or tried to. Padmé wouldn't let him escape. Keeping her hands firmly locked around the back of his head, his padawan braid looped around one hand, she didn't let him go.   
  
She heard his worried, his fears. Felt his panic when she, she woman he loved, insisted he let go and give her his all. She told him without words that she wanted it, she wanted him, in her arms and beyond reason.   
  
She knew the instant he gave in as his mouth slanted firmly across hers and his hands stopped trying to tug her hands away. His fingers slid up her bare arms in a caress she felt clear to her toes. Her hands gentled around him, simply holding herself upright as she melted into his frame. He lifted her in his arms, cradling her against his chest and stepped further into the shadows towards a bench. Padmé suddenly stiffened, going completely still in his arms.   
  
He pulled back confused, unable to read her thoughts because of the turmoil of his own. "Wha-?"   
  
She reached up and covered his lips with a finger. Her thoughts gradually penetrated his own as she focused on his. *Shhh. Don't speak, Anakin, we're being watched.*  
  
He frowned, stretching out with the Force. He could feel her thoughts focused on his own, but quickly blanked them. He needed to concentrate and just having her in his arms was a huge distraction. He swallowed hard tried to focus above the clamoring of his heart and desire. Somehow he managed to succeed, but there was no one around, no one closer than the party that was still going on in the main hall.   
  
"There's nobody around, Padmé, are you sure?"   
  
She nodded, scanning the area but barely moving her head. *No words. We're being watched, I can feel their eyes on me.*   
  
He placed her feet back on the ground but didn't move away from her. *Can you tell from what direction?*   
  
She shook her head.   
  
*Kiss me, but keep an eye out.*   
  
He swallowed the laugh that threatened. She wanted him to keep a clear head while kissing her? Was she nuts?   
  
Laughter echoed in his mind. *No, Anakin, but if someone is watching us they might make their move if we're otherwise occupied.*   
  
He knew she was right but that wouldn't make it any easier. *I don't know if I can, Angel. I taste you and...*   
  
She smiled, grabbing the front of his tunic and tugging him towards her. *I know. I have the same problem. Kiss me, Anakin, please? I'll watch out for both of us.*   
  
He lifted one hand to gently caress her face, searching her eyes as his head slowly lowered. *You'd better be right about this, Ami. I don't like distractions when I'm kissing you.*   
  
She arched her neck and met his lips in a soft kiss, careful not to deepen it or move too much as she carefully scanned the area over his shoulder and to the left. A whisper of movement, a flash of silver. She suddenly threw Anakin to the right as something silver and humming sliced through the air towards his back.   
  
The vibro-knife ripped through her upper arm, grating against the bone, but she didn't scream. Already in motion, Padmé grabbed the small blaster from beneath her skirt even as the knife ripped through muscle and sinew. She fired once before the feeling left her fingers, the blaster bolt hitting the shadow and deflecting off something into the air.   
  
Anakin rolled to his feet, igniting his lightsaber even as Padmé fired her blaster. He felt the sudden pain as if the knife had entered his own arm, and fought back the sudden flash of fury. How dare someone hurt her! He leapt at the shadow, unable to feel any kind of threat or presence through the Force. He landed a second after Padmé's blaster bolt, but there was no one there. The light from the blue blade illuminated the area near him but it was all quiet. He knelt, examining the ground carefully. There was the imprint of a soft soled shoe in the loose dirt of the flower bed.   
  
Padmé hurried to his side, her arm hanging limply, the blaster now in her off hand. "Did you find anything?"   
  
"Just this," he motioned at the ground.   
  
She frowned down at the imprint, wincing as she accidentally moved her arm. Anakin was at her side in a moment, examining the wound and the blade that still stuck out. She hadn't even bothered to remove it. He shut it off and gently pulled the blade from her arm as she hissed, trying to suppress the pain.   
  
"Are you alright?"   
  
She nodded. "I'm fine. A little bacta and I'll be good as new. We should report this to the palace guards."   
  
Anakin shook his head. "It won't do them any good. I couldn't detect the assassin, Padmé. It didn't feel as if anyone was around and someone who can hide their presence, or lack of presence, so completely from a Jedi is dangerous."   
  
"Whoever it was, they threw that knife at you, Anakin. It was aiming for your back."   
  
His face was grim as he pocketed the blade, but he focused his attention on her arm. Padmé gasped as healing energy swept through her system, knitting torn muscles and flesh, repairing the damaged bone as surely as Bacta. Anakin's face was pale, drawn in the faint light as he hooked his lightsaber back to his belt. "Let's get you inside, Angel. Then I'll find Obi-Wan and tell him what happened."   
  
Padmé tested her arm, feeling the newly healed muscles protest immediately, and gasped. She wrapped her fingers over the bloodied patch on her arm and smiled at him. "You look like you're going to fall over."   
  
He shook his head, but he was swaying on his feet. "Force healing is draining."   
  
She slid under his arm, wrapping her uninjured arm around his waist and hugging him. "You should have waited until we got inside, what if they come back?"   
  
He stopped before they'd gone two steps, turning her towards him to gently cup her face. "I can't stand to have you in any kind of pain, Padmé. It kills me to feel it."   
  
She felt him sway, stumbling a little, and braced her body under his. "Come on, lover. Your report to Obi-Wan can wait until morning. Let's get you to bed."   
  
"Are you going to tuck me in?"   
  
She laughed softly, leading him back into the dark hallways, her eyes scanning each shadow before they passed it. "If you ask really nicely, I might be convinced to stay with you."   
  
His arm tightened about her shoulders as she led him to his room. The corridors were quiet as he palmed the lock. Padmé refused to leave his side as he made to step in, and helped him to his bed. He looked at her, his eyes already dropping from fatigue, as she went and locked the door. His last conscious memory was of her body curling against his as he dropped off to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Something's wrong."   
  
Sabé jerked, startled, at the soft voice at her elbow. She turned to face him, her eyes scanning the area even before she registered the action. "What's wrong?"   
  
Obi-Wan's face was grim, withdrawn. "I felt a surge of emotion from Anakin and then nothing. He and Padmé left about five minutes ago, do you have any idea where they might go?"   
  
Sabé fought a blush. Oh, she had an idea alright. From the looks those two had been giving each other... she fought off the thought, feeling disloyal for thinking it. "I... Don't your Force powers give you a general direction?"   
  
"No. I know they're not upstairs. Where else might two young people go?"   
  
"The gardens?" She shrugged helplessly. "There are six different gardens, though. Of course, she still has access to the private garden until tomorrow. She may have taken him there."   
  
He grasped her under the elbow, his words urgent. "Take me there."   
  
She gasped as he led her from the room, fighting the urge to say something completely inappropriate for the moment. She'd always had a sharp tongue, but around him she found it inordinately hard to control. "It's in the furthest corner of the Palace from this party. If they wanted to escape the Jedi, and the people, they'd likely take the unused corridors as much as possible."   
  
Obi-Wan released her as Sabé got her bearings and waved him quickly down a side hallway. It was dark, the passages quiet for all but their footsteps. Sabé felt the hairs on the back of her neck begin to rise and slowly her pace. "Somebody's here."   
  
Obi-Wan, who'd been scanning the area through the Force, looked at her strangely. "Are you sure? I don't sense anything."   
  
Sabé nodded, silently cursing the darkness her eyes couldn't penetrate completely. "I'm a bodyguard for a living, trust me, you know when someone is watching you. This doesn't feel threatening though. At least, not towards you or me."   
  
Sabé continued to search the shadows, unsure if the ripple of movement was from the curtains blowing in the slight breeze or someone moving. "Hello?" She didn't really expect an answer, but she tried anyway.   
  
"If they're after Padmé, I don't think they're going to answer."   
  
"I know, but I had to try. Come on, let's see if we can find Padmé and Anakin, seeing that they're alright will make me feel better."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded, his hand on his lightsaber. Whatever was out there, if indeed something was, seemed to have moved on. Sabé quickened her pace as she headed towards Padmé's apartment. They were quiet as they walked, each keeping an eye out, in their own way, for danger. Sabé's hand stretched out behind her, and Obi-Wan's met it half way. Their fingers laced together like teenagers, they went to find their friends.  
  
  
  
  
The main window in the bedroom opened silently on well cared-for hinges. A slight breeze wafted in over the sleeping figures as a shadow slipped into the room. Unfolding from a slight crouch, the figure blended into the darkness perfectly as it approached the bed. Emerald eyes took in the situation.   
  
The young woman was curled around her young Jedi, her hair spread out across her back and shoulders like a spider web. Fully clothed, she hadn't even bothered to remove her finery. She was more of a living blanket, or so it seemed, to the observer. The young man was holding the woman protectively, even in sleep, her head tucked carefully under his chin. His breathing was deep and even, in time with the woman's, as her fingers gently curled and uncurled on his chest.   
  
The figure shook its head and stepped closer, reaching into one pocket and froze. Voices could be heard in the hallway. The firm lips settled into a determined line as a small device was pulled from a pocket. Flipping switches with a quick thumb, they pulled a small vial from another as they readied the device. Carefully bending over the bed so not to touch the woman, a needle tip caught the moonlight and sparkled.   
  
Moving close the tip was placed against the jugular of the man. He turned his head in his sleep, jerking away from the contact. The needle point came back, looking for the precise place of entry as the voices in the hallway got louder. The woman began to stir, rolling away and knocking the metal injection unit to the floor.   
  
The loud clatter had her sitting upright, reaching under a pillow automatically.   
  
The shadow backed away hurriedly, knowing it'd been seen.   
  
"Hold! Don't move or I will be forced to kill you!"   
  
The shadow bowed to her, making a mockery of the movement before lunging at the window just as she fired. The bolt connected in the back of the shadow's thigh just as they caught the synthrope and broke their fall. Biting back a hiss of pain, the shadow quickly disappeared into the darkness of the floor below. 


	13. Illness?

The Ties That Bind  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Padmé watched the open window, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling as the figure dropped from view. She took in a deep breath and slowly slid out of the bed. Where was she? She didn't dare look around, but disoriented from sleep she wasn't- oh right, she was in Anakin's room. She swallowed hard, the ghost feeling of something rough and metallic scraping along her skin. What had just happened? The sound of a knock on the main door brought her head around but she was quickly distracted. Anakin. Was he alright? She cast another look at the window before placing her blaster on the bed next to him. "Anakin?"   
  
He didn't even stir. She reached out for their connection, their Life-Bond and her eyes widened. She couldn't reach him. Something was blocking her! "Anakin!" she grabbed him by the front of the shirt and rolled him over. His breathing was shallow, his skin clammy. Was this a result from his Force healing? "Anakin, please wake up!"   
  
The knock on the door came again. "Not now!" she yelled.   
  
"Padmé?"   
  
She froze. "Obi-Wan!" she pushed herself from the bed, crossing to quickly close and latch the window before running to the main door and unlocking it. She opened it with quick, frantic movements. "Anakin won't wake up. There was an intruder but they got away out the window." She said nothing more as she was running back to the bed, crawling over to the still sleeping Anakin.   
  
Obi-Wan and Sabé exchanged looks as they entered Anakin's room. Obi-Wan went to the bed as Sabé called up the comm. unit and quickly gave what little information she had to the security force.   
  
Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's forehead, a frown of concern on his face. Padmé looked shaken, her face pale as Sabé switched on the lights and joined them. She was shivering and the handmaiden grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed. "You're shaking, Padmé, here."   
  
Padmé's hands were wrapped around Anakin's, gently chaffing it as Obi-Wan checked his Padawan's responses. She didn't acknowledge that she could hear her friend. Sabé shook her head silently and placed the blanket over Padmé's shoulders. Obi-Wan stepped back from the bed, his foot connecting with something metallic on the floor.   
  
He frowned, crouching down to pick it off the floor and his eyes widened in shock. "What's this doing in his room?"   
  
Padmé's eyes never left Anakin's face. "The intruder dropped it."   
  
Obi-Wan's brows drew together as he studied the instrument. "Sabé, stay with Padmé and Anakin. I need to talk to the med-techs."   
  
She nodded, seeing him to the door before closing and locking it behind him. Sabé's gaze fell on Padmé's worried face as she turned around. "It'll be alright, Padmé." Her voice was quiet, confident as she sought to reassure her friend.   
  
"I can't lose him, Sabé." Padmé's voice was choked. "I can't lose him, not now. I can't feel his thoughts, even though I know he's alive, I can't hear him in my head."   
  
Sabé wrapped an arm around Padmé's shoulders and hugged her. "Whatever it is, Obi-Wan will find it. We won't let him be taken from you, I promise."   
  
Padmé let her head fall on Sabé's shoulder and closed her eyes, sorrow bowing her shoulders. "I'm so tired. I just want to lay down beside him and sleep."   
  
"You've got to stay awake." Sabé's voice was urgent even as she stroked her hair gently, "For Anakin. For yourself. If you let yourself sleep and he can't find you to help guide his way out of wherever his is, you'd never forgive yourself."   
  
Padmé closed her eyes, hugging her friend with one arm even as she clutched Anakin's hand in a death grip. "Keep me awake. Don't let me fall asleep."   
  
Sabé's arms tightened around her friend. "I promise."  
  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan's footsteps echoed in the halls as he ran quickly towards the medical lab that was on the lower level of the palace. He sent a mental, Force call to Master Yoda, asking the diminutive Master to meet him there. He got little more than an affirmative feeling, but didn't waste any more time on it. He had to get this substance analyzed and figure out what was happening to Anakin.   
  
He slid around one corner, his shoes barely finding purchase as he stopped outside the Medlab. Smoothing his hair and his robes, he double checked his appearance before carefully stepping into the lab. A male tech looked up from analyzing something under a microscope. "Master Kenobi!" he set his work aside and pushed away from his desk. "What bring you here, I trust you're not ill?"   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head, "Not I, my Padawan. I believe he was nicked with this." He placed the injector on the table, the needle facing away from the doctor. "I have been unable to rouse him."   
  
The doctor frowned and picked up the device, carefully extracting the small vial of fluid. "I'll have this analyzed for you in a few minutes."   
  
Before Obi-Wan could thank the man, he disappeared into another room. The sound of a repulsor-chair brought Obi-Wan's head around. He bowed. "Master Yoda."   
  
"What need you, Obi-Wan?"   
  
"Anakin is in some kind of shock, I couldn't wake him."   
  
Yoda nodded thoughtfully. "Tell me what happened, yes?"   
  
"I felt a disturbance during the Party shortly after Anakin and Padmé left. A feeling like Anakin was in trouble. Sabé and I went to find them. When we found them, Padmé spoke of an intruder, but I could feel nothing and nobody around. I don't doubt her word, since the attacker nicked Anakin with a needle and some kind of fluid. The tech is analyzing them now."   
  
Yoda frowned. "Strange and disturbing this is. Know you why someone would harm your Padawan?"   
  
"No Master. I'm at a loss to explain it."   
  
"Check on him, I will."   
  
"Thank you Master, I'll wait here and get the tech's report."   
  
Yoda nodded and steered his chair out of the lab. Obi-Wan paced up and down the small waiting area, impatient for the tech to return. He couldn't lose Anakin, not when the boy was so close to fulfilling his potential. His head came up a couple minutes later when the door opened again, allowing the tech to step back inside. His face was grim. "Master Kenobi, I'm afraid the compound is something I've never seen before. I can tell you what it's composed of, but I don't think that will help. Based on the elements involved, it's specifically designed to kill Jedi."   
  
"How so?"   
  
The man sighed, reaching up to remove his lenses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "It's a Force suppressant, or at least, it contains one. We've dealt with Jedi a lot in the last nine years and some of the base elements of this I can't help but recognize. Two of the eight are Force suppressants. Two of them are a compound known to attack a person's immune system with the intention of disabling and destroying it. One is a poison designed to attack red blood cells and transform them. Though I don't know into what. Another is something to keep him unconscious. The rest of the elements are... beyond my comprehension."   
  
"May I take this back to the council for study? Perhaps they can piece together the missing elements."   
  
The Tech placed the small vial of fluid on the counter, "Be my guest. Without knowing what it is, I can't even suggest a treatment. Whoever put this together was smart; by purging him of one element in the compound, you may irreversibly damage his nervous system. I'd proceed very, very carefully if I were you, Master Kenobi."   
  
Obi-Wan thanked the tech and left the medlab. So much for medical analysis. Carefully placing the vial in his robe, he made his way back to Anakin's chambers. Master Yoda needed to know about the analysis before any kind of treatment could be administered.  
  
  
  
  
Padmé stretched out next to Anakin, her eyelids dropping with exhaustion. Whatever was affecting him seemed to be spreading to her. How, she wasn't sure. Sabé had left the room momentarily to get the door, and Padmé took the opportunity to gently brush Anakin's cheek with the back of her fingers. "I love you," she told him softly. "You have to wake up, Anakin. Please, open your eyes."   
  
The sound of a repulsor chair was soft in the silence, but she couldn't find the energy to lift her head.   
  
"Move you must, Padmé."   
  
She blinked. Yoda? What was he doing here? She pushed herself up on one arm, the limb shaking with fatigue as she fought to do as he asked. "I'm sorry, Master Yoda," her voice seemed faint, even to her own ears, "I think whatever's affecting him is affecting me."   
  
Yoda frowned, landing his chair next to the bed before picking up his gimmer stick and carefully walking to the side. He climbed on the edge and sat next to Anakin, carefully looking at the unconscious apprentice. He poked the side of Anakin's neck with the stick, his eyes widening when a ripple of red streaks was visible in his veins for a moment before disappearing. "Sick he is. Not from poison. From the darkside it is."   
  
"That would explain why it's affecting Padmé then." Sabé went to Anakin's other side and helped her friend sit up. "Stay with me Queenie."   
  
Padmé made a face but found herself grateful for Sabé's help. "Is there anything we can do, Master Yoda?"   
  
Yoda closed his eyes and focused his senses on the apprentice. Nothing. Not even a flicker of life sense. He could feel a malevolent presence, but not in the Jedi. The young woman holding his hand was radiating darkside energy. Yoda's eyes opened and they focused on Padmé. Somehow, through the Force bond the two shared, she was pulling the energy from his body. Energy that should have been eating at Anakin's Force sensibilities and endangering his life. Instead they were working on Padmé's more vulnerable systems. "Remove your hand, you must. The darkside I sense inside you."   
  
Padmé's gaze was listless as she looked at him, but her life force hadn't diminished. As long as she was conscious, it was as if the darkside energy couldn't finish its intended purpose. "Take my hand, you must."   
  
She looked at the little claw-like hand of the green Jedi Master and couldn't find the energy to move. It was as if something were slowly destroying her motor functions. "Sabé, I can't..."   
  
Sabé grasped Padmé's hand and offered the limp appendage to Master Yoda even as she pried Padmé's hand from Anakin's. Yoda's hands were soft, surprisingly so, yet strong as they held her fingers captive. She could feel energy swirling inside her as the diminutive Jedi's Force powers flowed into her system. Strength began to fill her, the darkness and lethargy being shaken off by the clean, pure energy. Her eyes closed as the awesome force of Yoda's power roared through her veins, destroying the crackling, malevolent energy. Feeling the power beginning to recede, ebbing from her system slowly, she carefully opened her eyes.   
  
Yoda dropped her hand and nodded once, a slight smile on his face. "It was as I thought. Consuming you, it was. Safe, you are."   
  
Padmé took a deep breath, straightening her shoulder unconsciously. She felt as if she'd just shed a hundred pounds from her shoulders. "What was?"   
  
"Sith Energy. Know what they were doing, the intruder did."   
  
Padmé felt a chill sweep down her back as she looked at Anakin. "Why would they want to kill him?"   
  
"Know this, I do not."   
  
Padmé picked Anakin's hand up again, bringing it to her chest and cradling it over her heaty. "Will he be alright?"   
  
"Not if what the tech's report says is true."   
  
All eyes in the room went to a serious looking Obi-Wan. "What found you, Obi-Wan?"   
  
Obi-Wan offered the vial to Master Yoda. "Whatever it is, it's designed to kill Jedi. There are Force suppressants in this, along with two types of chemicals designed to attack and destroy the immune system. One is a poison that works on the blood and the last is to keep him unconscious. That's the short version. The last two elements are something the tech couldn't identify."   
  
"Darkside energy, they were."   
  
Obi-Wan blinked. "How do you know, Master?"   
  
Yoda pointed at Padmé, "Attack her, it did. The Life-bond put her in danger. Still wish you to continue on your quest for one?"   
  
Sabé looked at Obi-Wan, who's gaze had fallen on Padmé's still shaking form. She was looking better than when he'd left, but she seemed to be taking Anakin's incapacitation alot harder than necessary. He fought a humorless smile. That wasn't exactly true, she could lose him in the next few hours if they didn't do something quickly. Did he want to inflict that on Sabé? He couldn't look at her as he nodded to Yoda. "Yes Master. I believe the good outweighs the bad."   
  
Yoda sighed and turned back to Padmé, "Fell him, can you? Through your bond?"   
  
She shook her head, tears on her lashes. "No. I can't hear him, I can't feel his thoughts or emotions. I can't even tell if he's dreaming!"   
  
"Calm yourself." Yoda's voice was firm. "Calm you must be to help him, yes?"   
  
Padmé took a deep breath, fighting against the panic that was threatening to overwhelm her. If this was what she felt with Anakin possibly knocking on death's door, what would he feel when it was her time to go? She fought it down, forcing herself to radiate a calmness that she didn't feel. She had to be strong, for Anakin.   
  
Obi-Wan and Yoda conversed quietly as she fought her inner demons, discussing ways of helping Anakin. His system had taken only a small dose, but even a drop had the potential to kill, given enough time.   
  
Padmé kept Sabé's hand clenched tightly with hers. "He'll be alright, Padmé. Obi-Wan and Master Yoda won't let him die."   
  
Padmé swallowed hard, gently stroking Anakin's cheek, his skin feeling colder than it had before. "He has to be alright, Sabé. I'll die without him."   
  
Sabé wrapped her arm about her friend and concentrated on giving her strength. Anakin had to pull through this, if he didn't Sabé didn't want to think about what Padmé would do. She'd heard the truth in her friend's words, felt the anguish and determination. If Anakin did indeed die, Padmé would have nothing left to live for. 


	14. Reprieve

The Ties That Bind  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Lightning crackled in the Naboo sky as the sun began to climb over the horizon, its light muted by the dark storm clouds. Inside the palace, the Jedi council surrounded the single occupant lying still on the bed. Their heads bowed, low murmurs could be heard through the open window. Rain lashed at the panes, revealing a young woman pacing in the next room, her hands playing with the edge of her formal gown. Her hair lay in a mess about her shoulder, the chocolate strands twisted and gnarled.   
  
"What's taking them so long!?"   
  
"Easy Padmé," admonished the other young woman from her position at the desk. "The Jedi know what they're doing, if anyone can heal Anakin they can."   
  
Padmé whirled, her skirt swirling about her ankles as she walked. "It's been hours, how long does it take to simply annihilate that thing from his system? He got what, one drop in his blood stream?"   
  
"Be thankful it wasn't more, Padmé, any more and he'd be dead by now."   
  
She started shaking, clenching her hands together. "Don't remind me. I could lose him still." She wrapped her arms about her waist, pausing by the window and stared out as the rain hit the glass in sheets. "The rainy season is here."   
  
"You didn't notice it, you've been too busy with your Jedi."   
  
Padmé leaned her head against the pane. "He's got to be alright, Sabé, he's got to pull through this!"   
  
*Angel...*   
  
She jumped, her heart moving into her throat at the whisper soft, agonizing voice. "Anakin!"   
  
Before Sabé could stop her, Padmé ran to the bedroom door and threw it open. "Anakin!" She ducked under the arms of the Jedi, who were still deep in meditation, and crawled onto the bed. "Anakin?"   
  
He didn't stir, even as she stroked his brow, clutching one of his hands in hers. "Anakin? I heard you call me." She searched his still features, concern causing her brow to furrow. She hadn't imagined it, had she?   
  
*Angel...*   
  
Her heart jumped again as his voice echoed in her thoughts, louder this time. She reached for their mental link, their Life bond. *Anakin?*   
  
The barest tendril of thought came through to her and her pulse leapt. He was alive! He was going to be alright! Tears flooded her eyes, and she fought to blink them back. She placed her palm on his forehead, leaning down to gently kiss him on the lips as the Jedi Masters took a breath as one.   
  
Anakin moans softly as she pulled back, the barest squeeze of his hand making her eyes tear up again. Her throat tightened with relief and joy. "Anakin!"   
  
"Angel..."   
  
She ducked her head, blinking rapidly. "No, Ani, just Padmé."   
  
*You are an Angel, you led me back.*   
  
She closed her eyes, feeling her fight to keep from crying fail as the tears spilled over her cheeks.   
  
*Don't cry, Padmé, please.*   
  
Neither noticed when the Jedi council silently left the room, their skin ashen, exhausted from hours of repairing micro-cellular damage. Padmé pulled his hand to her lips and kissed it, her eyes shimmering as she looked down at him. "I thought I'd lost you."   
  
"Never..." his voice was barely a whisper, and she could tell he was exhausted. Healing her the day before must have drained him so completely he'd been defenseless against whatever had been injected into his system. Guilt assailed her and his eyes sharpened on her face. *It's not your fault, Angel, honest! Don't even think it!*   
  
"I can't help it."   
  
His fingers squeezed her again. *You're tired, Ami, get some sleep. I'll be fine once I've gotten some real rest.*   
  
She shook her head. "I couldn't, not now. I almost lost you the last time I fell asleep."   
  
"Please?"   
  
Her heart melted at his soft plea. She kissed the backs of his fingers and stretched out next to him, angling her body so she could cradle his head against her chest. "I'll lie with you and watch over you while you sleep, but I don't think I'll be able to."   
  
*Thank you, Angel.*   
  
She bent down and kissed his gently. "Sleep, Ani. I'll be here when you wake up."   
  
His eyes fluttered closed and, quickly, he breathing became even again. She gently stroked his hair as she lay beside him. She'd come so close to losing him, so close to being bereft of his presence. She could feel it again though, feeling his emotions and thoughts. He wasn't dreaming, not yet, but she was certain she'd feel and experience those as well if he did. Laying her head on top of his, she curled around his upper body and stared at the window. She wouldn't be caught unawares again.   
  
Yet, when Sabé checked on them a few minutes later, Padmé's eyes were closed, her breathing even. Sabé smiled softly at her friend, shaking her head before going to check the window. Making sure both locks were in place, she then turned to the bed and covered Padmé and Anakin with a blanket before shutting the lights off. The door closed behind her soundlessly as she stepped back into the common room. She had to check with the security people, but for now, she'd stay where she was and make sure nothing happened to either of them. It was the least she could do after last night.  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere beneath the palace a dark figure limped through the halls. The security above had been increased and getting back to their room had been almost impossible. At least, it would be until nightfall.   
  
The stench of burned ozone waved across their face as they stepped into one of the water refineries below the palace. Extracting the metals from the water, they were exuding sheets of building materials for the homes on the surface. The figure stopped beside on of the intake vents, where the water poured into the machine and reached up to pull of their gloves. One finger at a time, the black gloves were removed, revealing slender, strong hands that seemed to be a stranger to hard labor. Woman's hands. Smooth fingers unmarred by calluses, dipped into the running water and cupped it, bring it to run gently over the small blaster wound in the back of her thigh. She sighed as the cool water soothed the sting of the heated flesh. Damn that woman. She had rotten timing. A half second more and she would have accomplished her mission with a single thrust of a needle.   
  
She carefully checked the wound with her fingers, finding only a glancing blow and sighed in relief. It could be patched up and covered by tonight's ceremony. It wouldn't do to have to change her choice of gown now. She stood, pulling her gloves back on and looked around. The exhaust vent extended into the ceiling, leading straight into the walls of the Palace and the roof. She paused under it, a cold smile crossing her lips beneath the mask. From the roof the access to her chamber was through a window, that she could swing. Literally.   
  
Carefully checking the vent for alarms, she pulled a little multi-tool from her pocket and applied it to the sides. The vent came free after a couple of minutes of toying with the hinges. She let it fall, swinging open like a door, before jumping into the vertical shaft. Before she began to drop, she extended her legs outwards, slamming them into the wall as the small of her back hit the other. Jammed in the tunnel, she carefully replaced the vent covering, being careful to leave no evidence of her tampering. Thankfully blaster wounds didn't bleed.   
  
Carefully pushing herself up through the vents, the going was slow, the throbbing of her thing making her hiss more than once as the muscle cramped around the injury. She gritted her teeth, silently vowing to do more climbing and physical exercise when her wound was healed. She came to an off shoot and pulled herself up, taking a moment' rest. She grimaced as the blaster wound grated against the sharp edge of the vent. Scratch that, she'd keep doing the physical while she healed. Her pain tolerance had to be improved. Bracing herself again, she continued climbing towards the roof. She'd failed twice in one night, but once she was patched up and healed, she would try again. She would not fail.  
  
  
  
Anakin began to stir as the rain began to let up around dinner time. His head was pounding, his chest aching from whatever had been injected into him earlier. His mouth felt dry as his eyes slowly opened. His head was resting on something soft. The tiny details on Padmé's gown slowly came into detail and it was all he could do not to move. His head was nestled securely against her breast, her hands loosely linked behind it to keep him there. He swallowed with difficulty.   
  
"Padmé?"   
  
She moved fractionally, but her thoughts were still focused on his comfort. Even in sleep she was concerned with how he was resting.   
  
Anakin took a breath, his mind slowly registering where the rest of his body was. He felt his cheeks heat as he realized he was half draped over her, his hands curled around her hips like a baby monkey. Her feet were tangled in the sheets by his hips, cocked as if to kick. He hoped she wouldn't jerk when she woke or it would be very, very painful.   
  
He tried another tactic. *Angel... Wake up... It's time to wake up.*   
  
He could feel awareness slowly beginning to awaken, the dreamless sleep which held her captive, beginning to loosen its hold.   
  
*Angel.*   
  
*Anakin?*   
  
He chuckled softly, letting hit hands slip around her waist to engulf her in a hug. *You were expecting someone else, love?*   
  
She yawned and he tilted his head. She was awake. "Good morning."   
  
She neck jerked at the soft voice, her face tilting slightly so she could look down at him. A smile blossomed on her face. "Anakin. You're alright!"   
  
He smiled, hugging her waist before slowly letting her go. She refused to move and he swallowed hard. "Angel, I'm having a tough time being this close to you, do you think...?"   
  
She caught his thoughts as he said the words and released him. "Sorry."   
  
He grabbed her by the waist and tugged her down so that their faces were even. Levering himself up on one arm, he stared down at her, reaching up to sweep her hair off one creamy shoulder. "I love you. Did I thank you for what you did yesterday?"   
  
"I almost got you-"   
  
He bent his head, kissing the words from her lips. She began to respond and he pulled back. "You saved my life, Padmé. Twice."   
  
She shook her head, "I didn't."   
  
"You did. You felt someone watching us, you saw the flash of the vibro blade before it was thrown. You're the one who woke up and stopped the assassin before they could finish whatever they had planned. I can only assume it was my death."   
  
She slid her arms around his bare chest and hugged him before realizing exactly what his state of undress was. She froze, her cheek over the heat of his heart. "Anakin?"   
  
"Yes, Padmé, I have something on under the covers."   
  
She flushed as he laughed, catching her dismayed thought.   
  
"Well, you know you can always ask if you want me to remove them."   
  
She swatted him before placing a gentle kiss over his heartbeat. "Maybe later, you naughty boy."   
  
He chuckled, holding her to him as he rolled onto his back. He stared up into her face, gazing deeply into her eyes. "I love you."   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"I almost lost you."   
  
"That's my line."   
  
He cupped the back of her head and gently urged her down, his gaze going to her lips as he did. "Whoever's it is, I couldn't feel you. That scared me more than anything."   
  
"Oh, Anakin. I was terrified!"   
  
"Kiss me, Angel. Remind me."   
  
She went willingly, her lips sliding over his in an aching kiss that burned him clear to his toes. He held her to him, his tongue slipping into her mouth to duel with hers. She sighed, moaning softly as she melted over him like chocolate. His kiss made her feel like a wanton, a woman willing to do anything to please him.   
  
*I like that thought, Angel.*   
  
She laughed softly in her mind, projecting an image of them rolling around on the bed and falling off for him to see. Anakin chuckled, his lips sliding off hers to gently tease her ear. "Is that an invitation?"   
  
She shivered against him, gently breaking his tight hold on her and bracing herself above him on her elbows. Her smile was slow. "Not yet it's not. Nothing can happen until you're knighted, remember?"   
  
His smile vanished, his gaze becoming shuttered. He'd been trying to forget.   
  
"I know you don't want to think about it, Anakin, but you've only got a week to prepare. Who knows what kinds of trials you'll face between now and then. I could lose you."   
  
He framed her face with his hands and shook his head. "No. I'll never let that happen. The thought of you in pain..."   
  
She swallowed, blinking back irrational tears. "You need to get dressed."   
  
He allowed her to roll off him but caught her hand before she slipped from the bed and placed a gentle kiss on the sensitive skin of her wrist. "No matter what happens, Angel, remember I love you."   
  
She nodded. "Me too."   
  
He released her hand and allowed her to stand. Watching her, he made no move to follow until she turned to him, one hand on her hair self-consciously. "Come on, lazybones, out of bed." His heated gaze made her blush. "And stop looking at me like that, I'm a mess."   
  
A slow, sexy smile curved his lips. "You, my dear, are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. I think I have to fluster you more often."   
  
She blushed more, her cheeks going from pink to red as she turned her face away. "Anakin, please."   
  
"Why does it bother you when I compliment you?"   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"Because I'm sincere?" he picked up her thoughts even as she spoke and pushed himself into a sitting position. His head spun some, but he felt a lot stronger than he had the day before. "Padmé, you've received lots of sincere compliments."   
  
She met his gaze a little shyly, striving to keep her mind off his bare chest. "I can tell you mean them Anakin. It's in your movements, your tone. That's very... humbling."   
  
He tossed back the covers and stood, cut-off shorts his only clothing as he approached her. He was a little shaky on his feet as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm supposed to compliment you, though, it's part of my job description."   
  
She laughed softly, returning the embrace. "Thank you, Anakin."   
  
He kissed the top of her head before stepping away. "Hand me my tunic, would you, Ami? I'm starved!"   
  
"Me too." She collected his tunic and pants from the floor, spinning as his thoughts, quickly hidden, flashed through her mind. "Anakin!"   
  
He blushed. "Sorry."   
  
She arched an eyebrow as she handed him his pants. "'For food too?'" she echoed. "My my, one track mind there, Jedi."   
  
He ducked his head. "Spiteful wench."   
  
She burst out laughing, throwing his tunic at him. "I'm going to change. Maybe by then you'll have your mind back on track."   
  
Anakin was pulling his tunic over his head as she left the room and sighed. Sometimes Force Bonds weren't all they were cracked up to be.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan joined Sabé for dinner later that evening after checking on Anakin. His Padawan had seemed no worse for wear after his little near-death experience. He was hiding something, but Obi-Wan was certain Anakin would talk when he was ready.   
  
Sabé was seated at the table, a glass clasped loosely in her fingers as she watched him. "For a minute there I thought you might not come."   
  
"My apologies, I had to check on Anakin."   
  
"How's he doing?"   
  
Obi-Wan sighed, taking the seat across from her. "He's better, seems to be recovering but he's hiding something. I'd feel much better if he'd just confide in me."   
  
Sabé took a sip of her wine, nodding to his glass. "Try it, the wine is excellent."   
  
He took a sip of the clear red and his eyebrows rose in surprise. "Smooth."   
  
She smiled. "I thought you could appreciate it. Did you have the chance to talk to the council today?"   
  
He nodded as she set her glass aside and began serving them dinner, "Master Windu came to speak with me, yes."   
  
"And?"   
  
He met her gaze squarely. "They'd like to talk to you in the morning."   
  
A shiver of fear slid down her spine. "Did he say why?"   
  
"No."   
  
Sabé bit her lip, chewing on it as she turned the thoughts over in her mind. She didn't like what she came up with. "Very well, I'll meet with them in the morning. For now, I have you to myself and I intend to take advantage of it."   
  
"Of the time, or of me?"   
  
"Would I have to take advantage of you, Master Jedi?"   
  
He fought back a grin. "Do you think you could, handmaiden?"   
  
"Is that a challenge?" she asked coyly, batting her eyelashes at him.   
  
He coughed, changing the subject. "This smells delicious, did you make it yourself?"   
  
She chuckled. "You can run, but you can't hide, Jedi. Yes, I made it myself. After what happened with Anakin I didn't want to take any chances."   
  
He unfolded a napkin and placed it in his lap as she did the same. "A wise decision. Perhaps we should have asked Anakin and Padmé to join us."   
  
She sputtered on her wine as she was trying to take a sip. "Oh no you don't! I spent hours just getting this right, that can make their own dinner!"   
  
He chuckled, picking up his utensils as she glared at him. "I'm joking, Sabé. Dig in. I don't know about you, but I'm starving."   
  
She let her annoyance fade and picked up her utensils, touched when he waited for her to take a bit before digging in. The look of pleasant surprise on his face was well worth the time she'd put into their dinner. "Didn't know I could cook, did you?"   
  
He swallowed the mouthful. "This is wonderful! Wow."   
  
She blushed and left it at that, continuing to eat in silence. It was companionable, easy, the way good friends can simply sit back in silence and feel comfortable. A warm feeling suffused her as she watched Obi-Wan eat. She wanted this every night, with him. She wanted to be the one he came home to. They finished dinner and retired to the couch, wine glasses in hand. "Did the council have anything else to say, Obi-Wan?"   
  
He took another sip of his drink, shaking his head. "No. They wouldn't even give me some indication of what their decision is." He crooked his index finger at her. "Come here, beautiful lady, you're too far away."   
  
Her smile was for him alone as she slid over on the couch, placing both of their glasses on the coffee table before curling up at his side. Her head came to rest on his chest as he gently stroked her hair. She sighed contentedly. "Will you spend the night with me tonight, Obi-Wan?"   
  
His heart skipped under her ear and she felt his sharp intake of breath. "Sabé..."   
  
She slid her hand across his chest, wrapping her arms about his waist. "I know, I know. You can't."   
  
"It's not that I don't want to."   
  
"You don't have to explain."   
  
He tilted her head up by slipping a gentle finger beneath her chin so he could look into her eyes. "I feel I have to."   
  
She shook her head. "No, you don't. I know you can't because of what might happen tomorrow. But that's why I want you to stay. I'm terrified," she admitted softly. "I could lose you for good, Obi-Wan. Do you have any idea how bleak my life looks without your friendship, your acceptance?"   
  
His eye looked deeply into hers as he gently traced the curve of her jaw line. "I know. You've given me a gift in my time here, Sabé. Something I never hoped to find, and never thought I could accept. I admit Anakin and Padmé's circumstances have helped, but I don't want to lose you."   
  
She smiled at him, tilting her head and raising it slightly so she could kiss the base of his throat. "You won't. Not now, not ever. Even if the Council says we can't go through with this. Even if I should somehow die before we're allowed to be together, you'll always have me. I love you, Obi-Wan."   
  
He ducked his head and kissed her softly. "Do you really want me to stay tonight?"   
  
Her breath caught in her throat and she nodded. Making a quick decision, and damning the council to the recesses of his mind, he scooped her up in his arms and stood. "Then I won't disappoint you."   
  
She looped her arms around his neck, dragging his lips back to hers for a passionate, soul-stealing kiss. His arms tightened around her as he stepped through the room towards the bedroom. She sighed contentedly and proceeded to seduce him with her mouth. A willing captive, he returned her kiss, the embers of passion flaring into life quickly and threatening to consume them. Her soft moan of pleasure was cut off as he kicked the door closed behind them. 


	15. Shadow's Strike

The Ties That Bind  
  
Chapter 15  
  
  
Padmé hummed softly to herself as she fixed her hair, running her brush through the gnarled strands. A smile crossed her lips as she stared at her reflection. She was free. Free from the responsibilities of ruling a world, free of dealing with all of the life-altering decisions for her people. She tugged the brush through the gnarled strands, her thoughts going to Anakin.   
  
*Are they ever far from me, Angel?*   
  
She grinned at herself in the mirror. Even a ways across the Theed palace, he could talk to her. *Of course not.* she replied, sending him the impression of a smile.   
  
He chuckled, the sound slipping through her system like warm honey. *That's my girl. The council said I was to speak with them in the morning, in fact, Obi-Wan, Sabé and you are supposed to come to. From the sound of it, they're giving them an answer tomorrow.*   
  
Padmé felt her heart skip a beat. *You mean they might have permission to do what you did to us?*   
  
There was a pause before his hesitant reply came back. *I think that's what Obi-Wan said. When I talked to Master Yoda a few minutes ago, they didn't seem thrilled at the possibility of allowing it though.*   
  
Padmé placed her brush on the dressing table and went to her wardrobe. She would stay in the palace until the new Queen was elected, which would happen in two days, and then her things would be moved to another room. Or, if she preferred it, to a house in the city. She pulled a long skirt from a hangar as she mulled over Anakin's revelation. *Is there anything we can do to help them?*   
  
His mental sigh echoed in her mind. *We can try, but I don't know what good we'll do.*   
  
She slipped into a loose shirt with flowing sleeves that left her stomach bare and hugged her breasts. The scooped neck didn't leave much fabric to cover her attributes. It was a shirt she'd never dared to wear before as Queen. It would have given the voters the wrong idea. She slid the skirt up her legs and belted it around her waist before checking the fastener at the front of her shirt a second time. She didn't want it to come undone, no matter how appealing it sounded.   
  
Anakin's laughter sounded in her mind. *But, Angel!*   
  
*Anakin! We're going for a walk, it's a nice night out and the guards say the gardens are safe. I'm having dinner brought to us on the upper terrace before we go explore.*   
  
*Wow. I thought I was supposed to be in charge of dinner arrangements.*   
  
*You don't mind, do you?*   
  
"Mind?"   
  
She whirled at the sound of his voice, her breath catching in her throat. She'd been so focused on their mental link she hadn't noticed him enter her quarters. She nodded.   
  
He stepped towards her, smiling the sexy half-smile that set her heart thundering in her breast. "Why would I mind having a powerful, thoughtful woman who's able to read my thoughts and feelings set up a dinner date?"   
  
She grinned, stepping into his arms and hugging him tightly. "Because it threatens your traditional role."   
  
He ducked his head and placed a kiss next to her ear, his words barely a whisper. "Last time I checked, I was hardly traditional. You're in love with a rebel and a rogue, Ami, but then you know that already." She laughed softly, her breath hitching in her throat as he nuzzled her ear. "You look beautiful, Angel."   
  
She pulled back blushing as she stepped away from him, catching his hand in hers instead. "Thank you, Anakin."   
  
He lifted his other hand to gently caress her pink cheeks. "Don't blush, I mean it."   
  
She smiled. "I know, that's why I'm blushing. Come on, or we'll be late for our dinner."   
  
Anakin slid his arm around her shoulders, keeping their fingers locked as he tucked her into his side. "Now that you're not the Queen, can I be more affectionate in public? Or is that going to be frowned upon?"   
  
She laughed softly, moving closer. "What do you think?"   
  
"I think if you keep doing that I might kidnap you."   
  
She grinned, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. "That sounds heavenly."  
  
They walked in companionable silence, enjoying each other's company, their thoughts centered mostly on the moment. Padmé could feel Anakin's nervousness about the upcoming meeting tomorrow, but was determined to take his mind off it. No Council talk for the rest of the night. No thinking of the trials and what might or might not happen. Lastly, no intrusions. She smiled, squeezing him around the waist. No intrusions sounded too good to be true.   
  
They entered the upper terrace over looking the garden they'd been attacked in, and stopped. A table set for two backlit by the setting sun held two covered plated. Anakin escorted Padmé to her chair and held it for her while she sat. She was pleasantly surprised by the courtly gesture as he went to take his own chair.   
  
"Where'd you learn that?"   
  
He smiled boyishly. "You'd be surprised what one learns in the Jedi Temple."   
  
She arched an eyebrow. "I saw what you learned at the Jedi temple, remember? I don't remember seeing that!"   
  
He laughed, lifting one hand and pointing it at her plate. The cover on her foot lifted gracefully and settled to the side before manually lifting his. "Obi-Wan insisted I get some training after our last encounter on Coruscant. I was accused of being brash, impulsive and manner-less. The Supreme Chancellor ensured I was given the proper training."   
  
She nodded. "That sounds like something he'd do." She lifted her fork and smiled. "Shall we?"   
  
They ate slowly, allowing them time to talk about several mundane things. Anakin spoke of his time with the Chancellor, his lessons and of the respect he had for the older man. He spoke of the calm power he seemed to radiate and Padmé couldn't help but smile. He was very taken with her old friend. Nearing the end of the meal, she lifted her glass of water and took a sip. "Anakin?"   
  
"Yes, love?"   
  
She cocked her head at him. "I have a question about our... Force bond."   
  
"Life-Bond."   
  
"Ok, Life-Bond. I know it allows us to work together better, since I know your thoughts and you know mine, but is there any way to hide them, or shield them, from each other? Something that could help if one of us is ever again in great pain?"   
  
He sighed, setting down his utensils and moving his plate to the side. "There is, but it's not easy for non-Jedi to learn."   
  
"But you could try and teach me?"   
  
His mouth quirked. "There is no try."   
  
She coughed, trying not to laugh into her water glass. "Is that another Jedi mantra?"   
  
He shrugged, smiling. "Kind of."   
  
"Kind of?" she echoed. "If it's not part of your Jedi training, then where did it come from?"   
  
"Master Yoda is always telling that to the younger padawans. You have no idea how many times I've heard that lecture."   
  
She laughed, "I can imagine, Anakin. You're quite the Jedi paradox."   
  
"Why thank you, Angel."   
  
"Trust you to take it that as a compliment."   
  
He smiled, winking at her. "That's why you love me. Do you really want me to teach you how to shield your thoughts from me?"   
  
She nodded. "Don't look so serious about it, I just want to be able to protect you if something should happen to me. I love sharing your thoughts and feelings, the connection we have lets me know you're alright and that you'll never leave me alone, but I like having some of my thoughts to myself."   
  
He reached across the table and gently stroked the back of her hand with his index finger. "It bothers you that you can't think without me listening in. I'm sorry, Padmé."   
  
She twined her fingers through his. "Don't be, Anakin. I may want to have a thought or two to myself but that's not a reflection on our bond. I love you, being this close to you is... mind blowing, but I still need space to be me. I feel as if you're inside my head all the time, and while I love knowing what you're feeling, I'm having trouble finding where we separate."   
  
His head bowed for a moment and she could feel his thoughts pull from her mind, the emotions dampened as he shielded his mind and feelings from her. When he met her gaze again, his eyes were serious. "Is that better?"   
  
She swallowed hard, feeling as if something was totally wrong with the question. Better? Better in what manner? She'd been feeling his pain, his thoughts for such a short period of time, yet without them she was bereft. She tugged her hand from his, folding them in her lap as she began to shake. She felt empty.   
  
"You understand now."   
  
She took a deep breath, lifting her face to meet his gaze, tears inexplicably pooling in her eyes. "Wh- what did you do?"   
  
"I'm completely shielded from you, Angel. You can feel that I'm alive, right?"   
  
She nodded.   
  
"But you can't hear my thoughts or feel what I'm feeling, right?"   
  
She shook her head.   
  
"Are you sure you want to learn how to shield yourself from me?"   
  
She searched his face, seeing the lines of tension around his mouth. He was as affected as she, but better at hiding it. She nodded slowly. "I want to learn how to shield part of my thoughts, Anakin. But never to that extent." She shuddered, clasping her hands on her biceps and rubbing them to shake off the shiver running through her frame.   
  
His emotions slowly came back to her. Relief mixed with trepidation. His thoughts still remained a mystery, but she felt her body slowly relax and stop shaking.   
  
"Feel better?"   
  
She nodded. "What did you do?"   
  
"I allowed the connection to be partially unshielded. Having one or the other will put not only you, but me too, at ease. With the Life Bond as strong as it is, it won't suffice forever. Eventually the shields will have to be dropped so that we can both feel complete again. I'm sorry, Angel, I really didn't mean to do this."   
  
"I know, Anakin." She took a sip of her water, shivering slightly. "Do you think you can show me how to shield myself?"   
  
"You're still determined to learn?"   
  
She nodded. "If for no other reason than I should know, Anakin."   
  
He sighed, allowing his shielding to drop away. *I'll teach you.* he told her silently as he rose from his chair. "Come on, Angel, we'll start with our first lesson tonight. What do you say we retire to the garden?"   
  
She rose to her feet and smiled, clasping the hand he extended to her. "Thank you."   
  
He pulled her close, tucking her against his side again. "Anything for you, Padmé. I can't say no to you."   
  
She smiled, snuggling next to his side as they made their way from the terrace and down towards the garden. She was looking forward to having him alone in a romantic setting, and though she wanted to lean how to shield her thoughts, she was determined to start in the morning. For now, she would simply enjoy his company.  
  
  
  
  
The moonlight bathed the main garden of the Theed palace, casting its soothing glow on an area built for peace. The peaceful quiet was broken by the soft sound of a woman's laughter as a young couple stepped into the garden. The woman hugged the man's arm, seeming to hang on his every word. Her dark hair reflected the moonlight as they walked the main path and around several large trees and bushed to the outer edge. Pausing near the outer wall, the man smiled down at his companion. His eyes closed as his head came down to steal a kiss from the small woman. She shifted, pushing his lightsaber to the side with her hip as she kissed him back, her eyes remaining open. Absorbed, he couldn't sense the threat as there was a sudden flash of silver and her arm came back, the vibro-blade plunging downwards and burying itself in his back. Her other hand, surprisingly strong on the base of his throat, held him where he was.   
  
She swallowed his screams with her mouth and carried him to the ground as his body twitched in its death throes. She tore her mouth from his and stood. Her green eyes were hard as they looked at the slain man. He would be the first of six to die. Turning on her heel, she left the gardens and keeping to the shadows. She'd learned the valuable lessons of playing on men's passions. Jedi, with their repressed emotions and hard fought for control, were the most rewarding targets. The most rewarding kills. With the Jedi council unaware of her presence here and most of them, human or not, eating out of her palm, this would be more than easy. It would serve her Master well. A hard smile crossed her lips as she slipped through the shadows. Tonight would be a productive night.  
  
  
  
  
Anakin held Padmé under one arm, keeping her close, as they stepped into the private garden. He smiled down at her, letting his feelings of contentment flow through their bond. An outside force, shock and death, suddenly slammed into him and he froze. "Something's not right," he said quietly, his head coming up.   
  
She shivered, a sliver of fear racing up her spine as she scanned the garden. "I feel it too. I left my comlink in my quarters..."   
  
Before she finished the sentence he was handing the comlink from his belt to her. She managed a small smile as she nodded her head in thanks. Anakin spun from her side as she clicked it on, his un-ignited lightsaber at the ready. She flipped to a security channel, "This is Padmé Amidala. Security is needed at the private gardens immediately."   
  
The unit crackled. "Roger. We're on our way."   
  
She flipped it off. The nice thing about being a former Queen was that people credited your words and didn't waste time with useless questions. She wasn't sure what she would have told them anyway. "Anakin?"   
  
*Two steps down the path, around the large fuzzy tree.*   
  
She could have laughed at his description except for their serious circumstances. What was it about the garden that was making it feel ominous? She stepped cautiously in his direction, her hand sliding to the holdout blaster she'd strapped to her thigh earlier. It seemed like a good idea after the attempts on Anakin's life the night before. She stepped around the tree and stopped. Anakin was crouching in the shadows, his hands busy with something on the ground. She heard him grunt, felt him pull on the Force for strength and then watched as he dragged a humanoid creature into the light. She gasped.   
  
Anakin knelt next to the slain man. The slain Cerean, he silently corrected himself. Jedi Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. Anakin took a deep breath, trying to smother his sudden flash of rage. It was no use as the darkness began to swirl inside him, simmering, threatening to boil over and into a killing rage.   
  
"Anakin, no!"   
  
He froze. Padmé's frightened voice snapping him out of the shock. She was in his arms, her arms held tightly around his neck. "Don't give in," she pleaded softly, clinging to him.   
  
He hugged her, held her tightly, and allowed the rage to fade. A Jedi Master had fallen. He closed his eyes, collecting his thoughts. "I'm alright."   
  
She pulled back slightly, looking up into his eyes questioningly.   
  
"Yes I'm sure. We need to see what killed him."   
  
She swallowed, nodded, and moved away, kneeling on the other side of the Jedi. Anakin carefully searched the body of the deceased Jedi Master for clues. Nothing on his front to indicate death, beyond his shocked, pained, expression. Grasping the front of the Cerean's tunic, he rolled him onto his stomach. Glaringly obvious in the moonlight was the handle of a vibro blade.   
  
The sound of running feet could be heard and Padmé rose to greet the security people, meeting them on the other side of the tree and carefully explaining the situation. Anakin simply sat back on his heels and stared at the knife handle protruding from the Jedi Master's back. Ki-Adi-Mundi had been a powerful Jedi. If he could fall to an assassin's blade, what could stop them if they came after him again? He swallowed hard. Master Yoda would have to be alerted. From what he could tell from the cold flesh, the Jedi Master had been dead for some time. He carefully reached up and closed the Cerean's eyes.   
  
Padmé stepped around the tree and straight to his side, clasping his hand in hers. With an insistent tug, she pulled him away from the scene. The security personnel would deal with it now.   
  
Anakin allowed her to lead, his good mood shattered. Seeing the dead Jedi had brought back all of his anguish. Padmé pressed close to his side, her presence soothing him, allowing him to control the dark urges that welled up inside his soul. He wasn't sure what he'd do if she was ever taken from him.   
  
"Don't think like that."   
  
"I can't help it, Angel."   
  
She sighed. "We have to find Obi-Wan and then inform the council of what happened."   
  
"You're reading my thoughts."   
  
She nodded. "You'd better believe it. Hang in there, Anakin, you'll make it through this, I promise."   
  
Anakin frowned, something nagging at the back of his mind, but not quite clear. What was it about the Jedi's death that bothered him so much? Ki-Adi-Mundi hadn't liked him much and the feeling had been mutual, so why was he grieving for him?   
  
"You didn't fell it through the Force."   
  
He jerked at her soft words. She was right. He hadn't felt the death of the Master through the force. Someone as powerful as he should have caused ripples since his death had been murder.   
  
"I don't like this, Ani."   
  
"Neither do I. You're right, let's go find Obi-Wan and then talk to the council."   
  
She nodded, allowing him to take the lead back towards the floor with their rooms.  
  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan was waiting for them when Anakin and Padmé stepped onto the upper floor, in the process of fastening his robe about his shoulders. "What's happened?"   
  
Anakin's composure was hard fought for, but he was glad when his voice didn't tremble or break. "Master Ki-Adi-Mundi is dead."   
  
Obi-Wan's sharp intake of breath was the only outward indication he'd shocked the Jedi Master. Through the force, he felt the ripple of instant sadness followed by determination. Obi-Wan looked from Anakin to Padmé, "When did this happen?"   
  
Anakin closed his eyes for a moment before responding. "From what I could tell, he'd been dead for several hours already."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "How?"   
  
"He was stabbed in the back with a vibro knife."   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "Come, we must speak with the council."   
  
Anakin and Padmé trailed along behind as Obi-Wan led the way through the corridors. Padmé linked her fingers with Anakin's, offering him the silent support she knew he'd need. He was still fragile from the loss of his mother and she was afraid he'd be unable to stop himself from falling into that void of despair and anger. *I'll be alright, Angel. You're here.*   
  
She squeezed his hand but was silent as they neared the rooms allocated to the members of the Jedi Council. Something was wrong. Anakin frowned. The feeling he'd had in the gardens came back and he froze. "Something is wrong, Master."   
  
Obi-Wan's lightsaber was already in his hand, held at the ready but un-ignited. He motioned for Anakin to flank the door on the other side of the hall. He looked at Padmé for a moment and she jerked when she felt Anakin relaying Obi-Wan's message to her directly. *Watch our backs, whoever can take down a Jedi Master is a force to be reckoned with.*   
  
She nodded, pulling out the blaster she was carrying and scanning the area around them as the Jedi forced open the door. The room was quiet, darkened as if for meditation, but Obi-Wan and Anakin could feel the wrongness in the room. It was too quiet.   
  
Anakin waved his hand over the light switch and the room lit up. He fell back in shock. The Thisspiasian Jedi Master, Oppo Rancisis, lay on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Anakin swallowed hard, feeling Padmé soft presence in the back of his mind. He held his temper, but could still feel the rage clamoring to get free. He turned away from the sight as Obi-Wan knelt next to the reptilian Jedi, checking for vital signs. He stood slowly. "He's been dead for a while. Come, Let's find Master Yoda."   
  
Anakin found himself wondering if they wouldn't find Master Yoda in the same condition. He hoped not. For all his dislike of the little Jedi Master, he was fond of him. Yoda was a wise mentor and a powerful Jedi. He was also the backbone of the Jedi order, without him, things would begin to fall apart.   
  
Obi-Wan walked swiftly down the hallway and knocked on the last door. After several moments it was opened by the tiny, green Jedi Master. From the look of him, he'd been meditating.   
  
"Master Yoda." Obi-Wan bowed, Anakin following his lead. Padmé inclined her head to the Jedi.   
  
Yoda looked at their grave faces and motioned for them to come in. "Wrong, something is?"   
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes Master. Two Jedi Masters have been killed this evening, we fear there may be more."   
  
Yoda stopped, his eyes becoming sad as he listened to their news. Two Jedi Masters dead and no indication from the Force? He frowned. How was this possible? "So sure, are you?"   
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Anakin and Padmé found Master Ki-Adi-Mundi's body earlier and just now we found Master Rancisis slain in his quarters. We thought to warn you first and didn't take the time to look for the way he'd been killed."   
  
"The assassin favors vibo-knives." Anakin's voice was soft. "Master Ki-Adi-Mundi took a blade in the back. Whoever did this knows the physiology of both their species very well. From the looks on their faces, they both died from the first strike."   
  
Yoda searched Anakin's face. "Think you this the assassin who is trying to kill you?"   
  
Anakin nodded. "Yes Master."   
  
Yoda frowned as he slid into his repulsor chair and powered it up. "Check, we must, on the other Masters. Meditating they are, shielded from on another."   
  
The Jedi left the room quickly, heading for the next three rooms and knocking to get the attention of the Jedi Masters. When they received no answers, they forced their way in. Padmé watched Anakin's back as Obi-Wan and Yoda worked across the hall. They found three more dead Jedi and one empty room. The remaining Masters were Yoda, Mace and Adi Gallia. The other three having been left on Coruscant in case of a crisis. Adi, a human female, quickly took stock of the situation, and took her leave to contact the remaining council members. Mace took Obi-Wan and went to find Master Eeth Koth. From the look of the slain Jedi Masters, the odds of finding him alive weren't good.   
  
Anakin's hands were white knuckled as he clutched the doorframe of the last room he'd opened. Master Plo Koon had been cut in half with his own lightsaber and his body lay in separate halves, having fallen apart when Anakin had tried to shake his shoulder. He swallowed convulsively. It was a sight he wasn't going to soon forget.   
  
Padmé stood from behind the Jedi's corpse and carefully covered the body with a blanket before going over to stand with Anakin. He pulled her into his arms, needing the solid contact, and buried his face in the curve of her neck. He was shaking, shaking so badly she was amazed his teeth weren't chattering. Hugging him tightly she gently stroked his hair. She could feel the memories of his mother's death, the Tusken Slaughter, fresh in his mind, and tried to soothe him. Slowly his inner turmoil was replaced by a determination strong enough to make her gasp. *I'm going to find who did this, Angel, and I'm going to make them pay.*   
  
She gasped. "Anakin, no! That's the Darkside talking!"   
  
He pulled back a little to look down into her face, his jaw set. "They can't get away with this, Padmé. The assassin needs to be brought to justice."   
  
She gently framed his face with her hands. "Justice yes. But you're not judge, jury and executioner. It's not your place. Bringing whoever did this back to stand trial is a beginning of justice. This is a matter for the council to decide."   
  
He closed his eyes, hearing the wisdom of her words. "I feel so helpless. We've lost five, maybe six, Jedi Masters... in one night! It's simply unheard of."   
  
She shook her head. "You're not invincible, Anakin."   
  
"I know that. I just... They're Masters. Masters! They don't deserve to die like this."   
  
"Who does?"   
  
He choked back what he was going to say, stunned by her soft question. She was doing that alot. "Nobody, I suppose." He bowed his head in defeat. "I don't like being so powerless to stop this."   
  
"Nobody does. Look at me Anakin."   
  
His eyes slowly opened, tears shimmering on his lashes. Her heart went out to him and she offered him a slight smile. "There are still Jedi who can find the assassin, you're one of them. I don't think Master Yoda is going to go looking for assassins, but Master Windu and Master Gallia will probably team up to search. You, Obi-Wan, Sabé and me can search on our own if need be."   
  
He blinked back the moisture in his eyes and nodded. "You're right. Let's talk to Master Yoda and see what he thinks. He may insist you and Sabé have nothing to do with this. It's now Jedi business."   
  
She reached up and gently tugged on his padawan brain. "This Jedi is my business so it's mine too. I'll go if he wants me too or not."   
  
He hugged her before stepping back. "Stubborn woman."   
  
She grinned. "You love me for it. Come on. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can do something about it." 


	16. Shadows Speak

The Ties That Bind  
  
Chapter 16  
  
  
They found Master Yoda sitting with Obi-Wan in Yoda's chamber. "Terrible this is," the small Jedi said. He looked as if he'd aged immeasurably in the last hour.   
  
Obi-Wan handed Yoda a small glass, which the Jedi Master took with a nod of thanks. "Do you think it might be a message of some sorts, Master?" Anakin asked as he knelt next to his Master. Padmé sat cross legged next to him and simply listened.   
  
Obi-Wan considered the question carefully, glancing at Yoda, but knew it was his place to answer his padawan. "You may be right, Anakin. But what's the message?"   
  
"Here, they wish us not."   
  
They looked at Yoda. "You mean in the palace, Master Yoda?" asked Obi-Wan, trying to get his mind around that.   
  
Yoda shook his head. "On Naboo."   
  
Anakin sucked in a sharp breath. "But why wait until the Council arrived to-"   
  
Obi-Wan raised a hand and cut him off. "Perhaps it's not the Jedi they object to. Anakin and I were fine until the council arrived, perhaps they simply wish the Masters gone. One way or another."   
  
Anakin's anger flared and he yelled without thinking, "They could have sent a message without killing the Masters!"   
  
"Calm yourself, young one."   
  
The chastising tone in Obi-Wan's voice brought hot color to his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Master," he mumbled, dropping his eyes.   
  
Obi-Wan looked at Yoda. "Anakin has a point for all his lack of tact in saying it. I don't think it's simply a message. I believe this is an attack on the Order. A declaration of War."   
  
Yoda was silent for long moments, his eyes closed. Padmé shifted her seat, and opened her mouth to speak after a few minutes of silence. Had the oldest Master fallen asleep? Her jaw snapped shut as Yoda opened his eyes again, looking weary. "Fallen, another has. Right, I think you are, Obi-Wan. Powerful this enemy is."   
  
"Master Yoda." Padmé drew everyone's gaze as she spoke. "For someone to be able to get close to a Jedi Master, what would it take? I know you can sense danger, but in the garden the other evening Anakin didn't sense anything when the assassin tried to kill him with a vibro-knife. It seems to be their weapon of choice, but what would it take to cloak yourself so completely from a Jedi?"   
  
"Sith powers." Obi-Wan shook his head, "I thought we'd seen the last with Darth Maul."   
  
"Always two there are, Obi-Wan."   
  
He sighed. "I guess that means the last 9 years have been productive for the one we missed."   
  
"Hiding a Force signature, a Jedi technique it is. The control to master it, the Sith lack." Master Yoda looked curiously at Padmé. "Tell us this, you did not."   
  
She blushed. "I'm sorry, Master Yoda, but we were going to and then the assassin tried to kill Anakin and he went into that state..." she trailed off. "You had to heal him and it just slipped my mind. I didn't even think about it again until now."   
  
"Master Yoda, are you saying that another Jedi, not a Sith, is making these kills?"   
  
"Possible, it is Obi-Wan. Happens it does, corruption on the council. Infallible we are not."   
  
Obi-Wan inclined his head to the small Master. "So if this is a Jedi trick, it's a very powerful Jedi."   
  
Yoda nodded. "Perhaps more than one."   
  
Anakin's head sharply came up as if pulled by a string. "More than one? You're saying there might be a bunch of assassins who have the same technique?"   
  
Yoda's smile was faint. "I said not that."   
  
"Then what do you mean, Master?"   
  
Yoda held up his hand, "Know you of the Battle meld?"   
  
Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose. "The Jedi meld? Isn't it a lost art?"   
  
Yoda shook his head. "Lost, no. Difficult to learn, yes. Channeling the power of other Jedi, it allows. Dangerous a Jedi is with this power."   
  
"So you're saying the Jedi may be using the Force, but not exsist in the Force?" Anakin was confused. "How is that possible, Master?"   
  
"Requires fine control it does. Focus. Lack this, do you young padawan."   
  
Anakin flushed, his gaze going back to the carpet. Control had never been his forte.   
  
Obi-Wan hid a grin. Yoda could always put Anakin in his place with a comment. He really had to learn that trick. "Who in the order has the control, Master? And of the lost 20?"   
  
Yoda thought back, pulling memories from his mind like flower petals. Slowly he shook his head. "This, I do not know. Have control all Jedi must."   
  
"But control enough to muffle the deaths of 5, possibly 6, Jedi Masters?"   
  
Yoda nodded. "Muffle or delay yes. In the future, a disturbance we will feel."   
  
Anakin shivered. He hated those. They ran up your spine like crawlers and turned your insides upside down. It was like getting a disturbing vision. They were never good. "Masters?"   
  
The two older Jedi turned to look at the young man.   
  
"Anakin licked his lips, not daring a glance at Padmé. He could feel her surprise as she understood what he was going to ask. "I was told by the end of this week I was to be taking my trials. Could this be a way of forcing me to take them? Of pushing me quickly towards the goal of an unknown adversary?"   
  
Both Jedi looked surprised by his conclusion. "So sure, you are. About you this is?"   
  
"I was the first target, Master Yoda. I survived both attempts on my life thanks to Padmé. Without her I would never have known I was in danger until it was too late. Whoever is set on killing Jedi knows what they're doing. I can't see a mere apprentice having the kind of control, even though a meld, that this would take. I would say a Master had to be involved directly. My only question is why."   
  
They were silent for long moments. "Meditate I will. Obi-Wan, a scout you will be. Find clues. Bring the assassin to us, you must."   
  
Obi-Wan rose to his feet and bowed to the Jedi Master, Anakin and Padmé close on his heels, and then left the room.   
  
Behind them, Yoda closed his eyes and sat back in his chair wearily. Whatever was happening, they had to get to the bottom of it quickly. There were not enough Jedi Masters left to withstand another silent attack like this.  
  
  
  
  
In the bowels of the Palace the silent shadow stepped into the light. A black mask covered her face again, her green eyes darting left and right. She was alone once again. Beneath the mask, her cold smile curved her lips. The night had been profitable. Six Jedi lay dead; six council members who could no longer threaten her Master's plans. Her strides sure and strong, purposeful, she crossed the room to the main power generators. Reserve generators, she corrected herself silently. With the hydro-power being stored in these generators, and powering the city and palace, there was an excess of energy. One she could end with a thrust of a lighsaber if she chose. However, a lightsaber wasn't something that could be easily concealed. She hadn't brought hers along anyway.   
  
She knelt next to the generator and ran her hands over the protective shielding, feeling pins and needles run up her arms as she searched for the switches. She found them half way down and checked around her. Nothing. She was still alone. Sliding onto her back, she lay against the side of the generator, allowing her body to slowly absorb the energy from the field. The energy coiled inside her, ready to break free, but she held it in check. She pulled a lock picking set from her belt and carefully opened the access hatch to the field controls. The field was quickly extinguished and she paused to take a breath. Dropping the tools, she placed both of her hands, palms down, against the backup generators and closed her eyes. The energy she'd taken into her body poured out into the durasteel, weakening the metal and contaminating the energy inside. The molecular structure of the steel began to shift. Slowly the process, she encouraged it to hold, to keep its integrity for a few days.   
  
Carefully reengaging the field, she slipped back. Her Master would be expecting a report any minute. It was time to speak with him again. Pushing herself to her feet, she carefully dusted off her clothing and then pulled a dust pouch from her pocket. Emptying the contents over where she'd been, she carefully spread them to cover any trace that she'd been there. She was shaking by the time she'd completed her task. Maintaining a complete mental, physical and emotional block from the Jedi, especially the more powerful Jedi, was a trick that took its toll after hours of use. She'd have to channel her Master's energy to maintain her carefully cultivated mental shields while she slept.   
  
Stepping away from the generator, she moved back into the shadows and crossed quickly through a couple of room, finally coming to a storage bunker. She slipped to the left, counted off a dozen paces and then double-checked that she was not only alone, but that no security cameras could catch her progress. No, she'd done her job well. No one would catch her. Turning to the wall, she pressed a series of bricks in a quick pattern. She had ten seconds to depress twenty different bricks in sequence. If she failed to enter the correct code, the system would destroy itself. There was no noise as a panel slid open, her activation code accepted, revealing a plexi-glass surface. Pulling off her glove, she placed her palm against it. A half second later she removed it and the panel slid shut. That too, had been accepted. Placing her face against the wall, two tiny laser beams appeared, reading her retina. They disappeared after two seconds of gathering data.   
  
She waited patiently, tapping her fingers against her thigh. For a couple of moments nothing happened and then the panel opened again, revealing a comm. unit, its screen blank as it waited for her voice print. She leaned forward, tugging the mask upwards to just under her nose. Her lips were full, a glossy pink one would never associate with a cold-blooded killer. When she played on men's passions it worked best to her advantage. She licked her lips before saying softly. "Mission Accomplished." Her voice was low, husky with a clipped speech pattern that indicated an upper class Coruscant education.   
  
She pulled the mask back down as the screen winked to life. A tiny image of a wizened old man appeared, his cowl pulled low over his face and hiding all but his lips. She inclined her head. "Master."   
  
"Your report."   
  
She allowed herself a smile behind the mask. "I successfully managed to eliminate six of the nine Jedi Council members. As per your orders they were killed through conventional methods. Their deaths will cause a disturbance in the force sometime tomorrow. They were the lower ranking masters, as you wished."   
  
He chuckled softly, the sound like cracking ice. "Good, good. You have done well, my young apprentice. And the boy?"   
  
She grimaced behind the mask. "He lives."   
  
"He may become useful to me, cease your attempts on his life."   
  
She inclined her head. "Yes, Master. What would you have me do about Jedi Kenobi and the other Masters?"   
  
He paused, and she felt a sliver of fear run down her spine. Even now she was channeling his energy and could feel his surge of annoyance at being questioned. But she had to know if she'd be called upon to do more killing. She had to prepare herself mentally for the task if she was to go after Yoda. "Leave them. The Jedi will soon depart to lick their wounds and replace their dead masters on the council. I want Skywalker to have taken his trials by then."   
  
She blinked. "I don't understand."   
  
He cackled. "He must fail his trials, my pet. He must give in to his darker feelings, be willing to strike out at the person closest to him."   
  
"The former Queen," the words were a hiss on her tongue. "She has been the deciding factor in each of my attempts on his life."   
  
"As she will be when he takes his trials. Capture her, kill her, I don't care which, but do not fail me again."   
  
She inclined her head. "Yes Master. Do you have a preference?"   
  
He paused. "Alive, she will be leverage, dead she is enough to send Skywalker to me in the proper mental shape."   
  
"Dead. Yes Master."   
  
An evil smile formed on his lips. "Report to me when you have accomplished your task."   
  
She inclined her head as the image winked out and stared silently at the spot for a long moment. Turning on her heel, she made her way through the corridors and stealthily climbed back to her chambers. Tomorrow she had to find a way to divert Skywalker and kill the woman. Tomorrow would be fast in coming and hold her greatest challenge. Silently, she crawled into bed, reinforced her mental shields and closed her eyes. Softly, in the darkness before she drifted off to sleep, her lips moved and the whispered words came back to her. "I will not fail you again... Father." 


	17. Clueless?

The Ties That Bind  
  
Chapter 17  
  
  
"Master, how do we look for clues when the assassin doesn't leave any?"   
  
Obi-Wan was sitting at a security terminal, accessing the Palace database, Anakin and Padmé sitting close behind him. "We start with technique, my young padawan. What do we know about the assassin?"   
  
"They prefer a vibro blade," Padmé's voice was thoughtful. "I shot them- he..." she grimaced. "We don't even know if the attacker was a man or woman. Though I'm sure they were human."   
  
"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" They three looked up to see a smiling Sabé standing in the doorway. Obi-Wan's eyes widened and she sighed. "You forgot about me. How flattering."   
  
He shook his head, "Of course not, I just thought you needed your rest."   
  
She looked at him archly. "Right. The head of the former Queen's private security detail needs her rest when the very object of her job is out chasing the 'bad guys'. That's a pretty lame excuse, Obi-Wan."   
  
Padmé cleared her throat. "I'm glad to see you're here Sabé, maybe you can shed some light on our unknown assassin. From what we know they're a Jedi, but not a known Jedi. They favor the use of a vibro-knife and travel only during the night, or so it would seem."   
  
Sabé blinked. "Alright, what the heck did I miss?"   
  
The three exchanged looks before Obi-Wan drew her down onto a chair next to him and told her everything that had happened, from start to finish. "... and so we're here trying to compile a list of people in the palace who know how to use a virbo-knife."   
  
"Kind of useless, isn't it?" she shook her head, glancing at Padmé. "Last time I checked almost everyone can use one. Any distinctive markings on the blade?"   
  
The silence that greeted her had Sabé banging her head against the console in front of her, "I'm surrounded by amateurs!" She held up a hand when they started to protest. "Just... don't even try. First rule of investigation into a murder is examining the scene of the crime. Examine the murder weapon, if it's available, is number 2. Can any of you junior investigation scouts tell me what rule number three is?"   
  
Anakin burst out laughing. "Junior Investigation Scouts?"   
  
Sabé turned to look at him. "Yes, cadet, that's right. I'm the senior and experienced member of this investigation, and you three are fledglings. Padmé, I thought I'd taught you better than this."   
  
Padmé shrugged. "I wasn't allowed to look over the weapon."   
  
"Even after Master Yoda put you in charge of this investigation?"   
  
Padmé glanced at Obi-Wan, who was looking sick to his stomach. "Master Kenobi is in charge, I'm simply along for the ride."   
  
Sabé smacked her open palm against her forehead. "Oye. Alright, get out of the driver's chair, Obi-Wan and let's see if we can find you some clues." She stood, waiting for the others to join her.   
  
Padmé was quick to stand, Anakin and Obi-Wan following reluctantly. Sabé led them further into the security offices, stopping by one of the back walls and entering a code into one of the number locked panels. A door hissed open, leading into one of the evidence vaults. Sabé checked the read out of items now that the door was opened. "We have two vibro-knives, a lightsaber and a garrote wire as evidence. Shall we cadets?"   
  
Anakin shot her a disgusted look. "You're enjoying this superiority complex way too much."   
  
She winked at him. "With Jedi and a former Queen? You'd better believe it, buddy. I have to take what I can get. Come along, lesson two is about to begin."   
  
They followed her into the vault and she led the way to the newest items. The first of which was a lightsaber. Anakin shook his head as Sabé was fitting her hands into gloves. "Don't bother. It's not property of the assassin. If we find anything it'll be on the knives."   
  
Sabé arched an eyebrow at him before lifting the lightsaber in her hand. She carefully examined the Master's mark on the bottom before disengaging the power cells. Obi-Wan blinked. "You've handled a lightsaber before?"   
  
Sabé nodded absently. "Our hand to hand specialist for combat training was a Jedi. We have to know how to use every weapon, including a lightsaber, and how to disengage them." She allowed the cells to drop into her hand and then proceeded to carefully go over the casing. The other three shifted uncomfortably before she replaced the lightsaber's power cells and placed it back on its display. "Nothing here. But a good investigator never allowed the possibility of a cue to pass one by."   
  
They were silent as they followed her to the garrote wire. Sabé carefully examined the bloodied weapon before examining the ornate ends. Well made, yet not highly pricey, they could be afforded by a middle, or upper, class person. That didn't narrow it down much if the murdered was attached in the Palace, as the Jedi believed. Seeing the quality inherent in the weapon, Sabé frowned. "This is a personal, hand-made weapon. Whoever committed these murders is well versed in the construction of weapons."   
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged a look, each thinking the same thing. As a Jedi, the assassin would be able to build more weapons than Sabé could dream. Anakin swallowed hard, feeling Padmé's hand slip into his. He squeezed her fingers gently before turning his attention back to the master investigation official. In his mind, Sabé was taking her job overly serious, but at least she knew what she was doing.   
  
Sabé replaced the garrote wire and stepped a few feet further into the evidence room. There, in the middle, were the two knives they'd managed to recover. One was stained with blood while the other had been collected from the garden where the assassin had first tried to kill Anakin. She lifted the stained blade first and carefully examined it. The blade was etched with a curving symbol that arced towards the handle. The second blade held the same marking. Sabé frowned as she checked the pommel and then tested the balance. She whistled softly. "This is perfectly balanced for throwing. On, or off. Whoever made these knew what they were doing."   
  
Anakin stayed her hand narrowing his eyes on a mark on the blade by the hilt, "What's that?"   
  
Sabé turned the stained blade towards the light and checked. "A single initial. A "P" in a square. Well, that narrows it down. This is a trademark; the forger's print. Good eye cadet." She checked the other blade and found the same mark. "We have a place to start. We search the security database for this mark."   
  
Obi-Wan whistled as they made their way out of the evidence vault and locked it behind them. "Wow, you're good."   
  
Sabé preened, "I know. At least I'm good for something!"   
  
Obi-Wan's cheeks pinkened as Anakin chuckled. He shot a warning look at his padawan, gaining instant silence, before following Sabé to the terminal. Hopefully they could find what they were looking for or it was back to square one.  
  
  
  
  
Sabé scrolled through the security database in silence, rubbing her eyes with one hand. They'd been looking through personnel records for the last five hours and had still gotten nowhere. The sun was beginning to rise, causing the artificial illumination to slowly dim as the sunshine poured into the room. Obi-Wan was seated next to her, his eyes on her face more than the screen. In the adjacent room, Padmé and Anakin had curled up on one of the rest room couches, and were catching a few hours of extra sleep. She chewed on her bottom lip as she added another name to the large list of suspects. Handmaidens, former handmaidens, the hand-to-hand instructor, any security personnel, several of the visiting diplomats and their escorts, the list seemed to go on forever. Anyone with a 'P' in their first or last name could also be a suspect. As it stood, she'd managed to eliminate herself, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Padmé and the Jedi Masters. Pretty much everyone else was suspect.   
  
The beeping of the program was the loudest sound in the room, but she could hear the rustle of Obi-Wan's robes as he shifted in his chair. She caught the serious look he gave her out of the corner of her eye and paused the program, spinning on him. "Alright, Kenobi, spit it out."   
  
His expression blanked the instant she moved, regaining its mask of Jedi serenity. "Pardon?"   
  
"Don't give me that Jedi calm routine, something's on your mind. What is it?"   
  
He glanced beyond her to the adjacent room where his padawan and the former Queen were sleeping. "I've been thinking. The Jedi may have simply been a way to ensure we can't protect Padmé. What if she's they're true target?"   
  
"Why would she be, she's no longer Queen."   
  
"True, but I hear there's talk of making her the Senator of Naboo. She's very influential and much loved by the people, her death would send them into a state of disorder. No one, except a retired monarch much beloved by her people, could spark that kind of rebellion. It could be enough to insist the Jedi leave for good."   
  
Sabé looked back towards her sleeping friend. "What do you suggest we do?"   
  
He sighed. "Send her away. I hesitate to suggest it because it's putting you in her place and into danger."   
  
Sabé shrugged. "I've been there before, I'm sure I'll be there again. Besides, if the assassin is indeed Force sensitive, I don't think taking her place will help. Wouldn't they know who I was by reading my mind?"   
  
Obi-Wan sighed. "Good point. Still, it's good for appearance sake. From what we understand the assassin has outside help, a channel of Force power if you will, and they've tried to strike from afar most of the time. Most of the Masters were killed by thrown vibro-knives. These, however, shattered upon penetration. The pieces caused enough internal damage to kill them outright. The hand-to-hand weapons we recovered were all close combat, designed for quick strikes. It's possible they don't even scan their targets before striking."   
  
Sabé looked thoughtful. "Alright. Padmé will have to go into hiding if we do it that way, though. She won't like that."   
  
"She won't have a choice." Obi-Wan told her grimly. "This is Jedi business now. She'd probably be safer at the temple on Coruscant."   
  
"If I'm the target, you mean." They both looked up to see Padmé standing in the doorway. Behind her, Anakin could be seen to be still sleeping. "We still don't know if this is an attack on me, or perhaps on Anakin."   
  
Sabé turned back to the terminal and resumed her search. "The problem, Padmé, is that there are too many suspects. With the symbol, they could be trying to frame you."   
  
"Me?" She looked skeptical. "Hardly. I'm always with Anakin, or so it would seem."   
  
"Are you objecting or bragging?" the handmaiden asked pointedly.   
  
Padmé smile. "Neither. I'm stating a fact. Do you have a list of more likely suspects?"   
  
Sabé nodded. "I do, but there are a hundred names or so on it. The symbol isn't in the database, but I've got to consider anyone with a 'P' as an initial as a suspect. The square is something I don't understand. Why would you pick a square? A circle is more common. A square is so unheard of it should be ridiculously easy to track."   
  
"Yet it's not in the database."   
  
Sabé nodded. "That's what I don't understand. Why have a trademark if it can't be traced. Obviously the person who forged this blade takes pride in it, otherwise it wouldn't have a mark of any kind."   
  
"So what are our other options?" Obi-Wan asked.   
  
Sabé rubbed her forehead as the words on the screen began to blur together. She'd been up for almost two whole days, with a short nap in between, and was starting to feel it. "We could go from person to person and check their personal blades, but that could take weeks. By the time we reached our assassin, if they weren't in our first sweep, they'd know what we were looking for and have the chance to anticipate it."   
  
They were silent as she looked back at the screen for a moment before shutting it off. "I have to come back to this later, right now my eyes are starting to cross."   
  
Obi-Wan stood and moved her hair off her neck, beginning to massage her tense neck muscles. Her tension melted away under his skilled touch. "So what's next, master investigator?" he asked teasingly.   
  
Her voice was muffled as her head fell forward, "We get the help of the only person I can think of."   
  
Padmé inhaled sharply. "You don't mean...?"   
  
Sabé made a face and gently pulled away from Obi-Wan's hands. "I do. Ms. Lapetia. She's the only person I can think of who knows more about weapons than our good Captain Panaka. Come on, she should just be coming on duty."   
  
They paused only long enough to wake Anakin before going to find Sabé's contact. 


	18. Carré

The Ties That Bind  
  
Chapter 18  
  
  
  
Sabé stepped into the main office of the handmaiden allocations unit. A young woman, who looked to be in her early twenties, was seated behind a desk. She had dark hair, which shone almost blue, and startlingly clear green eyes in a mobile face. Her smile was welcoming as she looked up to see her visitors. "Sabé! This is a pleasant surprise. What brings you to my office, and at this early hour, no less?" Her words were slow, drawn out as if she'd grown up in the back country of a third class world.   
  
Sabé smiled, "We have a bit of a mystery, Carré, I was hoping you could help us out. This is Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, his Padawan Anakin Skywalker, and you, of course, know Padmé. This," she smiled at the other woman, "is Carré Lapetia. She's in charge of assigning the proper handmaidens to the Queen and female senators."   
  
Obi-Wan shook her hand, "A pleasure to meet you, my lady. You have a most intriguing job."   
  
She laughed softly, blushing. "Oh please, call me Carré, Master Kenobi. My job was created after I served the last Queen. I, fortunately, have the experience and knowledge to pass on to the young women. My job in the last nine years has been mostly upkeep with Padmé's handmaidens. That will change soon, when the new Queen is elected."   
  
"Then you are knowledgeable in the latest forms of hand-to-hand combat as well as weaponry?"   
  
Carré inclined her head. "I have to be. Not only do I assign the handmaidens, but I have to ensure they're capable of doing their job. I put them through a series of tests, which include every known weapon. Including your lightsabers."   
  
He arched an eyebrow. "You know lightsabers?"   
  
She nodded. "I had a good teacher. We had a Jedi Knight come visit about twelve years ago and I learned much from her."   
  
"Then you're not Force Sensitive?"   
  
Carré laughed. "Me? Heavens no! I wasn't born that lucky. But don't trust my word, scan me, see for yourself."   
  
Obi-Wan reached out with the Force and surface scanned her. She was open, her thoughts and emotions plain for him to read. He pulled back after finding no trace of Force Sensitivity. "I see."   
  
She shrugged, "What can I say, I wish I was but I'm not. Your padawan is awful quiet, Master Kenobi."   
  
Obi-Wan looked at Anakin over his shoulder. The young man's head was bowed, his gaze on the floor. Padmé was standing next to him, her hands wrapped lightly around one of his. "Anakin's learned to follow my lead, it would seem. Normally he's alot more vocal."   
  
Carré grinned. "I understand. Sabé was always like that too. But then, the head handmaiden and main decoy has to be."   
  
Obi-Wan chuckled. He liked this woman, she was frank and ready with a wry comment. He hoped she could be of help. "You've heard about the slain Jedi Masters in the Palace by now."   
  
She nodded, even though it was more of a statement than a question. Her emerald eyes grew somber. "I did. My condolences to you, Master Kenobi and padawan Skywalker. Such a great loss is tragic."   
  
"Thank you, Carré. Perhaps you could help us in finding the supplier of the murder weapon."   
  
She sat back in her chair and nodded. "If I can be of any help, I'll certainly try."   
  
"Sabé?"   
  
Sabé stepped forward and pulled a datapad from her pocket. "Here. This symbol was on the murder weapons we recovered. Have you seen it before Carré?"   
  
Carré accepted the datapad and scrutinized the drawing carefully. Obi-Wan monitored her reaction carefully with the Force in case she was very skilled at hiding her facial expression. She frowned and he could detect a faint trace of understanding. She knew of the symbol at the very least. "I think it belongs to one of the men who sells vibro-weapons to the handmaidens."   
  
She turned, pulling a drawer from the wall and flipping through sheets of plasfilm. As she did, she talked to herself. "No... no... ah ha! Here we go. "Paddy Histry. He's a vibro-dealer who was based on Coruscant. The Supreme Chancellor gained his services when he was the Senator for Naboo and Mr. Histry moved here. Unfortunately, according to my file, Mr. Histry killed himself over a year ago. His weapons are now widely spread. I'm afraid anyone could have one."   
  
She handed the file to Obi-Wan, who browsed through it quickly. He placed it back on her desk. "Would he have records that are still intact of everyone who ever purchased his weapons?"   
  
Carré considered the question for a moment. "I think there may be partial records in the transaction database, but any business he conducted before he came to Naboo won't be in that file. He was on Coruscant for almost ten years by my understanding, and was here for another twenty."   
  
"Dead end, then."   
  
Carré sighed. "I'm sorry I can't help more, Master Kenobi."   
  
"I still don't understand how someone as well known as Mr. Histry wouldn't be in the security database."   
  
Carré grinned. "That's easy. He was a special commission and didn't officially work for the palace. Without being employed strictly by the Queen, his trademark registered only on Coruscant, there was no reason for him to be screened. At least, not unless he acted unlawfully. Paddy was one of a kind, a nice old man. He was never in trouble with the law in any way either."   
  
"So we're back to square one. Could someone be duplicating his style?" Padmé's words drew all of their gazes.   
  
"I don't think so, Padmé. Paddy's style was very unique. His alloy mixture was known only to him, just as the designs on his weapons were all unique. Similar, but never identical. Each blade was made to his own specific design."   
  
"Thank you for your time, Carré," Obi-Wan shook her hand again. "You've been helpful, even if we're not any closer."   
  
"Glad to be of help, Master Kenobi. Come back and see me anytime."   
  
He inclined his head to her before motioning the others to precede him. Carré waved as they left her office and turned back to her paperwork. She heard their footsteps disappear down the hall and ducked her head, hiding a slow, cold smile to cross her lips. Round one to Carré. Now the ball was in their court. Let the hunt begin.  
  
  
  
"She's hiding something Master."   
  
Obi-Wan sat next to Sabé in the former Queen's apartment as Anakin leaned against the door. "I'm inclined to agree with you. Everyone hides things, Anakin."   
  
"No, Master, it's deeper than that." he sighed, "When she had you scan her, I took the liberty of scanning her myself. She has strong mental shields. They're extremely powerful mental shields, enough so that when I tested them once she chose to bring your attention to me. She knew what I was doing."   
  
Obi-Wan frowned. "I couldn't sense any kind of Force affinity in her, are you sure?"   
  
Anakin nodded. "Yes Master. Could she be shielding her Force abilities to the extent of seeming normal, with no Force potential?"   
  
Obi-Wan leaned forward, his elbows braced on his knees as he turned the thought over in his mind. "I don't see how it would be possible to use the Force to shield just the Force potential. Master Yoda would know, but I'm sure he's either sleeping or meditating after last night."   
  
"Speaking of which, I should be going there." Sabé smothered a yawn with one hand. "Pulling these two and three days stretches five years ago was one thing, now I think I need sleep at the end of every day."   
  
Padmé chuckled. "I think I'll head to bed for a short nap too."   
  
"Er, Padmé?"   
  
She glanced at Obi-Wan. "Yes?"   
  
"Sabé and I think it would be wise if you and her were to trade places for the moment. If the assassin knows what to look for, you two can be almost identical if you choose. However, Anakin will have to stay with her while you take her place." He rubbed his forehead in an uncharacteristic gesture.   
  
Padmé looked at Anakin, her eyes pleading. "If the assassin is Force sensitive, will it make much of a difference?"   
  
"It might."   
  
She swallowed hard, straightening her spine. "Very well. I will sleep in Sabé's quarters and Sabé will sleep here until this crisis passes. I don't see the point, since Anakin seems to be the target..."   
  
"That is the point, Padmé," Anakin's voice was soft. "They can get to me through you." He stepped towards her, his hands sliding gently over her shoulders and down her arms. "They've been watching us. They know what we share."   
  
"But-"   
  
He shook his head. "No Angel. Until this is over, this is for the best. Obi-Wan will protect you, as I will protect Sabé."   
  
"But-"   
  
He bent his head, silencing her protest. *I love you, Padmé. I promise you I will find out who's trying to tear us apart.*   
  
She clung to him, tears pooling behind her closed eyelids. *Come back to me, Anakin. That's all I ask.*   
  
He pulled away and looked down into her eyes, gently stroking a thumb across her cheek. "If it takes a thousand lifetimes. Go. We'll get to the bottom of this matter quickly."   
  
She nodded, smiling for him and stepped away. Sabé pulled her cloak from her shoulders and offered it to Padmé. "Here, this should hide your identity well enough."   
  
Padmé accepted the cloak and pulled Sabé into a tight hug. "Be careful."   
  
Sabé smiled. "You too."   
  
Obi-Wan dropped a light, lingering kiss on Sabé's lips before slipping out of the room with Padmé.   
  
Sabé looked at Anakin, "Come here."   
  
He approached her warily. "What?"   
  
She sighed. "Stop that. If the assassin is watching they'll be expecting you to treat me like Padmé. You're going to have to not only call me by her name, but treat me like you do her. Can you do that, Anakin?"   
  
He swallowed hard before nodding slowly. "I will because it will save her life."   
  
"Good boy. Now come here and escort me into my bedroom."   
  
He chuckled, allowing his tension to slip away. Sabé was an old friend and she was good at her job. If he had to pretend she was his Angel for a few days, he would manage. For now, he would do what was necessary and play the bodyguard. Whoever the assassin was, they would pay. He would make them pay. As he lay down next to Sabé, allowing her to curl up in his arms, he silently wished it was Padmé and swore it would be before the week was up. 


	19. Bottomless Pit

The Ties That Bind  
  
Chapter 19  
  
  
A mind-numbing explosion ripped through the bowels of the palace as the containment on the backup power generator failed. Waves of pure energy shattered the support posts in the nearby rooms, cracked main support walls and blew up and back, racing along energy intake lines back to the hydro pumps. Shards of superheated durasteel and duracrete flew in every direction as the pumps combusted. The power conduits closed automatically, containing the surge from going further and cutting power completely. Computer terminals, communications, anything that required power flickered and died as the explosion destroyed the main source of energy.   
  
Above in the Palace, Anakin was thrown out of bed, Sabé barely able to keep her spot as she grabbed for the headboard.   
  
"What that...!" Anakin rolled to his feet as the floor began to buckle and heave. His gaze flew to Sabé. "Come on, we're got to get out of here!"   
  
She rolled to the edge and put her feet down, only to shriek in surprise as the floor fell out from beneath her. Anakin lunged for her, body tackling her back to the bed as the stones crashed to the floor below. The roar of the outer floor falling through could be heard, the levels below buckling under the sudden weight. Screaming could be heard through the massive pit, echoing from elsewhere in the palace. The bed twisted, bucking once more, before settling back in its original position, slightly crooked.   
  
Anakin felt his heart pounding frantically in his chest as he lay without moving. Sabé was tense beneath him, her face white but resolved as he cocked his head and listened carefully, hearing the echo of more stones falling. Louder and more immediate, something creaked ominously. Sabé words were insistent. "We have to move. This whole floor is ready to crash down."   
  
Anakin looked down at her, feeling Padmé's worry and fear from afar. She was unharmed, safe, yet she could feel his emotions and thoughts. He shielded his thoughts from her, sending a brief apology. He needed to concentrate. He nodded to Sabé. "We can't go out through the main door, the floor crashed at the same time as the rest of it."   
  
"The window?"   
  
He looked up, narrowing his gaze on the lock and undid it telekinetically. "The window looks like the only option. Think you can make it?"   
  
Her smile was strained but determined. "If I don't want to make this my tomb, I don't have much of a choice. Let's get out of here."   
  
Anakin nodded, in full agreement. He shifted his weight off her and to the side. The beams holding what was left of the floor, as well as the bed, creaked again, cracking with a sharp retort as they both moved into a crouch. They exchanged a glance. "If I live through this, remind me to never play decoy again."   
  
Anakin cracked a smile, opening the window with the Force. "If we live through this, remind me never to take another bodyguard assignment. We jump in three."   
  
They coiled their legs under them, getting ready to spring as the beam cracked again, the sound like a small explosions as it echoed in the gaping hole below.   
  
"Two."   
  
Sabé narrowed her gaze on the window. They only had one shot at this. If she missed it would be a very long and painful fall.   
  
"One."   
  
Anakin focused on the Force, finding it difficult to concentrate as he used it to enhance his muscles. He had to make this jump. For himself and for Padmé. He could still feel her fear and tried to block it away.   
  
"Now!"   
  
They sprang.   
  
The beam cracked completely as they leapt from the bed, what was left of the floor falling away as the bed went crashing down into the deep abyss. Sabé's hands hit the top of the windowsill with a painful smack and she scrambled for purchase, adrenaline coursing through her system as she fought to keep her grip.   
  
Beside her, Anakin scrambled atop the wall just as her hands slipped. "Anakin!"   
  
"Sabé!" he lunged for her, his stomach slamming down on the windowsill painfully as he reached for her outstretched hands. Their palms smacked together and his hand closed around hers automatically. His grip was painful but secure. "Hold on, I've got you."   
  
She closed her eyes as her body slammed into the wall, clutching his hand in return as bile rose in the back of her throat. That was close. The floor was gone, the room now a wide, yawning pit that would have taken her easily to her death. The floors below had crashed clear through to the basement. It would have been a very long, lonely fall, one she had no hope of surviving. She swallowed again, opening her eyes to look up at Anakin. "Thanks for the-"   
  
"Don't start." He cut her off. "Thank me when you're up here on the windowsill. Take my other hand. I need to be able to concentrate so I can levitate you up here."   
  
She took a deep breath and slowly, carefully, reached up to grab his other hand, his fingers closing about his wrist as his closed about hers. Her arms felt as if they were being pulled from their sockets, but so long as she wasn't falling, she didn't care.   
  
Anakin closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind and find a calm center so he could use the Force. His emotions whirled too fast and too confusing for him to banish them, and he couldn't concentrate. He was too worried about Sabé, terrified he'd drop her if he concentrated too hard. He opened his eyes, feeling a little light headed. "I can't. I'm going to have to pull you back up."   
  
"Um hmm, sure Anakin. Scoot yourself backwards and I'll search for handholds. Maybe between the two of us we can get me up there."   
  
The blood rushing into his head made it hard to understand her words as his temples began to throb. "Whatever we're doing it had better be soon. If I spend too long in this position I'm going to pass out."   
  
She tugged her right hand free of his as he began to shift his weight and looked for a handhold. Her fingers scratched over the smooth surface of the inner wall, and she silently cursed whoever the builder was. Sure, the surfaces were pleasing to look at but if one needed to climb if the floor gave out, you were likely to fall to your death. She could see Anakin's losing his battle against unconsciousness and searched quickly. She smacked him. "Stay with me, Skywalker. Obi-Wan will have your head if something happens to me."   
  
Anakin's ears were ringing, his vision quickly turning black as he shook his head to clear it. "He'll have more than that."   
  
She chuckled, finding a secure handhold and dragging herself up further. One more like that and she'd be able to reach the windowsill. "One more and you can straighten."   
  
His words were slurred, slow, "Good. I don't... I..."   
  
"Anakin?"   
  
His grip on her wrist slackened and she put her entire weight on her one handhold. Tugging her left hand free she smacked him again, her palm stinging from the impact. "Wake up, Skywalker!"   
  
He groaned, his eyelids blinking but not opening.   
  
She slapped him again, her fingers slipping slightly from her perch as he slowly straightened, moaning as the blood rushed away from his skull. He sat on the sill and held his head in his hands as if to contain the pounding.   
  
Sabé slipped both of her hands back onto her precarious perch. "Uh, a little help here Skywalker?"   
  
He glanced down at her, as if suddenly remembering where he was and why. "Sabé"   
  
She nodded. "Wanna dangle a leg I can use to climb up? I can't hold onto this rock for too much longer."   
  
He obliged her, dropping his left leg for her to grab. "Don't tell Padmé, she might get jealous of you pawing me."   
  
Sabé chuckled as she fought to find the courage to let go with one hand. "I think she'd understand, don't you?"   
  
He cracked a smile. "Yeah. Come on, you can do it."   
  
She took a deep breath and pulled one hand from her hold, reaching for his leg.   
  
She slipped.   
  
Anakin's eyes widened in horror, "NO!"   
  
Sabé screamed as her fingers closed about his foot only to slide off. Her eyes wide with horror and fear she disappeared into the yawning pit.   
  
"NO!" Anakin stretched out to the Force desperately. Focus or no focus, he had to save her! Channeling his fear, his anger at whoever had done this, he reached out for her. Energy crackled around him as the Force surged into his body uncontrollably. He screamed, almost falling out of the window, but somehow managed to hold on to his objective. Sabé. She couldn't die. For his master, for Padmé and for himself, he wouldn't let her die.  
  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan had been standing watch when the explosion tore through the Queen's wing of the Palace. The power to the security alarms by the door flickered before they died. The floor buckled a little and cracked, but remained in place. "Padmé!"   
  
She came running out of the bedroom, tying the handmaiden's robe about her waist as she came. Her hair was a mess as she tucked it into the huge hood. "It's happening to Anakin and Sabé, the explosion is dropping the floor!"   
  
Obi-Wan caught her about the waist as she was running for the door. "No, don't. Anakin can take care of himself. If this was intended for you and him, they might be looking for you if they think you've escaped. It's safer to wait here."   
  
She looked up at him, tears on her lashes. "How can you say that?" she managed to choke out. "That's my best friend up there, the woman you want to marry! How can you be so calm?"   
  
His eyes revealed the turmoil he was feeling, even as his words were steady. "I have to. It's my job to protect you. It's Sabé's and Anakin's job, one they knew the risks of when they volunteered. If either of them die..."   
  
She swallowed hard. "No, don't think like that. They'll both make it through this, they're very resourceful."   
  
They were silent as Padmé reached out for her connection with Anakin, only to find he'd shielded his thoughts from her. She could feel his fear, his determination. She knew Anakin and Sabé were in deep trouble. "We have to do something to help."   
  
"What do you suggest, Padmé? I can't do much from here, and if we move closer-"   
  
Obi-Wan stumbled, his eyes widening as a flash of terror seared through his soul. "Sabé!"   
  
Padmé's arms caught him, feeling Anakin's fear as clearly as her own as Sabé's fingers slipped on the windowsill. She caught a flash of relief as she was caught. "She's alright."   
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes, reaching through the Force consciously to find Sabé's mind. Not yet bonded, he had to spend precious moments searching for her mind. When he finally found it the fear she was fighting almost drove him to his knees. She hated heights and was suddenly dangling far above a rocky bottom; Anakin's grip was the only thing standing between her and death.   
  
He carefully opened his eyes, maintaining the contact. He couldn't speak with her, and couldn't convey his own feelings, but he could feel hers. She was terrified, but determined to fight for her life. She wouldn't go down without trying to save herself.   
  
Padmé staggered, helping Obi-Wan to a chair. He inhaled sharply, Padmé's eyes widening as she felt Anakin's presence beginning to fade, as if he were about to pass out.   
  
*Hang on, Anakin! Please!* She wasn't sure if he heard her silent plea as the contact with him was cut.   
  
There were several minutes of tense silence as Obi-Wan and Padmé stared at each other. Obi-Wan swallowing hard as he felt each of Sabé's emotions. He couldn't find the strength to let go of their connection. He sprang out of his chair as Padmé suddenly screamed, "NO!"   
  
"SABE!"   
  
They both felt the moment Sabé slipped, disappearing into the yawning chasm.   
  
Obi-Wan slammed his hand into the nearest wall, the bones cracking and breaking from the brutal contact as her terror shot through him, drowning him. He screamed her name again, the words torn from his throat as the contact with her ended abruptly in a haze of red. "NOOOO! Sabé!" He slid to the floor, his head on the wall as tears streaked his cheeks. Emptiness and rage boiled up within him, threatening to destroy his control as he closed his eyes.   
  
Padmé collapsed to the floor, hearing the certainty in Obi-Wan's voice. Tears formed in her eyes and spilled over, lining her cheeks as sobs were torn from her throat. She couldn't accept it, no, it couldn't be happening! However, one look at Obi-Wan's ravaged, anguished face was all the answer she needed.   
  
Sabé was gone. 


	20. Darkside

The Ties That Bind  
  
Chapter 20  
Anakin stared into the chasm horrified. He hadn't been able to save her! Closing his eyes, he slid down against the sill, his gaze never leaving the spot where she'd last been. He swallowed hard before a scream of pure rage was pulled from his throat. "DAMN YOU!" he slammed his palms into the sharp edge of the sill and didn't care when the pain struck. He'd failed!   
  
His words echoed through the cavern that had been living quarters at one point. Below he could hear the sound of water rushing into the basement, and a slight, cold laugh with a mocking edge, drifted just above its roar. He froze, his eyes narrowing on the space below. A black cloaked woman, for her shape could be nothing else, rose slowly from the chasm, a battered, broken body in her grasp. "Did you really think you could escape, Skywalker?"   
  
Anakin fought the urge to lunge at her. Flying out over an empty chasm with nothing but rocks and water below was not a good idea. "Who are you?"   
  
"Your nemesis. My Master wishes to meet with you."   
  
Anakin's gaze went to a very still Sabé. He narrowed his eyes on the woman. "What did she ever do to you?"   
  
"She balanced you out, Skywalker, with her gone..."   
  
His eyes widened. She thought it was Padmé she'd killed! He laughed bitterly. "I will see you dead, woman."   
  
"Good, hate me. It will fester, your rage will grow and you'll become more powerful than I could ever be on my own."   
  
He pointed his hand at her, slowly closing his fist. Her eyes bulged behind her mask as she began to choke. Her levitation faltered for a moment, her eyes closing as her throat worked convulsively to breathe. His grip on her neck was suddenly broken and he growled. Her lips curved into a mocking smile he couldn't see, but he could hear it in her voice. "Is that the best you can do?"   
  
He glared at her. "Meet me on my terms and we'll see the best I can do. I will see you dead and have your head for a trophy."   
  
She made a clicking sound with her tongue. "That's the darkside, young padawan. Are you sure you want to match me on my turf?"   
  
Anakin inhaled sharply, feeling his sorrow turning into anger. Anger focused on this woman and transforming into quiet rage. He would have his revenge; he would make her pay for what she'd done to Sabé. "Not only will I match you, I'll surpass you."   
  
"Anakin, no!"   
  
He looked down, outside the Palace to the gardens below. Padmé stood in the clearing, the wind whipping her hair about her face.   
  
"What's this?!"   
  
The woman's eyes narrowed. She threw Sabé's hood back and screamed with rage, a Force wind whipping through the room and knocking Anakin from the ledge. He cried out once, sliding down the wall only to catch the sill of the window below. Padmé screamed as he fell. He couldn't feel her in his mind; couldn't feel her thoughts or emotions. Carefully he unshielded himself and drew on her strength. He couldn't die here, not if he was to avenge Sabé.   
  
The woman appeared in the window above him, her gaze narrowing spitefully on Padmé. "So, you've escaped again and your loyal bodyguard has once again paid the price. You won't escape me!"   
  
Anakin channeled the Force into his body and leapt upwards, colliding with the woman on the sill and tumbling back into the black abyss. He could hear Padmé's scream as the wind rushed past him. He was going to die.  
Padmé watched, her heart in her throat, as Anakin faced off with the unknown assailant. She screamed as he fell from the window, only to catch himself below. She screamed again as she watched him tackle the woman and disappear back into the shattered room. She sank to the ground, her fist beating the ground, "No!" she whispered numbly. He couldn't be dead; Anakin couldn't be gone! She searched frantically for their bond, taking comfort in the fact that she could still feel him. Suddenly, as if being severed by a vibro-blade, she couldn't feel him anymore! A stillness crept over her as fear sank into her heart. *ANAKIN!* her mind screamed, searching for him.   
  
Nothing. Not even an echo of life. She swallowed hard, tears running in rivers down her cheeks. No! She shook her head mutely in denial. NO! The void that was opening up in her soul was testament to his passing. She felt as if she'd been cleaved in half, her most important half suddenly torn from her irrevocably, forcefully. She screamed an inarticulate sound of torment as she curled up into a fetal position on the ground. She began to shake. Anakin was gone and she never, ever wanted to move again.  
Anakin slammed his fist into the woman's gut as they fell, freezing suddenly as his bond with Padmé was severed. Pain tore through him. "NO!"   
  
The woman struggled in his grasp, slamming her knees into his face and freeing herself from his grasp and pushing away. A roar below caught their attention as Anakin struggled to find equilibrium. He was suddenly adrift, his anger and pain fighting for supremacy in his soul. Water rushed up below them and he barely had time to catch his breath before they hit.  
  
Anakin came up sputtering in the choppy water. The current underneath tugged at his feet, threatening to drag him back under as he looked around. No one. A few feet away bubbles were popping on the surface and he ducked under the water, checking the source. Sabé? She was drifting downwards, towards the heavy current, air bubbles drifting from her mouth. He dove, swimming towards her and grabbed a hold of her clothing. Dragging her back towards the surface, he ignored the burning in his lungs. He'd found her and she had to be alive! He was shaking badly as he fought for the surface, his soul and heart feeling empty. Padmé was gone. How was that possible? He'd taken out the threat to her by willingly sacrificing himself. She couldn't be dead! He fought to breathe, feeling a pressure of losing her weighing heavily on his chest, as he broke to the surface. He looked around and dragged Sabé's body towards the wall. He needed to rest, to find something to cling to.   
  
A mocking laugh brought his head up. "So, you've found the handmaiden. It's a shame you're too late to save her."   
  
Anakin glared at her, not fighting the pain and allowed it to channel his powers. He focused on the woman and grabbed her in a telekinetic grip, dragging her towards him. He watched her eyes widen in shock as she fought to be free of his grip. Ready for her tricks, he changed the focus of his grip every few seconds. Grabbing her arm, her neck, her body, then her leg and repeating the cycle randomly so she couldn't anticipate. She struggled in his hold, trying to break free. Anakin felt the water beginning to recede, dropping him down further as the water washed out of the palace and back into the river. He barely paid it any notice, simply continued dragging the woman towards him.   
  
She pulled a vibro-knife from her belt and threw it at him. It stopped short of his face and dropped harmlessly into the water. Her struggling continued. Anakin reached under the water to his belt, keeping Sabé locked close to his body. The woman screamed suddenly as something tugged on the back of her mask. She grabbed the bottom, continuing to come closer as the water continued to recede. It was falling faster than she and within minutes Anakin's feet were touching ground. He looped Sabé's arms around his neck, freeing his hands, and pulled his lightsaber from his belt.   
  
The blade hummed over the sound of running water as he brandished it at the woman. Her control broken, she fell to the waist deep water with a splash and came up coughing. Anakin was on her in an instant, grabbing her arms and holding them tight behind her back as he ripped the mask from her face. He stumbled back. Carré.   
  
Her lips were twisted in a cold smile. "Not expecting me, Skywalker?"   
  
He blinked. Her voice was different, more refined. "I was expecting you; just not this you."   
  
Her blue-black hair was plastered to her head, her eyes spitting fire. "Go ahead and kill me, strike me down, my Master's only desire is to see you at his feet!"   
  
He froze. Her Master was the Sith.   
  
"D-don't..."   
  
He glanced over his shoulder at the soft, scratchy word. Sabé's eyes fluttered open, glazed with pain, but still sparked with life. He blinked. "You're alive!"   
  
She flinched. "Head hurts. Don't k-kill her."   
  
Anakin turned his gaze back to Carré. "Why shouldn't I?"   
  
"C-council's right to pun-" She swallowed hard, forcing the words out, "punish her."   
  
He grimaced. "I hate it when you're right, but I'm glad you're alive to be right more often." He moved to pull something from his belt and Carré twisted out of his grip. Water slashed around their boots, now ankle deep, as she whirled to face him.   
  
Anakin held his lightsaber at the ready. Something moved behind him and he ducked, a silver cylindrical object flying out to land in Carré's hand. "So you are Jedi after all."   
  
Carré smiled coldly, igniting the red blade. "Think again, Jedi."   
  
Anakin gently lowered Sabé to the ground and advanced on Carré. She met him halfway and the battle began. 


	21. Turning Point

The Ties That Bind  
  
Chapter 21  
Sabé slid painfully to the ground, catching herself on one arm as the water closed about her legs. She was bleeding internally, if the blood flecking her lips was any indication, and her collarbone was cracked. She couldn't feel her legs either and her head felt as if she'd been hit with a durasteel pipe. It throbbed painfully, making her eyes cross. She was having trouble breathing, but wouldn't give in. She refused to die here, in the depths of a palace she'd sworn to protect. Even if it was doing the job she'd known would be the end of her. She shook her head, wincing. She was in really rough shape, and she knew it.   
  
Her gaze went to Anakin as he advanced slowly on Carré. Carré. Who would have thought the old handmaiden, who'd sworn an oath to protect the monarch, was behind this plot? Carré was the last person Sabé would have thought to be capable of this. She'd seemed so... wholesome and upstanding. So much for her flawless ability to judge a person's character.   
  
White-Blue crossed with red as Anakin struck the first blow, the lightsabers crackling and hissing as they connected. She flinched, unable to turn her gaze away as they spun into an intricate battle dance. Their lightsabers blurred as they moved faster and fast, crossing, blocking, lunging. Anakin was a blur of movement, Carré easily matching him. They spun around, water splashing in every direction, sizzling as the drops connected with the humming blades.   
Anakin parried, spinning on his knees in an impossible move and forcing Carré to jump as his lightsaber almost connected with her knees. She flipped over him and he spun, meeting her blade as he got to his feet. His eyes narrowed and he screamed at her, the pain he'd been suppressing coming out in a violent wave as he focused the energy on her. A wall of water surrounded her, stones spinning into the vortex as Carré screamed. He screamed back at her, his rage resounding through the cavern as he let the feelings go. Power welled within him as he raised his lighsaber and cleaved it through the water tunnel.   
  
The blade hissed and steamed, crackling as it slid out the other side. He whirled suddenly, a Force impression alerting him to danger, and met Carré's blade with his own. Her head was bleeding, her jumpsuit torn in several places. Her hair was plastered to her head. Anakin read murder in her eyes. "It won't be so easy to defeat me, Skywalker," she spat. "If I can sever your Life-bond with your precious Padmé, ridding you of your life will be child's play."   
  
He caught her lightsaber again, parrying quick, consecutive blows, "If it's so easy to kill me then why don't you just do it," he taunted. "I don't think you can, Carré. I think you're weak."   
  
She redoubled her attack, adding projectiles from around the room, forcing Anakin to move quickly to intercept not only lightning fast lightsaber blows but chunks of duracreet and steel. He was up to the challenge, catching each and turning it aside, though it left no time for a counter offensive. Carré grudgingly admitted that he was good, better than she'd ever believe him to be, his rage having made him powerful.   
  
"Now you understand," she spat.   
  
Their blades crossed and ice blue eyes met emerald. "I understand that you're not as strong as you seem. You're the source behind all these attacks! I won't let you hurt anyone else!"   
  
"That's what you think, Skywalker! Your anger, your aggression has made you strong. Stronger than you've ever been, give into it, let it go and destroy me!"   
  
He froze, understanding dawning in his eyes. The rage continued to boil through him, searing his mind and soul, urging him to use it, to take it out on the woman who'd caused so much death and destruction. He fought it, stepping away and moving on the defensive, purely instinctively, as Carré took advantage of his inner turmoil. Back on his heels, Anakin was suddenly hard pressed to beat off her attacks. His focus dropped for an instant, and she hit viciously, the strength of the blow taking the saber from his hand. He cried out, falling back, as her blade swept back. Her eyes glittered with triumph. "You're dead, Skywalker."  
  
Anakin ducked, hitting the ground painfully and rolling away as the lightsaber came within millimeters of slicing him in half. He reached out for his lightsaber again, frantically trying to put some distance between himself and Carré. She lunged, cutting off his escape and forcing him into a backflip-belly flop. Something dropped near his hand as he rolled unexpectedly into her, knocking her to the ground and giving him time to regain his feet. A cool, silver object, the hilt of a lightsaber, rested in his palm. Not his own, though. He didn't think twice as he ignited it... and nearly dropped the weapon as the cool violet color bathed the area. Mace Windu's lightsaber!   
  
Carré froze, searching the surrounding area and finding Mace standing in the doorway two floors up. She raised her red lightsaber in a mocking salute. "Well met, my old Master."   
  
Mace said nothing as Anakin took the opportunity to lunge at the woman. She whirled in a brilliant, showy display of defensive power, even managing a counter attack. Anakin concentrated on blocking her blade and kicked out at her knees. Expecting it, she leapt backwards, breaking their close quarter battle. Anakin held the glowing amethyst blade before him and concentrated. He was still feeling the almost overwhelming urge to let go of his rage and strike her down. To kill her before she could do more damage. He swallowed hard, fighting it down as he blocked her blade again. He deflected several small items thrown his way, rubbing at a cut on his cheek. Neither of them were going to escape from this unscathed. He blocked her again, feeling his arms beginning to tire.   
  
"Anakin!"   
  
He spun away from Carré as his Danger sense flared, Sabé's hoarse shout a split second later. His lightsaber, thrown with an amazing degree of accuracy, arced through the air. It barely missed taking his arm off as it spun sideways and tore through Carré's defenses. She screamed as her hand was severed from her wrist, her lightsaber dropping to the ground. She clutched the stump, pain radiating off her for a split second before the terrible nothingness of the Force engulfed her. Anakin's blood ran cold as he looked straight at her and couldn't feel her. She glared at him, her gaze going beyond him to the woman on the ground. She bent, grabbed the severed hand and her lightsaber before turning and disappearing into the tunnels.   
  
Anakin started to go after her.   
  
"Hold."   
  
He looked up at Mace. "Master?"   
  
"Let her go. She can cause no more damage as injured as she is. Whoever is augmenting her power is the real threat."   
  
"But, Master, if we can't sense her..."   
  
"Anakin."   
  
He closed his mouth.   
  
"By letting her go we may be able to trace her back to her Master. Patience, young Padawan. You did well today."   
  
Anakin's gaze went to a shivering Sabé. She was coughing softly, blood flecking the hand she held over her mouth. "Thank you, Master." He certainly didn't feel as if he'd done well today. He'd let Sabé fall, brought her most likely to her death and then let the Jedi assassin escape. Another day, then. He would have the assassin another day. He walked swiftly to Sabé and gently lifted her in his arms. "Master, could you...?"   
  
He felt light all of a sudden as Mace extended a hand. They were lifted from the cavern floor slowly and brought to the doorway. Anakin inclined his head in thanks. "We have to get her to the medical wing."   
  
Mace extended his arms. "Obi-Wan is already there, give her to me, I'll take her."   
  
Anakin handed Sabé over to the Jedi Master. "Is what she said true?"   
  
Mace paused. "She was once my Padawan, yes."   
  
Anakin nodded, understanding Mace's reluctance to talk about it and left it alone. Mace, carrying Sabé, disappeared towards the medical wing at a Force induced run. It was obvious the Master Jedi knew exactly how grave her injuries were. Anakin turned and headed in the opposite direction. If Padmé was indeed dead, he had to see her body, and it would be where he'd last seen her. His pace increased to a run as he headed for the gardens. 


	22. Escape?

The Ties That Bind  
  
Chapter 22  
Padmé lay curled on the ground, feeling nothing. Her legs were cramping, her dress was soaked, yet she didn't register it. Anakin was dead. He was gone. But he can't be, a desperate voice inside her mind whispered. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that when she opened them it would all be a bad dream. It wasn't to be. The void remained inside her soul, the hole where her heart had been as her eyelids opened. She cried, tears leaking from eyes that didn't blink as she stared across the way at the palace wall. The wall where Anakin had disappeared; where he's sacrificed himself to save her. "Anakin," she whispered brokenly, her voice cracking. She began to shiver and shake, unable to stop the convulsions, and not caring. She didn't care if she never moved again.   
  
Her gaze blurred, a pair of black, soaked boots entering her field of vision.   
  
"Padmé?"   
  
Awareness flooded her senses, searing through her body like a forest fire. Anakin? Was she imagining his voice? Her head came up sharply as soaked trousers came into view, her eyes flooded with tears.   
  
"Padmé!" His arms were around her then, pulling her against his chest. Her eyes widened in shock and she sobbed once, her arms going about him and squeezing tightly. His face slid into the curve of her neck and she could feel hot tears soaking her skin.   
  
"Anakin, oh Anakin!"   
  
Their Bond came roaring back at the physical touch, her mind embracing his like a long lost lover. He pulled away only to capture her lips in a soul-stealing kiss. She slid her hands around the back of his head, anchoring him to her as she returned the kiss desperately. His hands were everywhere, caressing her back, her shoulders and the curve of her hip as if he couldn't get enough of her. She pressed closer, deepening the kiss as grateful tears streaked her face.   
  
Anakin fell back on his heels and then onto his backside, pulling her onto his lap as they broke the kiss. He held her tightly, placing gentle kisses on her hair and face. Tears streak his face as they clung to each other, simply holding on and reaffirming their bond. "I thought I'd lost you," she said brokenly, her voice a whisper.   
  
He kissed her again, briefly, fiercely, as his mind touched hers. *Never, Angel. You'll never lose me, I love you.*   
  
She held him tightly as her shaking began to subside. She tucked her hand over the beat of his heart, taking comfort in the feeling against her palm. *I love you, Ani.*   
  
They sat in the garden, clinging to each other, their hearts beating in time, as the sun continued to climb in the sky. Anakin's clothing, still wet from his soaking, made hers damp, but she didn't care. Anakin was alive, and that was all that mattered.  
Mace Windu carried Sabé swiftly to the Medical lab, going immediately to the tech on duty and placing her on an empty bed. "She was severely injured in the collapse of the queen's wing." He said by way of explanation.   
  
The tech leapt into action, slapping an alarm button that brought the emergency team of medics running. Activity swirled around him as Sabé was examined carefully and quickly, before she was fitted for the bacta tank. A field went up as thy stripped her down, dressed her in a brief top and shorts before slipping her into the healing liquid. Within minutes she was floating, suspended, in the fluid.   
  
Mace waited patiently, his arms crossed in the sleeves of his robes as the techs did their job. Finally, with Sabé taken care of, the lead tech turned back to him. "Master Windu?"   
  
"Your diagnosis, Ma'am?" he asked her softly.   
  
The tech sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Not good. She had severe internal bleeding, One of her lungs is collapsed, her spin is fractured in four places, her collarbone is broken and her skull has several compound fractures. I'm amazed she's even alive, anyone else and I wouldn't have thought it possible."   
  
"The Lady Sabé is a fighter."   
  
"Fighter or not, I don't know if the bacta can save her. I'll be honest with you, Master Windu, I don't think she'll pull through. I don't know how she survived this long."   
  
"But you will do everything in your power to ensure her survival?"   
  
She nodded. "You have my oath as a physician, Master Windu. I - we all - owe her that much."   
  
"Thank you. Do you know where Jedi Kenobi is?"   
  
She made a face. "He had to be sedated, Master Windu, he was refusing treatment. I'm afraid he's mangled his hand almost beyond repair and we've had to keep it immersed in bacta. He's been restrained as well, in case he awakens and is objectionable to the situation."   
  
"Take me to him."   
  
The tech turned and led Mace through a series of hallways before stopping in front of one door. She keyed a sequence into the lock and the door slid open. Mace stepped inside, the tech close on his heels, and went to the bed.   
  
Obi-Wan was sleeping, his Force presence diminished. "What else have you given him?"   
  
"A Force suppressant. It was necessary, he kept trying to mind control the medics."   
  
Mace nodded before turning back and carefully checking the Jedi. Obi-Wan's arm was encased in a long tube that swirled with bacta. Connected to a supply, the bacta was slowly moving through a cleansing unit on the wall before returning to the tube. From the look of the hand, the fluid was doing its job well.   
  
"Can you bring him out of the state he's in?"   
  
"Are you sure that's wise, Master Windu?" the tech asked hesitantly. "He's mentally unstable."   
  
"Please."   
  
She blinked before nodding and applying an agent to Obi-Wan's face. Slowly, his eyelids opened. Mace stepped forward, looking down at the prone Jedi. His dark eyes met Obi-Wan's agonized blue. "Master Windu?"   
  
"How are you feeling, Obi-Wan?"   
  
He looked around the room before meeting the Master's eyes again. "She's gone." His voice was soft, tormented.   
  
Mace saw the flicker of knowledge in Obi-Wan's eyes. "No, Obi-Wan."   
  
"I felt her die, Master."   
  
Mace extended a hand and placed it on Obi-Wan's shoulder. The Force flowed through him, encompassing Obi-Wan and lending him calm and understanding. Mace sent him the images of the last time he'd seen Sabé; floating in a bacta tank.   
  
Obi-Wan's eyes widened. She was alive? "Master?"   
  
Mace nodded. "She's alive, Obi-Wan, for the moment. However, she is severely injured. Concentrate on getting well, my friend, only when you're healed can you help her."   
  
His heart jumped and he had the most un-Jedi like urge to shout for joy. With Master Windu holding his shoulder he restrained himself. He couldn't stop the way his heart began to soar, and didn't even try. "Can you send me into a healing trance, Master?"   
  
Mace smiled, and nodded. "Close your eyes, Obi-Wan."   
  
Obi-Wan did so, his mind spinning at a mile a minute. Sabé was alive! That was all that mattered. He'd get well and then he'd make sure she did too. By the time she was able to come out of the bacta tank, he'd have the council's permission to bond with her. Slowly, he cleared his mind and slipped into the hibernation healing trance. Before the day was over, he would be out of this room and working for his goal. Sabé would get well. It was the last thought that went through his mind as the Force sent him into oblivion.  
Padmé finally pulled back from Anakin as the sun was beginning to set in the sky. "We should go inside, Anakin."   
  
"No," he told her stubbornly, holding onto her, "I'm not ready to let you go yet."   
  
She smiled, settling back against him. A thought rushed suddenly through her mind, causing her to tense. "Anakin?"   
  
"Yes love?"   
  
"What happened to Sabé?" She felt guilty for not thinking of her sooner. Her best friend had been with Anakin, in her place and protecting her. Yet she hadn't spared her a single thought! Seeing Anakin alive had caused her emotions to go into overdrive, just as losing him had, but that was no excuse. What had happ   
  
He gently brushed his thumb over the curve of her cheek as he cupped her face. "She's in the medical lab."   
  
"Is she...?"   
  
"No," he shook his head, looking into her eyes. "She's alive. I think she wishes she weren't though. She's in really rough shape."   
  
She felt relief spin through her for the second time in hours. "You saved her! But... I though..."   
  
"I didn't save her, Angel." He told her quietly, the guilt clear in his eyes. "I tried, but I wasn't strong enough. She slipped, and I couldn't catch her. I failed her, just like I-"   
  
"Don't say it," she placed two fingers over his lips. "You didn't fail your mother, Anakin, and you didn't fail Sabé. She's alive because you tried. I'm willing to bet if you had just let her fall without trying to catch her, she would be dead. Don't torture yourself with things you can no longer change."   
  
He bowed his head, and Padmé could feel the emotions he'd almost succumbed to in the pit. "Show me?" she asked softly.   
  
He jerked his head away before she could touch him again, "Why?" His voice was hoarse, tortured. He didn't want her to see the darkness he'd been willing to fall into when he'd thought her dead. Didn't want her to see the depths of his despair and anger.   
  
"Because I love you. I want to help you."   
  
He shook his head. "No. You deserve better than me, better than what I was willing to become."   
  
She grabbed his head in her hands and looked at him sternly. "Anakin Skywalker, don't you start! Whatever you did, whatever you've done, it doesn't change how I feel about you. It never will. I want to share your thoughts, your dreams, good or bad, I'm in this for the long run, Skywalker."   
  
He chuckled softly, pain underlying his voice. "I don't know if I can show you Angel. You deserve better than what I fear I'm becoming."   
  
"Anakin..."   
  
He pulled her closer, searching her eyes. "Are you sure?"   
  
She nodded, feeling his fear at her possible rejection. "Positive. Let me in."   
  
He swallowed hard. "I love you, remember that?"   
  
"I can't forget it." She closed her eyes and waited as he slowly opened up.   
  
Padmé gasped as images came flooding through her mind. She saw the fight against gravity as Sabé slipped the first time, felt his desperation and fear. She saw a kaleidoscope of colors and scenes as Sabé finally slipped, saw Carré rise from the pit, Sabé's broken body in her arms. She felt Anakin's anger, his rage at Sabé's seemingly pointless and avoidable death. She saw herself, and the gut twisting terror that shot through him as Carré finally understood their deception.   
  
She felt the wind as it rushed past him as he fell, Carré wrapped in his arms. She felt the snapping of their Bond from his end and would have fallen if she'd been standing; the panic that consumed him as she disappeared from his senses, his anger and fear combining into a potentially explosive combination. She felt the impact as he hit the water, felt his inner struggle as the darkness began to win out against his better judgment. He'd wanted to lash out at something.   
  
Carré presented an able target and she could only watch, horrified, as their battle began. The darkness ate away at his soul, consuming him completely. And he let it. She screamed in her mind, begging him not to let it win as Anakin wrapped Carré in a column of water. She felt the tainted energy overwhelming him, threatening to spin out of control. She heard the taunting he received, felt the realization of what he was doing. Her heart ached as he fought to regain control, to fight off the darkness. She cried silent tears as he nearly failed and succumbed several times. He hadn't wanted to live. He'd wanted to join her in death.   
  
Slowly, he pulled back from her consciousness and simply allowed her to feel the regret and self-condemnation he was feeling. She brushed her tears away. "Anakin..."   
  
He wouldn't, couldn't meet her gaze, even though he felt the waves of understanding rolling off her. "I'm sorry."   
  
She gently cupped his face and tilted it until she could see his eyes. "Why?"   
  
"I should have better control, I-"   
  
"Shhh." She gently kissed him, "After what happened to us, what Carré did to us, I would have been disappointed if you'd been able to stay in control. You thought I was dead, Anakin, just as I thought you were. I didn't want to live either."   
  
He swallowed hard and tucked her back against his chest, curling about her protectively. "I don't deserve you, Padmé. Thank you."   
  
She held him tightly. "I love you, you don't have to thank me."   
  
He stood, lifting her in his arms and turning back towards the Palace. "That's reason enough. Come on, I'll take you to see Sabé. Then I'm taking you someplace safe."   
  
She looped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. She could feel his need to hold her and willingly submitted. She felt the same way. Anakin's strides were purposeful and sure as he headed for the medical wing.  
Obi-Wan woke as the sun was beginning to set, inhaling sharply as he came out of the hibernation trance. The Force came rushing back, welcoming and embracing him like a long lost friend. He lay silent for a few moments, testing the responses of his body. Everything, including his hand - which was now free of the bacta tube - seemed to be functioning.   
  
"How do you feel?"   
  
His eyes opened as he turned his head to find Mace at his bedside. He pushed himself gingerly into a sitting position, testing the strength in his hand. It seemed to be fully healed, though it was still tender. "Better, Master Windu. What brought me out?"   
  
"I did. You're almost completely healed and whatever is left can heal naturally. Think of it as a lesson in control."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded once. "Thank you, Master, I didn't expect to heal so quickly."   
  
"You didn't want to heal much at all, Obi-Wan." Mace's tone held a mild reprimand. "You've always been a model Jedi Knight but since the return of this young woman, you've changed."   
  
"I know."   
  
"What happened? You know the laws of the order as well as I do. Why would you, and your Padawan, risk expulsion?"   
  
"Some things are worth the risk, Master Windu. Sabé is one of them. If the medics have no problem, I'd like to see her."   
  
Mace shook his head. "You've been given a clean bill of health already. You're free to go. Tread carefully, Obi-Wan, the council was torn before this tragedy struck, your attachment to her may yet be... prohibited."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded, "Thank you Master, I understand."   
  
Mace turned and left as Obi-Wan swung his legs over the side of the bed. His clothing was on a convenient chair, and he quickly shrugged out of the medical shift to slip back into his Jedi robes. He tugged his boots on, flexing his hand and testing the mobility. It was stiff, somewhat sore, but at least he could use it. He buckled his boots and left the room, heading quickly for the bacta lab. He noticed the lighting was dim, as if there was little or no power to spare.   
  
Nobody stopped him as he clipped his lightsaber to his belt and stepped into the bacta lab. Looking around, he found a tech working at a desk and stepped closer. "Excuse me?"   
  
The tech looked up. "Master Kenobi! How are you feeling?"   
  
"Much better, thank you. Do you have a young woman named Sabé in your care?"   
  
The tech's smile faded. "We do. Her prognosis isn't good."   
  
"May I see her?"   
  
"She just went back into the bacta tank, Master Kenobi. I'm afraid we've had to concentrate the fluid more than we like to try and save her life."   
  
"I just want to see her, please?"   
  
The tech shook her head, "I'm sorry, but it could be-"   
  
He waved his hand, adding a Force compulsion to his words. "You will take me to Sabé"   
  
"I will take you to Sabé," the tech replied obediently, rising from her desk and leading the way across the room.   
  
Obi-Wan folded his hands inside his robes and followed the young woman to an isolated tank next to a generator. The bacta swirled through the plexi-glass around the scantily clad woman inside. His throat tightened and he mentally compelled the tech to leave him alone. She left without a word, going back to her desk.   
  
Obi-Wan turned his attention to Sabé. She was suspended in the healing liquid, two light pieces of fabric wrapped around her body. He placed his hands flat against the glass, simply watching her. She was beautiful, her long hair floating about her, a nimbus of amber in almost-clear liquid. Her long, tanned limbs were at rest. He silently sent the Force searching for her mind, finding it in turmoil. She was fighting to live, yet a part of her didn't want to. He closed his eyes, reaching out and carefully wrapping his life-sense around her, reassuring her he was with her.   
  
She was shocked, and he could feel it, could feel her struggle to come back to consciousness. His eyes opened and he searched her face above the respirator. Her eyelids fluttered before opening slowly. She squinted at him, seeing little more than a blur, and he assisted her in seeing him by calming the bacta that was swirling about her face. He could see the way her eyes lit up, her arms moving slowly in the liquid.   
  
He shifted his hands and waited as hers slowly slid against the inside of the glass opposite his. His throat was tight with emotion. "I love you," he whispered softly, sending the same thought towards her mind.   
  
He could see the smile in her eyes, the answering reply. He gently pressed his forehead against the glass and closed his eyes. He'd thought she was dead and here she was. He could feel her loosing the battle, beginning to lose consciousness again. He helped her, sending her back into the healing oblivion as he sent careful waves of Force energy towards her body. She'd get well, she had to. If he had to stay here for the next few days to ensure she didn't die he would. He felt her gratitude as she slipped, again, into unconsciousness.  
Anakin carried Padmé into the medical lab and stopped. Obi-Wan was standing in the shadows by one of the bacta tanks, the tech looking as if she was absorbed in her work. She didn't look up, which was fine with him, as Anakin carried Padmé towards his master. He gently set her on her feet and crossed his arms over her shoulders from behind. "Master?"   
  
Obi-Wan's head came up and he looked back over his shoulder. "Anakin. You're alright."   
  
He nodded. "Yes Master. Padmé wanted to see how Sabé was doing."   
  
Obi-Wan moved away from the tank but kept one hand pressed against the glass. "She's floating in and out of consciousness right now. Mostly out."   
  
Padmé stepped away from Anakin and up to the tank, not touching, but looking at her best friend. "Sabé," she whispered softly. She could see the wounds on her friend's body, the blood slowly trickling into the bacta from several places. Tears formed in her eyes but she blinked them back. "Sabé, oh Sabé, what have I done?"   
  
Anakin stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing, Angel. It was Carré's doing, don't blame yourself."   
  
"But, she was protecting me."   
  
"Padmé," Obi-Wan's soft words drew their attention. "It's not your fault. It was Sabé's suggestion and she willingly took your place. She doesn't blame you, and you shouldn't blame yourself."   
  
Padmé nodded as Anakin pulled her back against him, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I think it might be best if I take Padmé away from Theed for a while, Master."   
  
Obi-Wan looked back to Sabé and nodded slowly. "I'll stay here and in touch with the council. The lake country should be safe enough. I trust you two will behave yourselves?"   
  
They nodded.   
  
"Good. Carré has disappeared for the moment, and Sabé's recovery will take a while longer yet. Contact me in a week, but keep it short so it can't be traced. Understand?"   
  
"Yes Master."   
  
Padmé reached out and squeezed Obi-Wan's hand. "She's strong, she'll make it through this."   
  
He looked at Padmé for a long moment. "I know. I'll be here with her to help every step of the way. Be careful. And may the Force be with you."   
  
"And with you, Master." Anakin told him as he led Padmé away. "The lake country?"   
  
"Yes. It's filled with islands that are easily defensible and difficult to find. I know just the place."   
  
Anakin paused at the door to the medical lab, looking back at his Master. "I hope he'll be alright. I should have told him."   
  
"Anakin."   
  
He met her gaze.   
  
"He's got enough on his mind. There will come a time when you can tell him later."   
  
"You're right." He sighed, taking her hand, "You're right. What do you say we disappear for a while?"   
  
She stepped closer, smiling at him, yet a shadow of worry remained. "I think it's a lovely idea. I only wish I could stay to make sure Sabé pulls through."   
  
He hugged her before they resumed walking. "I'll keep a minor connection with Master Kenobi. If something happens he'll tell me."   
  
She sighed, bowing her head. "I don't like hiding, Anakin."   
  
*Think of it as an early honeymoon, Angel.*   
  
She laughed softly. *In your dreams, Skywalker. There's a cottage in the Lake country we can use and had better use. All of my clothing is gone.*   
  
And that's a bad thing? Anakin asked himself silently.   
  
Padmé elbowed him in the ribs. "I heard that. Let's get this over with. The sooner we hide, the sooner we can come back."   
  
"And the sooner we'll find out about Sabé."   
  
She nodded. "Yes. That's it exactly."   
  
Anakin swept her up in his arms and picked up his pace. He didn't want to hide either, but the thought of having Padmé around, and to himself, for even a week was exciting. Dangers aside, he was looking forward to this. 


	23. Island Paradise

Chapter 23  
  
The Ties That Bind  
Anakin waited as Padmé parked the boat next to a sturdy looking dock. He leapt to the planks and carefully tied it off. Padmé killed the repulsolifts and extended her hand. He helped her out of the boat and into his arms, smiling. "I think we'll be alright out here, you?"   
  
She nodded, stepping away and linking her hand to his. "We should be. Come on, I'll show you the cottage."   
  
The 'cottage' was a two story home that spread out across most of the island. A dozen chambers of richly furnished rooms made up the first floor, including an intimate dining room, sitting room and huge open Veranda. Most of the floor had large open windows that allowed the breeze to come in off the lake. With the hot weather they'd been having, that breeze was an efficient way to cool the house. The second story, when Padmé pulled Anakin up an archaic looking staircase, was similar to the first. Decorated in dark colors, mostly blues and grays, the bedrooms were conductive to sleeping and beautifully furnished for comfort. Anakin stopped outside one of the rooms as Padmé went inside, going directly to the wardrobe.   
  
He smiled a half smile. "A little anxious to change?"   
  
"After more than a day in these clothes?" she pulled her hair free of its messy coif and shook her head. "I simply want a shower to feel human again."   
  
"Where do you want me to sleep?"   
  
She pointed to a door across the hall. "I'd put you in the adjoining room..."   
  
He held up a hand, grinning, "But you don't trust me not to try something. That hurts, Angel. I'm going to go take a shower too," he looked down at the grime marring his clothing. "I don't suppose there's something here for me to wear?"   
  
She giggled. "A bath robe?"   
  
He groaned. "Sure, just so you can take advantage of me. I'll find something."   
  
"Feel free. That room is where my brother-in-law used to stay before he and Sola married. You might find a cast off, but I don't think they'll fit."   
  
Anakin nodded, turning away as she began to work on the ties of her top. "I'll meet you downstairs?"   
  
*Sounds good.*   
  
He stepped across the hall as the door to her room shut behind him and opened the door to where he'd be sleeping. The room was huge, as large as Padmé's, with a huge bed as the center piece. His gaze went to the wide window, which overlooked the lake on this side of the house. The sunlight coming through the window was warm and welcoming. Deceiving. He frowned. Where had that thought come from.   
  
*Angel?* he queried, suddenly uneasy.   
  
*Is something wrong, Anakin?*   
  
He breathed a silent sigh of relief. *No, no, I just have an uneasy feeling all of a sudden.*   
  
*Nervous about being all alone with me?* she teased.   
  
He grinned, beginning to rummage through the closet. Several oversized shirts that would fit until he could wash his own. *Of course, I don't know what wild and crazy things you have planned for me. A guy has to keep his guard up.*   
  
He could almost hear her laughter as he pulled a pair of too-small trousers from the wardrobe. That was the problem with being taller than everybody. Nobody kept a spare set of pants in your size.   
  
*You could always wear a skirt.*   
  
*Cute, Ami, really cute.*   
  
*I think you would be.*   
  
*Padmé!*   
  
This time he heard her laugh from across the hall and felt himself blushing. Blasted woman! He rummaged through the closet, shielding his thoughts from her and feeling her amusement. Wear a skirt. Right. Not in this lifetime. His found another robe and tossed it onto the bed with the shirts. Surely there was something halfway wearable? He pulled his tunic over his head and tossed it to the corner. He'd wash it later. Stripping down to his underwear he pulled the trousers from the shelf and checked the length again. Damn short people.   
  
"Cut the legs off."   
  
He whirled to find Padmé, her hair plastered to her head, soaking the front of her thick, white robe as she leaned against the doorframe. Her gaze traveled down his body, but he couldn't move. Her gaze left a trail of fire and ice as it moved down his chest, accelerating his heartbeat and making it difficult to breathe. Down to his waist, heat sparking in the brown depths of her eyes as they traveled lower, over his shorts and to his tanned legs. He swallowed convulsively. "Um. Angel?"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
Her gaze was fixed on his hips where his shorts hung, "Padmé, uh, shouldn't you be..."   
  
"Dressing?" her gaze moved reluctantly to his face again. "I wanted to see what you were doing that you had to shield your thoughts."   
  
"Oh. And now?"   
  
She grinned at him, "Simply admiring the view."   
  
"Keep looking at me that and I won't be held responsible for my actions."   
  
"Like what?"   
  
He stepped towards her. "Like you finally have me where you want me."   
  
She stepped back, holding the doorframe with one hand. "I do have you where I want you. But that's for later." The door slid shut and he stared at it, blinking. She what?   
  
*Angel?*   
  
*Take your shower, Skywalker,* she ordered, *dinner is in a few minutes.*   
  
*Orders, orders.* he grumbled, taking his lightsaber in one hand and slashing the pants from the knees down. Someday he was going to give her orders.   
  
*In your dreams.*   
  
*Get out of my head, woman!*   
  
He could hear her laughing behind his door and glared at it in mock anger. *Go get dressed, I'll meet you downstairs when I'm done.*   
  
*Don't forget to wash behind your ears.*   
  
Anakin tossed the clothes he'd chosen over one arm and shook his head. Blasted woman. She sounded more like his mother. *Careful, Ami, or I might decide to brake contact completely.*   
  
*Don't you dare!* he thought he heard real fear in her tone and felt instantly regretful. He hadn't meant to frighten her.   
  
*Sorry, Angel, a joke in bad taste. Go, I'll see you shortly.*   
  
He listened for a moment before he heard her door close across the hall and stepped into the 'fresher. A real shower with real water. What a luxury. Hopefully, when he could see her again, he'd have the chance to hold her. And maybe broach the subject of sharing a bedroom. Sleeping away from her without being able to hold, or touch, her at night was torture. Hopefully she'd be open to the suggestion. His mind slowly went back to his uneasy feelings. Something wasn't right on the island. Whatever it was, he had every intention of finding out.  
Anakin stood by the main window in the dining room, staring out across the lake. The sun had set, bathing the area in pinks and purples and lending a sense of mystery to the water surrounding him. He'd never get used to this, he found himself thinking, being surrounded by water was just too strange after living on Tatooine. He'd come downstairs a few minutes ago to find that there were no servants and no staff. He'd raided the food storage unit for a drink, but if he and Padmé were going to eat they'd have to fend for themselves. He swallowed hard. They were on this island. Alone. And his palms wouldn't stop sweating. Dressed in the cut off shorts that were a shade to tight to be considered comfortable and a loose shirt that barely fell to his waist, he was silently urging his clothing to dry faster. The comfort factor of his own clothing was something he'd never truly appreciated before.   
  
"You could always whip up a Force wind to help you out."   
  
He jerked in surprise, turning. She'd snuck up on him, how was that- his jaw dropped as he caught sight of her. "I... Padmé, I..."   
  
She spun on the spot, the loose dress flaring out around her legs. "You like it?"   
  
He nodded, speechless. The top of her gown was form fitting, starting just below her armpits and leaving her shoulders bare. Hugging her upper body like a glove, it defined her breasts and slim waist, continuing down over her hips to where it flared out at her upper-thigh. The top looked more like a bodysuit until it connected to yards of almost transparent fabric. The skirt flared out around her feet to the floor, the light skirt allowing him a teasing glimpse of her bare legs and feet every now and again. He swallowed hard. What was she trying to do to him?   
  
"We're on our own you know," she said conversationally, a smile on her face.   
  
He nodded, looking back out the window before he did something they both might regret. "I know. I'm trying not to think about it."   
  
"I see."   
  
"I just bet you do," he smiled a half smile, looking over his shoulder at her before turning away again. "Can you cook, Angel?"   
  
"Some. You?"   
  
He chuckled softly as she stepped into his view, her head cocked at a teasing, inquisitive angle. He pulled her to him, leering down at her. "You'd be amazed what I'm capable of."   
  
She swatted him on the arm, laughing. "Food, Anakin."   
  
His gaze sobered and he sighed. "I'm not hungry."   
  
"Oh?"   
  
He nodded. "After everything that's happened today, I don't think I could hold it down."   
  
She sighed, stepping back. "Alright, then. You can watch me eat. I'm sure it will be fascinating."   
  
He chuckled, allowing her to tease a smile out of him as he slung an arm around her shoulders. They walked towards the kitchen, the lights dim. Anakin made small movements with his free hand as they passed, illuminating their way. Padmé laughed each time he did. "You know, there's a thing called an on switch. It works just as well."   
  
"But not nearly as impressive with the ladies."   
  
She grinned, breaking out of his hold as she went to the food storage unit. "You're such a..."   
  
"Fun person?"   
  
She laughed. "Yes, that's exactly the word I was searching for. Try, 'you're such a pain'. It works better."   
  
He pretended to look wounded but caught her as she was about to move past him, swiping her plate of pre-cut vegetables and placing them on the counter with one hand as he pulled her to him with the other. "A pain, am I?"   
  
She nodded, her eyes sparkling. "Yes."   
  
"What kind of a pain?"   
  
"Oh, the worst kind, of course."   
  
"Which would make me what, PMS?"   
  
She burst out laughing, shoving him away, but he caught her and ducked his head, capturing her lips mid-smile. She melted into him, throwing her arms around his neck and stepping close. He kissed her leisurely, gently, before stepping back. "Eat your dinner, Angel."   
  
She didn't reply as he turned away. She followed him, pausing long enough to get two drinks as he carried her dinner to the dinning room. She watched as he placed her dinner in front of one seat and placed the glasses next to it. She frowned. "Anakin?"   
  
He glanced back at her.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
He shook his head, looking out the window. "I'm not sure." He murmured. "Something doesn't... this island makes me feel as if something is wrong."   
  
She settled into her chair and arranged it so she could watch him as she ate. The fruit plate was light, more like a snack than a meal, as was the fruit juice she'd gotten. Anakin stood still, staring out across the terrace to the gently rolling waves of the lake. Nibbling on her food, she watched him. He was handsome, so handsome her breath caught each time he looked at her. Or she at him. Which was probably a bad thing, considering her heart didn't need more strain. "Is it menacing?"   
  
He shook his head, his padawan braid brushing against the tanned skin of his neck. "No. It's just... wrong."   
  
"Could it be something in the future?"   
  
He turned finally, smiling. "You should have been a Jedi, with all your questions and answers they would have loved you."   
  
She laughed, taking a sip of her drink. "I'm a one Jedi woman," she tossed back, grinning. "I don't do orders, just singles."   
  
He chuckled. "I love you, Padmé."   
  
"I know, Anakin. I've never doubted that. And never doubt that I love you too, alright?"   
  
He nodded. "Alright."   
  
She reached for a piece of fruit only to have it rise from the plate. "Anakin!"   
  
He grinned as it floated to him and he plucked it out of the air. Taking a step towards her, he took the strawberry-like fruit and placed it on the tip of her nose. "What, did you want this?" She nodded and he sat on the edge of the table, gently tracing the fruit over her cheek. "How much?"   
  
"I'll bite your fingers."   
  
"Tease."   
  
She blinked before going bright red. "Anakin!"   
  
He laughed, removing the fruit and returning it to her plate as he searched her eyes. His own became somber as he gently traced a finger across the satin-like skin of her shoulder, making her shiver. Her snack forgotten, she stared up at him, lifting her hands only to have them captured. Anakin shook his head. "May I touch you?" he asked softly.   
  
She nodded, swallowing hard, finding it difficult to breathe all of a sudden. Her hands dropped back to her lap as his slid onto her shoulders. His finger tips slid in whisper soft caresses over her shoulders and down her arms, teasing the indent of her elbows before sliding back up. His left hand cupped her face as his right slid down her throat, his thumb gently stroking the pulse point where her jaw joined her neck. She couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through her and didn't even try. Her eyes fluttered half-closed as she watched him.   
  
His expression was one of concentration and wonder, both warring for supremacy as his fingers trailed down her throat to her collar bone, gently tracing the sweeping lines of the bone visible above her skin. He ducked his head, watching the shadows and light play across her skin, its satin texture turning his blood into flame. He bent towards her, tilting her face towards his and gently placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. She inhaled sharply, her heart beginning to pound faster as his mouth traveled to the hollow of her jaw and downward. He pressed a heated kiss to the indentation at the base of her throat, drawing a soft moan of pleasure as he began to pull back. He could feel her fight to stay still under her touch as if it was his own. Her skin was flawless alabaster and soft, softer than anything he'd ever felt. He reached down, lifting her hands in his and gently placed a kiss to the inside of each wrist. Her fingers curled into fists and he could feel the battle inside her. One she was losing because she wasn't exactly fighting hard.   
  
He looked at her, meeting her heated gaze, and moved forward. His lips slanted across hers and he was taken aback by the passionate kiss she returned. His blood on fire, he dropped her hands and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her to her feet and pulling her close. Leaning against the table, he pulled her between his legs, lining them up hip to hip as he kissed her. She moved closer, her mouth hungry on his as his hands splayed across the cool skin of her back.   
  
Padmé leaned into him, her arms sliding around his waist as her head fell back. His lips were driving her wild, igniting flames she hadn't known possible in her system. She wanted... Her mind froze, almost going over the edge as Anakin broke the kiss and placed a hot kiss at the base of her throat. She had to stop this, to get it under control. And she didn't want to. Somehow she managed to pull away and fell back into her chair, her breathing hard.   
  
"Anakin..."   
  
He started to reach for her again, only to freeze at the sound of her voice. He was dangerously close to losing control in the worst way. She drove him to madness, inflaming him with her passion and innocence. And they had to stop, or he was going to do something he wouldn't be able to handle. Not in his current frame of mind. He ducked his head, the internal battle ranging as fiercely as it ever had. "I'm sorry." He said hoarsely.   
  
"Why?"   
  
His head came up. She searched his gaze, her eyes almost black in color. She was fighting, the same as he, and yet she had better control. His throat worked for a moment before he could find the words. "I should be able to control myself."   
  
She smiled a half smile. "That's the most round about compliment I've ever received."   
  
He flushed and moved away, putting some distance between them to find his inner balance again. Yes, her presence was soothing and calming, but not when it was linked to those heated kisses.   
  
"You like those too, do you?"   
  
He whirled on her. "Angel!"   
  
"I know I know," she winked at him. "Get out of your head. Want to take a walk outside?"   
  
"Can you behave yourself?"   
  
She arched an eyebrow. "More easily than you, it would appear. I promise not to try anything while your clothes are still drying."   
  
"Which means tomorrow I'm fair game?"   
  
She nodded, standing. "Tomorrow. For tonight I want to pretend we're a normal couple and take a moonlit walk. That's permitted right? It's not breaking any of your Jedi codes?"   
  
He chuckled, offering her his arm before leading her towards the doors. "If it was, I think we've broken enough of the code that one more wouldn't matter."   
  
She laughed, opening the doors. "That's what you think." 


	24. Tormented Soul

Chapter 24  
  
The Ties That Bind  
Anakin looked across the dark waters towards the mountains in the distance. Moonlight shone down on him, but he didn't notice. He did however sense something amiss. But what? He bowed his head. Something was wrong, but it wasn't something physical. Could it be what he felt wasn't a physical threat but something more insidious?   
  
A soft hand slid around his shoulders and he turned to look down at Padmé. The moonlight shone on the fabric of her dress, lending it an ethereal aura, one that made it more difficult to take his eyes off her. She offered him a glass, "Thirsty?"   
  
He accepted one of the two long stemmed glasses she held and took a sip as she did. He set it down on the thick railing behind him, unable to stomach much of anything. He was still struggling with what he'd done, what he'd willingly given in to earlier.   
  
"What's wrong, Anakin?"   
  
He looked at her, shaking his head. "Nothing."   
  
"Don't give me that, Skywalker, I can feel the struggle you're going through."   
  
He turned away from her, unable to meet her gaze again and suddenly she knew what the problem was. It'd been eating at him since he'd found her alive. She placed her glass next to his and wrapped her arms around him from behind, the breeze tugging gently on her hair. "Don't torture yourself," she told him softly.   
  
"I can't help it."   
  
"You can!" she pulled away, turning him towards her so she could look up into his face. "You're human, Anakin, we all make mistakes."   
  
"Jedi don't."   
  
"They do. Otherwise, how do you explain Carré? She wouldn't have been able to do what she did if Master Windu had been able to train her the way she needed. Jedi aren't perfect."   
  
"We should be."   
  
"Why?" she searched his face, "Why should anyone be perfect? Because you can use the Force?"   
  
He nodded.   
  
"Your powers set you aside, they don't make you flawless. You feel emotions. I know, I can feel them when you do. Jedi just have better control than the rest of us."   
  
"Do I?" he asked raggedly. "Some control. I've fallen twice into darkness in such a short time. I let it in and let my emotions control me. I'm a failure, Padmé."   
  
She reached up and brought her hand around with a resounding smack, tears shimmering in her eyes. "Don't you ever say that again, Anakin."   
  
A shocked hand lifted to his face. She'd struck him. His Angel had hit him!   
  
"You have to snap out of this. Don't you see, if you don't take your trials, if you let this eat and you and control you, we'll never be together!"   
  
"I don't deserve to take them."   
  
She stepped away from him. "Is that it then? You're just going to give up? On your dreams on us?"   
  
"I'm not ready!" he shouted at her in sudden anger, "This last week should prove that!"   
  
"Prove what?" she demanded hotly, her hands on her hips. "Nobody ever said it was going to be easy! You have to fight for it, Anakin, fight for us! Just because you're a powerful Jedi doesn't mean everything is going to fall into your lap!"   
  
"I can-"   
  
"If you say you can't, then why are we here? You might as well turn me over to Carré if you're going to give up. I can't live without you Anakin and a fast death would be preferable to a long slow one."   
  
He turned away, battling with himself. She was right, a part of him said softly. He'd expected his trials to be easy, to be over and done with by now. He'd wanted to marry her, to give her everything, but how could he when he couldn't control himself? How could he even think of trying to give her a life of love and happiness when he couldn't do that for himself? He swallowed hard, searching for his drive, his passion. They were all wrapped up in the woman behind him. He turned back to her, "I couldn't do that." He said softly. "I can't just lose you. I need you, Padmé."   
  
"Then fight for us, Anakin, don't dwell on your failures, use them! Find ways to avoid making the same mistake again instead of just accepting them as they are. Use your failures to make you stronger."   
  
"Are you sure that's what you want?"   
  
She blinked away her tears, "It has to be what you want," her voice was soft as she looked at him, folding her hands in front of her. "If it's not, you'll end up hating yourself and, one day, me too. I couldn't bear that."   
  
He reached for her only to have her take a step away from him. Pain exploded inside his heart, tearing through his soul at her silent rejection, however slight. He wanted to scream, to demand she accept him flawed and all, yet she already had. She was simply distancing them so that he could think. Telling him without words that some decisions had to be made without her.   
  
Padmé could feel his struggle, his inner battle with himself. "You can't keep doing everything because of me, Anakin." Her words were soft, almost a gentle reprimand as he heart ached in concert with his. "You have to do something to make yourself happy too."   
  
"I don't know-"   
  
"Search your heart. You know what you want."   
  
He watched her, his heart in his eyes, "You. You're all I want, I don't care about anything else."   
  
"Don't lie, love," she chided softly, "you're not very convincing."   
  
"I'm not-" he stopped and changed his tactics. She was right, he was lying when he said he didn't want anything beyond her. "A Jedi. I've always dreamed of being a Jedi."   
  
"And you would give that up? The one thing you've been training for, dreaming of, for ten years? You'd let all of that time be wasted by giving it up?"   
  
He was silent and she stepped towards him. He took a step back, into the railing as she crowded him, making it difficult to think.   
  
"I won't let you do it, Anakin. I won't let you give up your dream. Somehow, we'll get through this together."   
  
He bowed his head, "I don't deserve to be a Jedi."   
  
"You do," she stepped closer, her body only a breath away from his as she looked up at him, her hands reaching for his face and gently framing it. "You may not be ready to be a knight yet, but that doesn't mean you don't deserve to be. It just means you have alot to learn yet."   
  
"Do you really think so?"   
  
"I know so. I believe in you, Anakin, I always have."   
  
He turned his face away, breaking her hold as he looked out beyond the vegetation to the water. "I don't know why," he whispered, almost to himself.   
  
"How can you ask that?" her words brought his head back around. "How can you say that when I know you? I know what you can do."   
  
"And you know what I've done." His eyes were tortured as he met hers, "You know how I slaughtered a village of Tusken Raiders because they killed my mother and were going to kill you. You know how I lost control and welcomed the darkness when I thought you were dead. I don't know it I can fight it, Padmé! I don't know how and I'm not sure if I'll want to. I don't have to hurt when the darkness takes me, I don't feel anything beyond anger and satisfaction. And that's wrong. It's wrong and I don't care!"   
  
She looked up at him, seeing his lips trembling, feeling the truth in his words. She pulled him into her arms, holding him tightly. His arms came around her, clinging to her securely as if he was drowning and only she could save him. He shook in her arms, fighting the feelings threatening to overwhelm him. The sorrow, the confusion that was eating at his soul. Padmé felt him draw on her love and strength to shore up his own resolve and focus. She wondered what would happen to him if she died of old age before he did.   
  
"I'd go insane." He admitted hoarsely. "I can't bear the thought of life without you, Angel."   
  
She tucked her head under his chin, trying to stop his shaking with her own body. His thoughts were full of inadequacy, shame and his fears of failing her. Tears slid down her cheeks for the young man she loved beyond life. He was so confused, so unsure of what he should be, what he could be. She squeezed her eyes shut as the waves of his personal torment washed over her, pounding at her heart. Almost like he wanted her to give up on him, to let him drown.   
  
Her eyes snapped open. A part of him wanted to fall! She couldn't allow that, not for them, and not for the galaxy. She did the only thing she could think of and yanked his head down forcefully. Her lips were demanding, almost bruising as his lips slammed down across hers. She moved her mouth under his and gained access to his mouth before he could respond consciously. *Snap out of it, Skywalker!*   
  
He tried to back away, to escape the sudden surge of emotion that roared through him, but Padmé refused to let him go. She kissed him fiercely, linking her hands behind his head and anchoring him firmly to her. Backed up against the terrace rail, he had no place to go. Her lips were unforgiving as she drew responses from him unwillingly. He fought against the emotions tearing through him, fighting to find some kind of control. He failed.   
  
Anakin groaned, giving in, and crushed her to him, returning the kiss passionately. She moved against him, seducing him with her touch. One of his hands slid into her hair while the other splayed across her back. She gasped against his mouth as his hand slid under the fabric at the back of her dress and his heated palm pressed against the small of her back. She pulled away, gasping for breath, her heart slamming against her ribs.   
  
"Angel." He gasped, looking down at her in wonderment, his eyes deep pools of cyan.   
  
She fought to control her breathing. "Where's your passion?" she gasped softly, putting one hand to her racing heart. "Do you still need to ask?"   
  
He shook his head mutely, struggling to return his breathing to normal.   
  
They started at each other for a few moments, their breathing ragged and slowly returning to normal. When Padmé felt she had herself under control she slid her arms back around his waist. "Good. Don't doubt yourself, Anakin," she said softly as she placed her head over his heart, the rhythm steady under her ear. "Nothing good can come of doubting your abilities."   
  
He held her close, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Nothing good can come of it if I let it rule me, you mean."   
  
She nodded, "Exactly."   
  
They were quiet again, simply holding one another for long minutes as the breeze teased their hair and clothing. Anakin rubbed a gentle hand over her back. "Angel?"   
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
"Will you stay with me tonight?"   
  
He could feel her tense at his soft question. "Anakin, I... We..."   
  
He chuckled softly, feeling embarrassed for asking. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong. I just don't want to be alone tonight. I want to hold you while I sleep."   
  
She relaxed against him. "It's a bad idea."   
  
"I know, but spending my night tossing and turning is worse."   
  
She laughed softly. "Alright. I'll stay with you."   
  
He kissed the top of her head and held her close. "Thank you."   
  
She turned her face up to him, a smile on her lips. "Why? I feel the same way. I don't sleep well without you."   
  
He smiled slowly, bending his head and placing a kiss on her forehead, not trusting himself to take her lips and still stay in control. She sighed, turning her head to look back towards the house. "We should go inside. It's been a long day."   
  
Without a word, he reluctantly released her. They collected their glasses and started back towards the house. Tomorrow dangled between them like something forbidden. Anakin couldn't help but remember Padmé's words as he followed her upstairs and into his room. Tomorrow, he was fair game.  
Padmé slipped into her room in the darkness, changing into her nightgown. The white slip was almost transparent, not that she cared, and she pulled the blue robe about her shoulders as she stepped back into the hall. Not bothering to belt the robe, she stepped into Anakin's room and stooped. He was standing at the window in his shorts and nothing else. Her hear skipped a beat. He was so incredibly handsome.   
  
"Not nearly as you are beautiful."   
  
She blushed in the darkness as his soft voice caressed her ears. She'd never tire of hearing him speak. "Such things you say."   
  
He turned, silhouetted by the moonlight. "Only the truth with you, Ami. Always the truth."   
  
She went to him then, stepping through the shadows and into his arms. Anakin held her reverently, stroking her hair gently. She had yet to step into the light and he wasn't sure if he wanted her too. He had an image in his mind of the way she'd look in the moonlight and had a feeling it would pale to reality. In his present state of mind, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle it. He lifted her in his arms, his breath catching as her hair whispered over the skin of his forearm and chest. It was a feather light sensation, yet he felt it clear through to his toes.   
  
She slid her arms around his neck, the moonlight spilling over her face as he turned towards the bed. Unable to resist the angelic vision, his head came down and he nuzzled her bangs with his nose, gently kissing her forehead. "Do we have to behave?"   
  
She laughed softly as he stopped by the bed and placed her in the middle of it. "Yes, Anakin, we have to behave. But only until morning."   
  
He sighed, sliding down next to her as she scooted over. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck, gently kissing her shoulder. "Thank you."   
  
She leaned into him, her head falling to his shoulder as he placed a series of gentle kisses along her neck. "For what?"   
  
He placed a lingering kiss on the sensitive skin behind her ear, making her shiver. "For everything."   
  
She turned her head, meeting his intense gaze. "You don't have to thank me."   
  
"I do. I feel compelled to." His head moved closer, slowly coming closer to hers.   
  
Padmé tilted her head, her eyes closing as his lips caressed her in a whisper soft kiss. She opened her eyes to find him watching her, frowning. She wanted more than that.   
  
"You're insatiable, Angel." He teased gently.   
  
"Only for you," she replied, her tone serious.   
  
He sucked in a sharp breath, "Padmé, you're killing me."   
  
She smiled. "Not yet. Tomorrow. For now, you should sleep."   
  
"You're not going to?"   
  
She shook her head, her hair rubbing exquisitely against his skin and making him shuddered. He slid downwards, pulling her with him, her back to his chest. As he settled against the pillow, her body tucked snugly against his, he gently rubbed her stomach. Her hands linked with his, stilling them as she sighed softly. "I'm going to enjoy having you hold me," she replied as she shifted against him, drawing a strangled groan as he buried his face in her hair. "I love you, Anakin."   
  
"And I love you, Padmé." He squeezed her tightly and she snuggled closer, her head being tucked under his chin. Anakin closed his eyes, using the Force to pull the light blanket around them both, reluctant to let her go even for a few moments. With a sigh, he let sleep claim him, the rigors of the day catching up with him. Padmé closed her eyes to enjoy the feel of Anakin's arms around her and, within minutes, was sleeping soundly, a soft smile on her lips. The breeze came in from the open window but neither of them stirred as the night deepened. Daybreak wasn't that far off. 


	25. Prelude To The Undignified?

Chapter 25  
  
The Ties That Bind  
  
The sound of the birds chirruping greeted the dawn as the sky began to lighten several hours later. The golden rays spread out across the clouds and drove away the darkness, sliding into the pre-dawn shadows and eliminating them. The light slipped through the open windows of the lake cottage, lighting the rooms and illuminating the two sleeping figures in the upstairs room.  
  
Padmé's eyelids fluttered as the gentle heat of the new day settled on her face and turned her head away. She murmured softly in her sleep, tucking her head more comfortably against her human pillow. She paused after several seconds, her eyes opening slowly to be greeted by an expanse of muscular chest. She blinked once. Anakin. A slow smile spread across her face and she lifted her head.   
  
He was still sleeping, his face turned towards her, his body curled protectively around hers. She was careful not to shift her legs, acutely aware of the bare knees tucked between hers, her nightdress bunched around her thighs. Any movement on her part would probably wake him up. Leaning herself on one elbow, she took the opportunity to study him. He was peaceful in sleep, his features relaxed. Whatever was on his mind, swirling in his thoughts, didn't seem to bother him in sleep. She reached up and gently stroked his cheek with the backs of her fingers, feeling the arm around her waist tighten. She leaned forward, placing a tender kiss on his lips. She pulled back and saw his eyelids fluttering. She could hear his thoughts, the slow acknowledgement of her kiss as it registered in his mind. His eyes snapped open, widening as he found her so close.  
  
"'Morning, Ani."  
  
"'Morning, Angel." He reached up, gently cupping her face, smiling clear to his eyes.  
  
She turned her face, placing a gentle kiss in the center of his palm. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
He ran his thumb across the curve of her cheek bone. "I went to sleep with an Angel in my arms and woke up to find her curled up next to me. What do you think?"  
  
She smiled, melting against him as his arms came around her again, rolling so that she was pinned under him, their legs twined together, their bodies aligned from chest to hip. Her breath caught in her throat as his head came down and he placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. "I wish I could wake up like this forever," she gasped, her hands sliding up his bare chest.  
  
He pulled back. "Why can't we?"  
  
"Well, if you're not ready to take your trials we can't get married." She lifted one hand to gently trace a path from his shoulder to his neck, "If that's the case, I highly doubt Obi-Wan will allow you a cuddle buddy."  
  
He laughed, his equilibrium seeming to have been restored. "Good point. Speaking of Obi-Wan, I should probably do my morning meditation."  
  
She wrapped her hands firmly around his neck as he made to move, shifting her legs so that she had him trapped. "Can't you skip them for one morning?"  
  
He blinked, suddenly frozen atop her at their intimate position. "I... Uh... You have something else in mind?"  
  
She looped one hand gently around his padawan braid, her smiled seductive yet mischievous. "Maybe."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
She tugged his head down and he went willingly, kissing her with a restrained passion she found appealing. Anakin had found some form of control. She shifted her weight suddenly, rolling him over so that she was atop him and sat up, straddling his hips as she looked down at him. She could see his accelerated heartbeat, feel the desire flowing through his body. It thrilled her, her own answering in kind. "I have a surprise for you."  
  
Anakin swallowed convulsively, unable to speak. *Angel, you're killing me!*  
  
She leaned down, her body draped like a blanket across his, "I warned you," she told him softly. She could feel every inch of his body pressed against hers and it thrilled her to no end. Then, without warning or even thinking about it, she rolled off him and onto her side of the bed, quickly gaining her feet as she slipped from the covers.  
  
Anakin didn't move. Padmé looked down to find his hands clenched in the sheets, his eyes closed. She could feel his internal struggle, hear his thoughts. [i]That didn't just happen[/i].  
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
His eyes opened to find hers and she could read the barely leashed passion in the depths. "You didn't..."  
  
"Oh but I did. Get up, love, it's time for your surprise."  
  
He groaned, rolling away from her, "I've had enough surprises for one day."  
  
She laughed, picking up her pillow and throwing it at him. "Fine, stay in bed. I'm going to grab my swim suit and take a dip in the lake."  
  
His head came around sharply. "What?"  
  
"I'm going for a swim. If you're guarding me, you'd better find something to wear."  
  
Anakin seemed to see what she was wearing for the first time and sat up on the bed, unable to pull his gaze from the off the shoulder nightdress she was wearing. "Uh, Angel?"  
  
She spun once, affording him a view of more skin than he'd ever seen, his eyes widening in shock. She laughed. Keep staring at me like that Skywalker and I'm going to drag you back into bed and not let you out."  
  
He swallowed hard. *That sounds so very appealing, Ami, don't tease.*  
  
She grinned and swept from the room. "Your colors are showing, Anakin. Get dressed, we've much to do today."  
  
Anakin watched the door close behind her and fell face-first onto the mattress, burying his face in the sheets. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. Padmé didn't act like this, so blatantly teasing and taunting. But she was. He fought to breathe, to find the control that had seem to come so easy with their first kiss of the morning, but it had vanished. He pushed himself off the mattress and stared at the door, his body tight with anticipation. Whatever she had planned he only hoped it didn't kill him. 


	26. Horseplay

Chapter 26  
  
The Ties That Bind  
Padmé was waiting for him, dressed in a robe of dark blue, as he descended the stairs. A towel slung around his neck, bare save for the shorts he'd made yesterday, he felt a little over dressed. He doubted it would last. She was smiling her approval. "You know, I really like those shorts..."  
  
"If the ending of that sentence has anything to do with removing them, please don't."  
  
She laughed. "What kind of a woman do you take me for? I was simply going to say you should wear them more often."  
  
He blushed. "Padmé, what's going on?"  
  
She cocked her head up at him as he stopped in front of her. "What do you mean?"  
  
He waved his hand to encompass the both of them. "Your shielding has improved, I can't hear your thoughts anymore. The teasing when we woke up this morning. I don't know how much I can take before I'll be unable to control myself."  
  
Her features sobered. "Think of it as a test of your control, Anakin."  
  
He stared after her as she stepped towards the terrace doors. A test of his control? If she kept it up he'd- wait, wasn't that what Master Yoda had said? He'd have to deal with his emotions and thoughts by himself, without her help. Was this then, part of his trials? He groaned as she disappeared, closing his eyes. Something told him he was right, that this was another part of a test. But why now? There were no masters to administer the test, no one to watch and see if he'd fail or succeed. He fought off the questions. He had a gorgeous woman who wanted to take a swim with him. He'd focus on that for now and ask her again when they came back inside. For now, he was going to enjoy himself. He quickened his pace, heading for the doors and following her outside.   
  
Catching up with her at the lowest edge of the terrace where it dipped towards the water, he solicitously took her towel and placed it with his before holding up his hands in a silent offer to take her robe. She smiled, unbelting it and allowed him to pull it from his shoulders. Bronze skin met his gaze as he allowed his eyes to wander. The bathing suit was revealing, little more than two scraps of cloth covering her chest and hips. He swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry. "Wow."  
  
She smiled, moving to the edge of the terrace where there was no rail. "Such a compliment." she teased. Then she leapt.   
  
"No!" Anakin ran for the side and breathe a sudden sigh of relief as he saw her swimming away. He'd thought it was shallow. So much for that. Carefully adjusting his trunks he leapt in after her. The water was cold, slicing against his skin and he came up quickly, gasping for breath.  
  
Padmé was treading water, laughing, a few yards away. "Did I mention this is your wake up call?"  
  
He grinned, swimming towards her with sure strokes. He'd made sure to learn how to swim since leaving Tatooine, one never knew when it would come in handy. "Really? Well then I'm glad you didn't just grab a bucket and soak my bed."  
  
"Our bed, you mean," she smiled, nodding her head towards a small island about 150 yards away. "Think you can make it that far?"  
  
"I'm game if you are."  
  
She grinned. "Jedi, you're so cocky."  
  
He didn't say anything, simply started swimming. Their strokes were sure and strong as they kicked away from the island towards the smaller one. It looked, from this distance, little bigger than a hovercar. They didn't speak as they swam, concentrating more on keeping their pace. The sun came up over the hills, striking the water and turning it almost transparent to the lake floor. Anakin reached the island first and stopped, unable to stand, as the water was deep, even up close to the islands and tread water. Padmé quickly joined him, looking like a sylph, a water creature he'd heard legends about. Her hair was plastered to her head and body and she dunked herself, shaking her hair so that it trailed down her back. She came up smiling. "I wonder if it's still here."  
  
He looked at her questioningly and she motioned for him to follow her. With slow strokes she swam around the left of the island and stopped by a series of large trees, one hanging out across the water, a long, knotted cord of synth rope hanging from its branches. She grinned. "Wanna give me a push?"  
  
"This is your surprise?"  
  
"What, ex-Queen's aren't allowed to have a little fun every now and again?"  
  
Anakin laughed. It wasn't what he'd been expecting, not by a long shot. After her behavior, he'd almost expected to be seduced. "Looks like fun, but I've never been on anything like that before."  
  
She swam up to the base of the overhanging tree where hand and foot holds were carved into the trunk. Worn with age and water erosion, they didn't look firm, but they held her weight easily enough. Anakin watched her climb, enjoying the view. "So where do we go if we get tired and have to rest before swimming back?"  
  
She looked down at him as he began to climb the trunk. "There's a flat stretch on the other side where there's a beach. There's a shuura fruit tree over there too. It never gets picked and they're in season."  
  
"Sounds delicious."  
  
"Delicious or not, can't you climb any faster?" she stepped off the trunk onto a large branch, just wide enough for one foot.   
  
Anakin felt a sudden surge of fear. If she fell...  
  
"I'll be fine, Anakin, there's a branch overhead to hold yourself up, see? Hurry up would you."  
  
He chuckled. "You sound more like a child than a grown woman."  
  
"I just don't want to crawl out on that branch to grab the rope."  
  
He stepped onto the branch behind her and stopped. "Oh. If that's all it is..."  
  
Padmé grinned as the rope rose gracefully to her hands. "I knew you'd come in handy for something."  
  
"Sure sure," he advanced towards her. "I bet I could have leapt and grabbed it."  
  
"I don't want to be treating you for rope burn."  
  
"Spoil sport."  
  
Padmé laughed, wrapping her hands above one of the knots and took a deep breath. "Here's hoping it's as strong as it used to be." With that she leapt off the branch, swinging out over the water in a graceful arc. At the furthest point from the tree she let go and splashed into the water with a shriek of excitement.  
  
Anakin laughed, catching the rope as it came swinging back, the end weighted with something that looked metallic. He watched as she sputtered, coming back to the surface with a smile on her face. "Try it!"  
  
"You sure about this?"  
  
She nodded, swimming to the side so she'd be out of the way. "Trust me!"  
  
He almost laughed. Famous last words. Fighting down the surge of fear he felt at being so out of control, he wrapped his hands around the rope as he'd seen her do and leapt off the branch. Like a pendulum, he swung outwards, the wind tearing at his body. He yelled as he let go, dropping head first into the lake. He clawed his way to the surface and tossed his head to get the water out of his ears. Padmé was laughing and he managed to get a breath of air before she dunked him.  
  
He sputtered as he came up, water streaming from his mouth. "Padmé!"  
  
She grinned, swimming away from him. "Lose something, Skywalker?"  
  
He blinked and turned bright red as she held something above her head. His shorts. "Padmé!"  
  
She laughed, swimming further. "You'll have to catch me if you want them."  
  
Anakin wasn't amused. He swam back to the tree and anchored himself before reaching out to the Force. Concentrating, he lifted her from the water. She screamed, laughing and telling him he wasn't playing fair as she sailed back towards the tree. Anakin dropped her back into the water in front of him, grabbing his shorts from her hand as he fell and ducked under the water. The shaded area had little visibility under the water, and for that he was glad. By the time Padmé came back to the surface he'd slipped back into his shorts and knotted them tightly. That wouldn't happen again.  
  
"Spoil sport," she spluttered, throwing his own words back in his face as she reached out and clung to him, fighting for breath. She coughed up water and Anakin instantly put an arm around her, sorry for not giving her a warning. He hadn't meant to harm her.  
  
"Sorry Angel."  
  
He was quiet as she slowly regained her ability to breath.  
  
"I could go for that beach right about now," she finally said, "you?"  
  
"More than ready."  
  
She smiled, "We can go overland if you like. This island has about ten large trees and little else besides the beach."  
  
"No, that's alright. If you promise not to steal my trunks again, I think I can swim."  
  
She pouted, her eyes sparkling. "Oh, alright. I promise I won't steal your shorts again. Come on, I'm starting to get hungry."  
  
"Should we go back then?"  
  
She shook her head, droplets of water flying everywhere. "There's a shuura tree, remember?"  
  
He didn't have a chance to respond as she dove back under the water and began kicking towards the other side of the island. He shook his head and began to follow. What a way to begin the day, Padmé was certainly full of surprises. A smile kicked up the side of his mouth. He couldn't wait until she decided to spring another one on him. 


	27. Mind Tricks

Chapter 28  
  
The Ties That Bind  
  
"Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan looked up from his place next to the bacta tank. Sabé had been removed three times and replaced just as many during his vigil. She had yet to awaken. The first time he'd sent her into a healing trance to help and he hadn't brought her out of it yet. His gaze collided with a Jedi Master he knew all too well. The same Jedi who'd helped him heal before. "Master Windu."  
  
"How is she?" Mace stepped next to him, his arms folded in his robe.   
  
"Much improved, Master. She's still in the healing trance, but it helps the bacta accelerate her healing process."  
  
"She's been in the trance for long enough." Mace looked at the younger man, noting the strain lines around his mouth and eyes. If Obi-Wan was sleeping it wasn't for long or very well. "You look like you could use some sleep."  
  
"I'm fine Master."  
  
"Care to tell me why the medics don't seem to notice you?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked across the room at the young woman behind the desk. "They don't need to know I'm here."  
  
Mace sighed. "Obi-Wan, mind controlling them isn't going to get you what you want. Diplomacy is better suited for this situation."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the young woman floating in the tank, her appearance much improved since she'd been placed inside the tank two days previous. He waved his hand, telepathically giving the signal that would bring her out of the trance. Mace watched as Sabé slowly opened her eyes, squinting through the viscous liquid. Obi-Wan placed his hand against the tank at her eye level, signaling to her he was still here. Hers rose slowly, her fingers flexing as if in slow motion as they spread against the glass from the inside. She smiled, and he could see it in the tug of her cheek muscles around the respirator and the glow that came to her eyes.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Mace. "I don't know if they'd let me stay."  
  
Mace smiled, "If you asked, more than took, you might. You need sleep, my friend. You're dead on your feet. Come, Sabé will sleep normally now, healing, as she should. When next she comes out of the tank you'll want to be here with her."  
  
Obi-Wan said nothing, simply look one last, long look at Sabé as her eyes closed, before following Mace out of the room. The Jedi Master was right.   
  
Sabé stirred as the techs pulled her from the bacta tank almost a full day later. Their hands were gentle but firm as she was put through a cleansing spray, the leftover bacta falling away and back into the recycle unit. She groaned softly as they pulled the respitory mask from her mouth. Air. Fresh air, not the filtered kind. Her eyes opened slowly as her lungs inhaled the clean scent.  
  
A pair of concerned eyes, dark with worry and love, were the first thing she saw. "Obi-Wan?" her voice cracked as he nodded, a smile forming on his lips as she spoke.  
  
She coughed suddenly and the techs pulled Obi-Wan away from the table, taking the opportunity to check over her body. Most of her injuries had healed, thanks to the combined efforts of the Force and the bacta, but Sabé could hear them speaking about something being wrong in a soft voice. She tried to sit up, only to find herself carefully restrained. Whatever was the matter, they weren't going to let her move. Fear closed over her heart. "Obi-Wan?"  
  
He appeared in her field of vision immediately, his hands wrapping around one of hers possessively. "I'm here."  
  
She blocked out the tech's low discussion. "What's wrong with me?"  
  
"Nothing," he told her, kissing the back of her hand as tears shone on his lashes, "nothing at all. You're alive, that's all that matters."  
  
She knew he was lying. "Am I going to die?"  
  
"No!" his word was fierce, his eyes taking on an almost haunted look as they stared into hers. "No, you're not going to die."  
  
She tried to shift her legs and froze. She couldn't feel them. She couldn't even lift her head to see if they were there. She swallowed hard, fighting back the fear of being paralyzed; of being unable to fulfill her duties and responsibilities. Of being unable to walk at this man's side. "I can't feel my legs," she choked, fearing what he might say.  
  
"I know." His hand reached up to brush her hair off her face, his touch gentle. "From what I've heard, it was half expected when you were placed in the bacta tank. Your spine is cracked in four places. That you can feel anything is a miracle to them."  
  
She felt tears sting her eyes and turned her face away. She was half a woman now. Half a person. She couldn't walk, couldn't run, couldn't jump. Obi-Wan placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I still love you, Sabé. I was terrified I'd lost you when I couldn't find you in the Force anymore."  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to fight the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. She couldn't look at him. He deserved someone who could stand beside him, fight with him and love him properly. Not a cripple who'd only done her duty and paid the ultimate price. She wished she had died, that Anakin had just let her drown. "You have lost me," she whispered brokenly, turning her face to look back at him as she opened her eyes. "I'm not longer who you knew, Obi-Wan, I'm a shadow of that woman. My life is ruined."  
  
"No. Don't say that, never say that," he begged, gently framing her face and placing a kiss on her lips.   
  
She let him, but didn't return the kiss, her heart breaking as he slowly pulled away, confusion written clearly in his eyes. "We can get through this Sabé, please don't tell me I've regained you only to lose you to despair."  
  
She looked up at him, her own heart breaking. "Why would you want me now, Obi-Wan? I can't walk by your side like I wanted to, to be your equal."  
  
"I love you, Sabé, isn't that enough?"  
  
"Is that what it is?" she asked harshly. "I may never walk again, Obi-Wan, what if that happens?"  
  
"I'll take care of you."  
  
She shook her head, feeling the hot tears sliding down her cheeks but couldn't do anything about them. "No. You still have to train Anakin. I won't be what holds you, and him, back. I love you, Jedi, but when you love something, sometimes the kindest thing is to just let them go."  
  
"And If I refuse? If I don't want to be let go?"  
  
"It's not your decision."  
  
"Sabé, please," he begged softly, a tear sliding from the corner of his eye, "don't do this."  
  
Obi-Wan was suddenly pulled from her side by a tech so he could administer a drug. Sabé's eyes quickly closed and she dropped off into slumber again. The tech turned to Obi-Wan. "I'm sorry, the bacta sometimes leaves people feeling disoriented. Master Jedi, I wouldn't put too much stock in her words, she was on a gas that makes people a little unstable when they wake up."  
  
Obi-Wan's gaze was focused on Sabé's still face, her words tearing through him like a lightsaber. Don't put stock in her words? What if she woke up again and felt the same way? Would the techs pass it off as something else? He slowly shook his head, shifting his gaze to the tech. "What happens next?"  
  
He looked back over his shoulder at the rest of the techs who were laying Sabé on a surgical table. "We'll try and fix the damage to her body. I'm sorry, but you have to leave for this."  
  
Obi-Wan, mindful of his master's words the day before, followed the tech's orders. He didn't like it, but he couldn't help in this situation. Stepping from the room, he leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. Sabé had to be alright. He'd felt her fear at the thought of never being paralyzed. Felt her determination to be no one's responsibility. Most of all he'd felt her sorrow for being unable to be the kind of woman he wanted. And she was wrong. She was the only woman he wanted. He slowly set his mind. Regardless of whether the surgery worked or not, he was going to convince her that she still needed and wanted him. 


	28. Sabé

Chapter 29  
  
The Ties That Bind  
  
Padmé slid onto the couch in the main living room with a sigh and a smile. "Oh it feel good to get off my feet."  
  
"It's just you and me," Anakin commented, standing next to the fire and carefully warming his hands, "do you really need to wear all those uncomfortable clothes?"  
  
She laughed. "Sure, make a girl feel guilty for dressing up. Do you have any ideas for passing the time tonight?"  
  
He smiled. "A few, but none of them are fit for voicing."  
  
She laughed softly. "I'm curious about something."  
  
He settled on the couch next to her, stretching out, "Sure, if I can answer it I will."  
  
"Do Jedi gamble?"  
  
He blinked. That wasn't what he'd been expecting. "Er, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about it last night after you insisted we sleep in separate rooms," she shook her head, her eyes betraying her amusement, "to keep my mind occupied. I was trying to come up with a list of things Jedi can't do. Normally you're not allowed to marry, but apparently there are special circumstances. You can't own anything that's exclusively yours beyond your lightsaber and clothing. You don't indulge in material or physical pleasures, or not that I've seen. At least, most Jedi don't, I hope to convince you otherwise someday."  
  
He blushed. "Angel!"  
  
She winked at him. "Relax Anakin, I'm not planning on jumping you or anything. Can Jedi gamble?"  
  
He shook his head. "We're not supposed to."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, with the Force we can see what the other people are holding. If it's sabbac, that is. Other types of gambling... Well, we can sometimes see the future, like Qui-Gon when he knew I'd win the podrace, so that makes it unfair. Dice is easy, we can telekinetically propel them so they land on the side we want. All in all, we can cheat without anyone knowing it and that makes it unfair. For a guardian of peace and justice to cheat..." he shook his head, grinning.  
  
"I bet you're just not allowed to play sabbac because you're bad at it."  
  
He blinked. "No, I told you why."  
  
She waved it away, pulling a deck from between the cushions. "I don't believe you. Jedi aren't as powerful as they seem."  
  
That stung. "Padmé! How can you say that?"  
  
"Aft the last couple of weeks?" she asked him archly. "I think you don't gamble because you can't."  
  
"Ha! I'll show you. Deal those cards and I'll prove what I can do."  
  
Her eyes sparkled with mischievousness. "Are you sure, you don't have to."  
  
"You've challenged my honor, it's only right I uphold it."  
  
A sly smile spread across her face as she dealt the cards. "Alright. Ante up, then."  
  
He blinked. "We're actually going to gamble?"  
  
"Sure, let's make this interesting. An item of clothing for each bet."  
  
He dropped the cards in shock, jumping to his feet. "What?!"  
  
She grinned. "I knew you couldn't handle it. That's alright, I won't tell anyone you don't know how to gamble."  
  
His eyes narrowed. What was she playing at? He called the cards back to his hand telekinetically and sat back down. "Fine, I'll show you how well I know how to gamble!"  
  
She grinned, pulling her necklace from around her neck as he tugged the communicator from his belt. "Oh, and whoever loses, has to wear whatever they have left to dinner tonight. Don't tell me you're going to back out over a couple of gloves!"  
  
He paused, looking at her suspiciously. Surely they'd stop when they got down to something that would be considered indecent. He nodded slowly, figuring they'd simply play until all of her jewelry was on the table. How wrong he was.  
  
He was trying, he really was, but having such a distraction was difficult. Anakin tried to pry his eyes away from the young woman who was seated across from him at the table. Her shirt was low cut and every time she bent forward he had to force himself to keep his gaze on her face. That undergarment was indecent! "Angel, I thought you promised..."  
  
She looked up, her expression innocent. "What's that, Anakin?"  
  
He swallowed, his mouth dry. "Er..."  
  
She grinned suddenly. "We've been here a week, surely you won't lose control now, even after the last couple of hours?"  
  
He fought to keep the heat from rising in his cheeks. She'd been taunting him with her body and mind since they'd arrived, and she'd done it so subtly he hadn't even realized how close he was to snapping and dragging her off upstairs until that very moment. She'd been pushing the boundaries of his control and last night he'd even insisted they sleep in separate rooms! Anakin was at the end of his rope and beginning to wonder if there was a way he could pass this test and still keep his sanity intact. From the look of it, if Padmé had anything to say about it, the answer would be no.  
  
The last two hours had been more difficult than most. She'd been teasing him before supper about Jedi being unable to gamble and he'd told her why. Baiting him, she said she didn't believe that Jedi could know other people's cards and had challenged him to a game of sabbac. What he hadn't realized, until they'd had to ante up, was that they were going to be using their clothing as chips. He'd almost pulled out right then, but she'd taunted him so badly his pride had been stung and he'd stayed in the game. Now, dressed in her almost indecent undershirt and little else, she was following the rules she'd spelled out at the beginning. After winning, he'd tried to lose but the cards had been against him and Padmé was now comfortably free of her restraining gown and corsets. Making him distinctly uncomfortable.  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it, Angel."  
  
She laughed, taking another bite of the stew, which was their dinner. They'd raided the pantry and food storage units and managed to cobble together a half decent meal. Padmé was enjoying it thoroughly. Anakin couldn't taste it. "I think we've done enough betting tonight," she teased, looking down at the revealing white garment, "and it's been proven that I tend to lose. And though I'd love to see my Knight in shining armor lose his cool, I doubt your Master would appreciate that too much."  
  
He finally succeeded in tearing his gaze away and dropped it to the bowl in front of him. Damn the trials anyway. Were all Jedi supposed to be put through this kind of hell? Look but don't touch, and you're not supposed to think about touching either. He grimaced at his stew. "Master Obi-Wan has seen me lose my cool. So have you. Speaking of him, I should see how he and Sabé are doing."  
  
Padmé watched as he fairly jumped from the table and dashed from the room, headed for his bedroom. She grinned. Poor Anakin. She curled her feet under her and sat back in her chair. Hopefully, after tonight, she'd receive word that she could stop this blatant teasing. She wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to taunt him without giving in herself.  
  
Upstairs Anakin settled into a meditative posture and closed his eyes. Padmé's image formed immediately, her undershirt barely concealing her figure and his eyes snapped open again. Sithspawn! How was he supposed to concentrate on the Force with her as a distraction? He took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind but thinking beyond her was difficult. Somehow, he managed to focus enough to find the bond between himself and his master.  
  
*Master.*  
  
*Anakin!* he could heard Obi-Wan's surprise. *Everything is going well I trust?*  
  
Anakin almost laughed. Well? If being at the end of your rope was well, he supposed he was just peachy. *As well as can be expected. Master Windu decided to turn Padmé into part of my trials.*  
  
He could hear Obi-Wan's amusement. *Really? How ingenious.*  
  
*Aggravating, you mean,* Anakin sighed. *How is Sabé?*  
  
Anakin waited for a response, feeling nothing from his Master for long moments. He was getting ready to ask the question again, when Obi-Wan finally responded. *She's awake.*  
  
*That's good, isn't it?*  
  
*Yes.*  
  
*But?*  
  
Obi-Wan hesitated and Anakin wondered what could possibly be so wrong that Obi-Wan didn't want to talk about it.   
  
*She's paralyzed, Anakin. The medics aren't sure if she'll ever regain the use of her legs.*  
  
Anakin felt the shock ripple through him and through his bonds to Padmé and back to Obi-Wan. *Paralyzed?* guilt assailed him. It was his fault. His fault Sabé was injured. He swallowed hard, feeling Padmé's sudden concern. She'd be at his side in a few moments.  
  
*Yes, paralyzed.*  
  
*But...* Anakin fought to find the words. *Does it matter? I mean, surely your feelings...* he knew he was out of line, but how did one try and get their mentor to admit to something like this.  
  
*I love her anyway,* Obi-Wan's tone was sincere and Anakin breathed easier.  
  
*Then what's the problem?*  
  
"Anakin?"   
  
Obi-Wan was silent for a few moments, sensing the shift in his Padawan's focus as Padmé entered the room. Anakin, his concern for his Master overriding the urges of his body, quickly turned his attention back to him. Padmé placed a hand on his shoulder and he opened his perception to encompass her too. She'd be able to hear his discussion with Obi-Wan but not participate. *Master?* he prompted.  
  
*I'm here, padawan.*  
  
*If your feelings haven't changed, then what's the matter?*  
  
*Sabé is refusing to have anything to do with me.*  
  
Anakin could feel Padmé's confusion but couldn't spend the time to explain. He'd do it afterwards. *Why? Just because she can't walk...*  
  
*She thinks herself as less of a person. I'm not sure how I can convince her otherwise.*  
  
Anakin was silent for a moment, feeling Padmé's shock. She hadn't expected her friend to never walk again. *Would you like some advice, Master?*  
  
*I think I can manage, Anakin. I just can't give up on her.*  
  
Anakinc chuckled. His master hadn't seemed too thrilled about being given advice from someone almost ten years his junior. *Can you keep me informed? Padmé is worried about Sabé.* He felt her squeeze his shoulder as a thank you.  
  
*I'll let you know if the situation changes. Good luck with your trials, Anakin. May the Force be with you.*  
  
*May the Force be with you, Master.*  
  
The contact cut off and Anakin opened his eyes. Padmé was kneeling next to him, her face and eyes dark with concern. "What's wrong with Sabé?"  
  
"She's paralyzed."  
  
Padmé sucked in a sharp breath. "For life?"  
  
Anakin shook his head. "I don't know. Master Obi-Wan wasn't specific. From the sound of it he won't even speak to him right now."  
  
She slid to a sitting position, and Anakin wrapped an arm about her shoulders, feeling her need for closer contact. "She must be feeling really cut off right now. Oh, Anakin, I wish I was there to help her through this!"  
  
He hugged her, pulling her closer and into his lap so he could cradle her comfortingly. In light of this new information, his passions and desires had been banked. Padmé was feeling very helpless now that she knew the medical condition of her friend. "You are, even if you're not there physically. She's got to work through this herself, Ami, if she doesn't..." he shook his head.  
  
She curled closer, resting her head on his shoulder. "He'll tell you if things change, though, right?"  
  
Anakin nodded, gently running a hand through her hair. "He will. Don't worry, Angel, Obi-Wan knows what he's doing. He'll convince Sabé that he loves her still."  
  
"I hope so, Anakin." Her words were soft, sounding almost lost, "I truly hope so." 


	29. A New Decision

Chapter 30  
  
The Ties That Bind  
  
Obi-Wan knocked on the door to Sabé's room several hours later. He'd been thinking about his contact with Anakin. It wasn't as if he hadn't tried to convince Sabé he still loved her, but she'd been refusing to see him since she'd had the first operation. The medics were hopeful she'd one day regain some use of her legs, but were uncertain how much. He didn't care; he just wanted the playful young woman he'd given a back massage to, back. He frowned when he received no reply and tried again. He knew she was inside; he could feel her presence. He tried the door and it slid open silently.  
  
She was asleep. He could see it instantly in the peaceful lines of her beautiful face. He stepped inside, allowing the door to close behind him and walked to her bedside. Gently, he sat next to her, lifting one hand to carefully move a strand of hair from her face. She murmured something in her sleep, words that sounded distinctly like his name, and he tenderly cupped her cheek in his hand. She sighed softly, turning her face into his hand and gently nuzzling it.  
  
His heart almost broke when she froze, her whole body tightening, strain lines returning to her face. Her eyes opened and she recoiled from his touch as if bitten. "Obi-Wan!" She looked shocked, but not pleasantly so. "Get out."  
  
"I can't."  
  
She turned her face away from him, "Please? I don't want you here."  
  
"We have to talk, Sabé."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you, Obi-Wan," she turned to glare at him and he could feel her pain, the hurt she was trying to hide. "Just go, please."  
  
He shook his head, reaching out to touch her but letting his hand fall when she pulled back. "I can't do that. You're hurting, Sabé, and it's hurting me in return. You're pushing me away because of a physical injury. Did you honestly think I wouldn't love you if we were bonded and something happened to you? I'm connected to you, handmaiden, in ways that terrify me. Don't give up on me simply because of something you can't control."  
  
She pulled herself into a sitting position. "Is this what you want, Obi-Wan?" she asked, her voice cracking. "A shell of the person you knew?"  
  
"Of course not! I want the fire, the banter, the arguments, I need you, Sabé, don't be selfish in this!"  
  
"What not?" she screamed at him, tears glittering in her eyes, "You are! You want me to be something I can never be again, you want that woman who was your equal. I'm not her!"  
  
He grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her, "You are her, you're just drowning in so much self pity you can't see past the end of your nose. Wake up, Sabé, I'm not going anywhere. I loved you before, I love you now, nothing you can do can change that."  
  
"I don't want your love, Obi-Wan," she spat at him, "And I don't want your pity. Go find some other woman to torture with your understanding."  
  
"Is that how you view this?" he asked shocked. "As torture? I'm a trial for you to pass, is that it? I'm not, Sabé; I'm a flesh and blood man who fell for a woman when he shouldn't have. I'd give up anything for you, I've already given up much to take this chance, and now you want to back out? Now? When I finally have the council's permission?"  
  
Her jaw dropped, the anger melting from her frame. "What?" she asked, her voice softly horrified. "No, they can't. I won't do it; I don't want this. This last accident should have proven that I'm not suitable as a Jedi bride. If I died while doing my duty and we were already bonded, where would you have been Obi-Wan? What would it have done to you? I can't let you do this."  
  
That hurt. He felt the pain clear through to his heart. "What happened to me when I thought you had died, Sabé?" he asked her softly, his voice thick with sorrow. "I thought I'd lost you and I wanted to die. I wanted to be left alone to self destruct and deal with the pain in the only way I knew how. Are you surprised, that I wanted to join you in death, my love?"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Why not? It's the truth."  
  
She shrugged. Three days. See you then.* Obi-Wan cut off the connection, and began to grin. He opened his eyes to find Sabé watching him, a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"You look awful smug."  
  
"Just talking to Anakin. I relayed your message but I think you might have a fight on your hands when we join them in a few days."  
  
Sabé's eyes widened. "We're going to the lake country?"  
  
He nodded and a brilliant smile lit her face before fading slightly. "But, I can't walk..."  
  
He leaned forward, grasping her hand and gently kissed the back of it. "I'll be your legs, love. Trust me, everything will be fine."  
  
She searched his gaze. She really didn't want to leave the medical lab, but she was willing to give in. Obi-Wan didn't yet know she had no intention of allowing him to bond with her, but the time they had was a time she intended to enjoy. 


	30. Salvation?

Chapter 31  
  
The Ties That Bind  
  
Anakin sat back, shocked, from the contact with his Master. Three days. He had three days alone with Padmé to still get through. After the last incident he wasn't sure if he'd be better off locking himself in his room for that long. He shook his head, trying to get the image of Padmé's teasing face out of his mind. HE could still see her removing her gown from the night they'd played sabbac. He could see her bathing suit slipping that morning when they'd gone for their swim. He swallowed hard at the memory. He'd have to curtail that activity; he didn't trust himself around her in the water anymore.   
  
A knock sounded on his door. "Anakin?"  
  
"It's open."  
  
The door slid open to reveal Padmé standing in little more than a towel. He stepped back, backpedaling quickly. "Uh, Padmé..." his eyes were as wide as saucers. He'd seen her in less but she only had one hand clutching the towel in front of her and that made him nervous. He swallowed hard.  
  
She smiled guilelessly, "Did I leave my brush in here, Anakin? I can't find it in my room."  
  
He couldn't take his eyes off her, silently hoping she wouldn't just drop the towel. If she did he was going to scream. Before or after he dropped to his knees, he wasn't sure. "I..." what had she asked again? "Your what?"  
  
"My hairbrush?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah. No, I haven't seen it."   
  
She stepped closer to him and he stumbled, falling back on the bed. "Do I make you nervous, Ani?"  
  
He closed his eyes. "Padmé -please- stop! You're killing me slowly, I want nothing more than to tear that towel from your body and..." he cut himself off, taking a deep breath. "But I can't. We can't. Not until we're married. Please."  
  
"Show control, you do, padawan Skywalker."  
  
Anakin's eyes flew open in shock. Standing in the doorway was Master Yoda, leaning heavily on his gimmer stick. "M-master Yoda!" he jumped to his feet, grabbing the blanket off the bed and quickly wrapped it around Padmé's shoulders. He wanted to sink into the floor. Trust Master Yoda to catch him at an inopportune time. "I... I uh," he glanced at Padmé, finding her face a lovely shade of pink.  
  
Yoda stayed where he was. "Speak with Lady Padmé, I must."  
  
Padmé clutched the sheet, unable to meet Anakin's gaze as she stepped away from him and towards the diminutive Jedi Master. "Without Anakin, Master Yoda?"  
  
He nodded. Anakin sank back on the bed as Padmé cast him a look before leaving the room, the door closing firmly behind her. He closed his eyes, silently praying that this trial had come to an end. Please, just give me back my sweet, shy Padmé and I'll never complain again! 


	31. Trial's End

Chapter 32  
  
The Ties That Bind  
  
Padmé stopped at the door to her bedroom. "Can I have two minutes to change, Master Yoda?"  
  
The Jedi nodded and she stepped into her room. Quickly changing into a pair of loose slacks with a billowing shirt, she cinched the belt and slipped her feet into slippers. She didn't have time to arrange her hair and simply buffed it with a towel to get most of the water out. Leaving it loose she stepped from the room. "I'm sorry, I just..."  
  
"Speaking with me in a sheet, appropriate it is not. Jealous you would make Padawan Skywalker."  
  
Padmé looked back to Anakin's closed door. "I don't think so, Master Yoda."  
  
"How feel, do you?"  
  
Padmé sighed. "Terribly guilty, Master Yoda. Anakin has been the epitome of chivalry. He's done nothing except resist me for all my best efforts."  
  
"Physical, they all were?"  
  
Padmé shook her head, "No."  
  
"More to this, there is?"  
  
"Nothing I'm willing to divulge, Master Yoda," her voice held a note of regret. "I'm afraid that it's for Anakin to talk about if he wishes you to know. He's restrained himself remarkably well considering the circumstances."  
  
"Too tempting you are?"  
  
"Obviously not tempting enough," she told him smiling. "He's been pushed to his limits and was still ready to resist me after two weeks of constant flirtation."  
  
"Seduction, you mean."  
  
She blushed, nodding, unable to lie to him. "I tried, but failed. That has to say something about Anakin's willpower."  
  
Yoda nodded thoughtfully. "Hmmm. Agree with you, I do. Wish you to marry him?"  
  
Padmé settled on the top step, leaning back against the wall as she turned the question over in her mind. She did, but was it simply because they were bonded? She smiled. Of course not, Anakin had proven to me more caring and considerate than she'd ever thought possible. "Yes, Master Yoda. I know the order forbids it; I am familiar with your rules, but why would you make an exception?"  
  
"Special, this circumstance is. Apart you two should not be."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand."  
  
Yoda looked at her, his gaze serious. "Bonded you are. How felt you when you thought him dead?"  
  
She was silent, thinking back to the day two weeks ago when Anakin had tackled Carré back into the yawning chasm. Back to the day she'd felt him die. A shiver ran through her system. "I wanted to join him." She admitted softly. "I've never felt that kind of emptiness before, that sense of overwhelming aloneness."  
  
"Understand, you do," Yoda stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, a rare gesture for the Jedi Master. "Our choice it is not. Done, your bonding is. Fight that power, we cannot. Marry you shall."  
  
Padmé's smile was slow, beautiful as it spread across her face. "Then Anakin passed his trials?"  
  
"Speak with him I must before my judgment I can pass."  
  
Padmé rose to her feet, "Thank you Master Yoda. I'll be downstairs."  
  
Yoda nodded and turned back towards Anakin's room. It was time to speak with the Padawan.  
  
Anakin looked up as the door opened again, pushing himself to his feet and bowing respectfully when he saw who it was. "Master Yoda. I apologize for the situation in which you found us, I had-"  
  
"Know this I do. Relax, yes?"  
  
Anakin took a deep breath, "Would you like to sit, Master?"  
  
Yoda nodded and Anakin hopped the bed to grab the only chair in the room. He placed it near Yoda and sat on the bed as Yoda made himself comfortable. "Thank you, padawan. How feel you?"  
  
"Frustrated, Master."  
  
Yoda chuckled a little, "Frustrated?"  
  
Anakin nodded, adjusting his lightsaber so it didn't poke him in the hip. "Yes Master. Padmé has been... successful in her mission to draw a response from me."  
  
"Yet, control them you do."  
  
"Yes Master."  
  
"How?"  
  
The side of Anakin's mouth kicked up, though his cheeks pinked a bit. "By knowing that if we wait until we're married and I've passed my trials, it will be all the more rewarding."  
  
"So confident are you in passing your trials?"  
  
"Yes Master. I have to pass them, if I don't Padmé and I will be separated. I can't let that happen."  
  
Yoda nodded, motioning for Anakin to get off the bed as he slid from the chair. Anakin did so, but knelt so that the small Jedi wouldn't have to crane his neck. At Yoda's first words, he was glad he wasn't standing; he would have fallen over in shock. "Confer on you, the council does, the rank of Jedi Knight. Our permission you have to marry the Lady Padmé. A secret you must keep this, Jedi Skywalker," Yoda warned, facing him completely. "Know of your marriage, others may not."  
  
"Yes Master. Thank you Master."  
  
Yoda nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"Master Yoda?"  
  
He stopped, looking back at the new Jedi Knight. "A question you have?"  
  
Anakin nodded, standing as he arranged his robes. "What happened with Carré?"  
  
"Speak with Lady Padmé we must. Come."  
  
Anakin nodded, and followed the Jedi Master from the room. Pride swelled within him. He'd done it. He'd been knighted for his own strengths. Elated, he couldn't wait to tell Padmé. Yet, when they arrived downstairs, Anakin frowned as a sudden, terrible shaking began to take hold of him. [i]Padmé![/i] his mind screamed, searching for hers. Nothing; not even a flutter of sensation. Ice ran through his veins. No, this couldn't be happening, not again. "Padmé!" he yelled, heading quickly for the patio as he left Yoda behind. He stepped into the warm afternoon sunshine and listened. Nothing. Terror crept into his heart, fueling the powers that he needed to search for her.   
  
The Force began to flow through him, enhancing his senses, and he fought to keep it pure, untainted by his fear. He wanted to do this right, yet it didn't matter what he wanted if he couldn't have Padmé. "PADME!" he screamed, looking across the waters for the sign of a boat. Nothing again. No. She couldn't be dead; he wouldn't allow himself to think that she was.   
  
The hum of a lightsaber igniting brought him around in a low crouch. Carré, her hand replaced with a mechanical prosthetic, stood before him. She was soaked, her black bodysuit sticking to her body from her swim. In her mechanical hand she held Padmé, the fingers wrapped tightly around her throat. Padmé uttered not a word, though her hands were prying at the strong fingers as she fought to breathe. "Looking for this, Skywalker?"  
  
Anakin's eyes narrowed as rage boiled through him. "Let her go, Carré!"  
  
Carré smiled an evil looking smile. "And waste my last chance to fulfill my Master's wishes? I don't think so."  
  
Anakin's hand stayed well away from his lightsaber, though he had a sinking sensation he'd have to resort to it. "How did you find us?"  
  
"You can thank your Master Yoda for leading me here," she taunted. "He led me straight to you."  
  
Anakin's hands clenched and unclenched. "Let her go, take my life in her place." He saw Padmé's eyes widen, saw her try to frantically shaker her head. She squeaked, a shill sound of denial clear even through the high tone.  
  
"It would seem your bride-to-be will have none of that. I'm glad, I've been so looking forward to eliminating her."  
  
The mechanical hand squeezed fractionally tighter and Padmé's struggles slowly began to fade.   
  
Anakin sprang at Carré, his lightsaber leaping to his hand as he ignited it. He landed behind her, forcing her to drop the unconscious Padmé and take up her lightsaber. Their blades clashed forcefully, Carré being forced back a few steps by the power in Anakin's blow. Her eyes widened. She could sense a determination she'd not felt in him before. It didn't matter; she wasn't allowed to kill him anyway. Simply do her best to give the image of wanting to kill him, before fleeing. That she could do. She just didn't want to lose another limb in the process.  
  
They traded blows, moving away from Padmé's still form, Anakin's strikes coming harder and faster as Carré retreated from him. Their lighsabers blurred together, a dance of streaming light in the sunshine. The tapping of Yoda's gimmer stick on the ground could be heard as the Jedi Master approached. Anakin, his mind focused solely on Carré, barely registered it. He struck again, high and then low, forcing her to jump and spin away. As she landed he kicked out, barely retracting his leg as her blade swept down. His eyes narrowed. She was more powerful than the last time he'd fought her, more alert.  
  
"Is that all you've got Skywalker? The same bag of tricks?"  
  
"You won't escape, Carré!"  
  
"Oh no?" she stretched out her human hand and blue bolts of force lightning shot out across the yard into Padmé's still form. She screamed as she jerked awake, writhing in agony as the deadly energy slid though her nervous system. Anakin screamed in denial, jumping into the path and blocking the lethal discharge with his lightsaber. His hand spasmed as he miscalculated and he received a jolt of power up his arm. He grimaced, concentrating as he focused on absorbing the energy, in turning it into a source he could use to fuel his fighting. Slowly, the spasm stopped and he clenched his hand tighter around the hilt of his saber. His eyes narrowed, flashing dangerously as he felt the energy building up inside him, demanding to be released.   
  
Carré recoiled as she read murder in Anakin's eyes. Padmé was whimpering somewhere behind him, her body curled into a fetal position of protection, yet it was the power she could feel emanating from Skywalker that gave her pause. He hadn't been slowed by his contact with the force lightning. She'd seen him look that way before, only now there was a power that sizzled the air around him. She wondered if she'd finally pushed him too far. Carré didn't want to die.   
  
"It ends here, Carré," Anakin told her, his voice soft with menace. "You will never harm Padmé again."  
  
She stepped back, backing towards the rail and the relative safety of the lake. "If you can catch me, Skywalker, I'd like to see you try."  
  
His lightsaber came back, twirling once about his head as he brought it into an attack position. "There is no try; you're already dead." With no further warning, he launched his attack, swiping quickly at her midriff before his lightsaber came back quickly and shifted the angle of his attack, slashing at her head.   
  
She blocked both blows, staggering under the power, and braced herself on the rail as she felt it dig into her spine. Her lightsaber working frantically in front of her, Carré opened herself completely to the Force... and the full strength of her Master's power. Raw power surged through her, popping blood vessels in her eyes and face as she lunged into a whirling counterattack.  
  
Anakin was pushed back, the power of her sudden assault putting him back on his heels as his hands became a blur of movement. Their lightsabers clashed together one long, continuous sound as Carré worked herself off the rail and began to circle Anakin. She slashed at him, towards his knees, reversing the direction as he moved to block and slammed the hilt into his face.  
  
He stumbled back, lifting his saber to catch the blow he thought was to follow, but nothing happened. Carré took the opportunity and ran at the rail, jumping and Force propelling herself far out over the water. She entered with a clean dive and began to swim away. Within second she was a tiny spec on the horizon.   
  
Anakin pushed himself to his feet, deactivating his lightsaber and looking across the water. Carré had disappeared again. He turned back, his gaze falling on where Padmé was slowly beginning to push herself up on shaky arms. He was beside her in an instant, kneeling as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Padmé?"  
  
She lifted her head, the lingering pain reflected in her eyes. He could [i]feel[/i] the anxiety she was feeling and his body began to shake again. He could feel her, hear her thoughts. He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry."  
  
She shook her head, her throat sporting a vivid purple bruise. *It's not your fault.* even her mental tone was pained as she spoke to him in his mind. *Carré was too strong. I couldn't fight her.*  
  
He pulled her close, curling around her as he gently checked her over for other injuries. Her body was still spasming from the effects of the Force lightning, but she seemed to be fine otherwise. Her neck was bruised, sore from the tight mechanical grip against her esophagus, and he doubted she'd be doing much talking in the next few days, but she was alive. That was all that mattered.   
  
"Safe you are?"  
  
Anakin looked up, meeting Yoda's gaze. "Yes Master. Carré said she followed you here. Is that possible?"  
  
"Possible it is."  
  
Anakin nodded, his gaze going back to Padmé. Her eyes had closed and her head was resting heavily on his shoulder. Her breathing was slightly erratic, causing him to frown. Had he missed damage to her lungs? Reaching out with the Force, he sent his senses into her system. Her nerves had only been briefly exposed to the lethal lightning, but without having the ability to absorb the energy it had spread into her vitals. Her lungs were damaged, singed, a problem he could fix but it would take time. A second presence touched his, one that was powerful, yet deceivingly so. [i]Master Yoda[/i]. Yoda carefully bypassed their connection, sending healing energies directly into Padmé's system. Within minutes she was breathing easier and Yoda's energy pulled away.  
  
Anakin pulled back at the same time, feeling the difference in her body immediately. He opened his eyes, to find her looking up at him. She smiled then winced as she attempted to move. "I'm fine," she croaked, her voice rough and scratchy.  
  
"Shhh." Anakin gently brushed her hair back from her face, kissing her gently on the forehead. "Don't talk, Angel. You'll hurt yourself more." He looked up to find Master Yoda, but the diminutive Jedi was already stepping towards the cottage, leaving the two young lovers alone. He looked down again, gently lifting her in his arms. She didn't move, simply allowed him to lift her and carry her back inside. Her eyes closed as she listened to his heartbeat. Carré was gone once again, but she'd be back. The thought wasn't comforting, but as long as she was in Anakin's arms, she was safe. And, despite the pain running along her nerves, she smiled.  
  
  
  
Padmé winced as Anakin gently laid her down on the bed in his room. *Anakin?*  
  
"Can I get you something, Angel?"  
  
She smiled, *No. But could you remove the pillow? My neck aches when it's at this angle.*  
  
He quickly obliged, removing his cloak and bundling it up before pulling the high pillow from under her head. His cloak replaced it, allowing her head to rest almost level with her body and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Is that better?"  
  
*Much.*  
  
He smiled, sitting next to her and gently brushing her hair up and away from her face. His eyes wandered over her face, "You are so beautiful," he whispered softly.  
  
She smiled for him, reaching up to grasp his hand and twined her fingers with his. *Flatterer. I look terrible.*  
  
He shook his head, lifting her hand to his cheek and running the backs of her fingers over the side of his face. "No, you're beautiful. You've never been more beautiful than now. I love you so much, Padmé, I never want to see you hurt."  
  
She searched his eyes, feeling the sincerity in his words and thoughts before tugging gently on his hand. *Come here.*   
  
He bent closer and her hand curled around the back of his neck, encountering the small ponytail and sliding her fingers under the band. With deft fingers, she snapped it, tossing it aside before running her fingers through the unusually long strands. It was silky, smooth, and tickled the back of her hand. She lifted their joined hands and gently wrapped one finger around his padawan braid as she rubbed the braid across the back of his cheek. *I love you, Anakin. It's because of you that I'm safe. Never feel bad, never feel guilty, you've saved me from so many things, including the prospect of a lonely life. I love you, Jedi, and never believe anything else.*  
  
He swallowed hard, humbled by her feelings. "I know. Did Master Yoda tell you?"  
  
She arched an eyebrow and he smiled a tender smile, caressing her cheek again. "I've been granted my Knighthood. When you're feeling better, we can be married."  
  
Her eyes widened, her smiled dazzling. *He knighted you then? He doesn't need the approval of the council?*  
  
Anakin shook his head as her fingers combed through his hair, massaging his scalp. "I think their decision was made before he showed up." Anakin admitted, "But he was certainly curious as to what reaction I've been having to your attempts. Did he let you off the hook?"  
  
She nodded slightly, wincing as the movement tugged on her neck. Anakin slid his hand into the curve of throat where it met her jaw and gently ran his thumb along her jaw line. "I'm glad. You almost had me before he walked in. Does this mean I get my inhibited ex-Queen back?"  
  
She laughed, grimacing as she choked it off in pain. *Inhibited? Is that how you saw me?*   
  
He could tell she was amused by the description and blushed slightly as he gently ran his thumb along the column of her throat, soothing her injury with a Force touch. "Sorry, I... I just wasn't expecting you to do any of the things you've tried in the last couple of weeks. They're not something I associate with my loveable Padmé."  
  
She grinned, winking at him even though her own cheeks were beginning to color. *It's just a side of me you've never seen. But never, ever, could I have been that way with anybody but you.*  
  
He leaned down, tilting his head and gently settling his lips onto hers. She sighed, her fingers tightening on his head and hair as she tried to bring him closer. He resisted, keeping the pressure gentle and she made a soft sound of protest as he pulled back, placing a kiss on the side of her mouth. His hand on the base of her skull prevented her from moving as he placed another kiss on the other side of her mouth. "Is it too much to ask," he said softly, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose, "that you don't try to tempt me again until after we're married?"  
  
She grinned. *It's a deal. But only if you kiss me properly.*  
  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
  
She tugged on his head, a smile curving her lips. *You never could.*  
  
He smiled back before his mouth settled onto hers again, applying enough pressure that her lips opened and allowed him to deepen the kiss. She sighed softly, her mouth moving under his as he lowered himself carefully so that she could feel the barest hint of his weight. Anakin took his time, relishing the sudden reluctance in her touch and kiss. She seemed to have changed somewhat in her manner towards him, almost hesitant to see just how far he'd push her after the last two weeks.   
  
Anakin carefully controlled his responses, using every trick he'd learned since they'd arrived on the island, taking his time in kissing her. Yes, he felt the desire to push for more, but without her hands sliding down his back, trying to get under his shirt or remove his belt, he found the kiss was sweeter. More like he remembered and that, in itself, was intoxicating. He slowly pulled back, but couldn't go far.  
  
She stared up at him and he gently reached to untangle his braid from her hands. He'd be removing it shortly. An idea struck him. "Would you like to do the honor of removing my padawan braid, Angel?"  
  
She blinked, surprised. *Shouldn't Obi-Wan have that honor?*  
  
"You're here. I'd want you to do it even if he was here. A symbol that I'm finally free to be yours."  
  
She smiled, stroking the braid against his cheek again. *Can we wait for our wedding ceremony then? I'll cut it as a part of our vows.*  
  
A smile blossomed on his face and he gently kissed her again. *A wonderful idea, Angel. Simply wonderful.*  
  
Her eyes were closed and she didn't reply as she allowed herself to let go and enjoy the sensation of his mouth on hers. For the first time in two weeks she didn't have to hold back. So she didn't. Anakin took the role she'd been playing and controlled their passion, making sure it didn't spark out of control, though she could feel what it was costing him. When he finally pulled away again, he simply stretched out beside her and curled his body around hers, holding her close.   
  
Padmé closed her eyes and smiled softly. Here was where she belonged. 


	32. Little Miracles

Chapter 33  
  
The Ties That Bind  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
He looked up at the sound of the Jedi Master's voice. He was seated beside Sabé's bed, her hand twined in his as she slept. She'd been quiet since he'd announced their impending journey to rejoin Anakin and Padmé, and though he was thankful for her acceptance of the idea, he was worried about what she was leaving unspoken. "Master Windu."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Feeling better, Master. I'm a little worried over her reaction to the council's decision, though."  
  
"Walk with me Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan stood, gently untangling his hand from Sabé's and kissing the back of her fingers before crossing the room to the Jedi Master.   
  
They stepped out into the hallway, their pace slow, as Mace began to speak. "Sabé has been through much. It was the decision of the council, pending her actions and reactions before the accident, to grant your desire. However, with this injury, she's been reminded just how dangerous her profession is. The chances of losing her early in life are very high."  
  
"But she can't perform those duties now."  
  
"And you expect that she'll simply allow you to come and go?" Mace arched an eyebrow at him, "An active woman like her?"  
  
Obi-Wan had the grace to look chagrined. "I don't know what I expect, Master. All I know is that I am attached, drawn to her in ways I've never been with anyone else. Her death would have crippled me in ways I've never even dreamt of. I can't imagine losing her now."  
  
"Yet she has refused to allow this Life bond?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Master. I'm not sure how I can convince her otherwise."  
  
Mace stopped, turning to look at him. "Is it your place to convince her of something she may no longer want, Obi-Wan?"  
  
He paused. He hadn't thought of that. "But, why wouldn't she?"  
  
Mace shook his head sadly. "You have wisdom Obi-Wan, but it's sadly lacking when you look at yourself. Talk to her, find out what she feels and simply listen. Her reasons may be surprising."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, inclining his upper body to the Master Jedi. "Thank you, Master. I'll do that. We leave for the lake country tomorrow, will you be joining us?"  
  
Mace shook his head. "No, Master Yoda returned today and we will be returning to Coruscant to help reform the council. We will have to carefully study the methods Carré is using to hide herself from us and find a way to get around them. We must be able to detect her or other Jedi may suffer the fates of the council."  
  
"I understand Master. May the Force be with you."  
  
"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan." Mace inclined his head to the Jedi Knight and nodded back the way they came. "My best wished to you and your lady."  
  
"Thank you Master." Obi-Wan waited until Mace had turned the corner and then turned to head back towards Sabé's room. Master Windu had given him much to think about.  
  
Sabé was awake when Obi-Wan returned and sitting up in her bed, a tray on her lap. A medic was just arranging the sheets around her waist as she enjoyed a small meal. At Obi-Wan's entrance, the medic looked up, opened her mouth and then closed it with a snap. Something in his face must have cued her that this wasn't a good time to confront him. She scurried out, closing the door behind her.  
  
Sabé watched him as he stalked towards her, a swagger in his step, purpose written in ever line of his body. She took a sip of her soup before placing the spoon on the tray next to the bowl. She lifted it and placed it on the table next to the bed as Obi-Wan stopped beside her. She sat back against her pillows, "Alright, what is it?"  
  
"I think you and I should talk."  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "Talk? You and me? It will never happen. I'm starting to wonder if you can do anything but talk with that mouth of yours."  
  
He blinked, the saucy comment completely unexpected from her. "I... what?!"  
  
She laughed softly, smiling a real smile that stayed for the first time since her surgery. "Sit, Obi-Wan. What's on your mind, you look so serious."  
  
He settled onto the bed next to her, smiling in return. She was so incredibly beautiful it made his heart ache. And almost tore it asunder every time she refused to form the Life bond. "Master Windu suggested I should speak to you at length regarding your objections to forming a Life bond with me."  
  
Her smile slowly faded and she leaned back into the soft pillows. "It really bothers you that much?"  
  
"Well, yes. Why wouldn't it bother me?" He shook his head. "I've asked you to spend the rest of your life with me, joined with me, in a fashion that normal people normally can't achieve. It's a gift the Jedi are still uncertain about, but there's no doubt that the sharing of both souls is absolute."  
  
"Are you listening to yourself, Obi-Wan?" she asked softly, folding her hands in her lap, her fingers picking at the sheet. "Are you listening to what you're feeling?"  
  
"I know what I'm feeling," he assured her, "but there's carefully controlled. I want to understand why you've made your decision. That's all I'm asking."  
  
She bowed her head for a moment collecting her thoughts. Slowly, she lifted it, her gaze unfocused. "Jedi know that two souls join in a Life bond. If one of those people dies, the other is half a soul. I understand this, in fact, I'd be more than willing to go through with it but for one thing." Her eyes focused and she turned to look at him. "You're forgetting I saw Anakin at the base of that pit that was the Queen's wing. I saw him, Obi-Wan. Anakin wanted death; he craved it, invited it, and reached down to use anything to make the pain he was feeling go away. I saw his face when Carré taunted him with Padmé's death. I saw the darkness take hold of him. Anakin lost control, embraced the very thing Jedi are against in an effort to stop the pain. If that's what happens to a Jedi when his Life-Bond is severed, how can I accept such a gift? Is it truly a gift, knowing that it may someday be your downfall?"  
  
Obi-Wan was silent, hearing the pain in her voice. She'd watched his apprentice embrace the darkside and knew why. That, more than anything, had turned her cold. She'd watched Anakin becoming something dangerously volatile and pictured him in Anakin's place.   
  
"It's not because I don't love you, Obi-Wan. I do, truly, more than anyone I've ever loved in my life. I'd like nothing more than to be bonded to you, but I can't get the image of what happened in that pit out of my mind. I can't help but picture you in the same situation, even with your control, and see the same result. Don't think me heartless, but I'm only saying no to protect you. I don't ever want to see you fall like that."  
  
She'd thought this through carefully, he realized. And she'd looked at it from every angle. Obviously, to her, the risks outweighed the gain. "Is that it then?" he asked softly, feeling his heart squeeze painfully. "You won't bond with me so there's nowhere to go from here?"  
  
She grabbed his face in her hands and shook her head. "Never. I may have refused the Jedi bond, but I'd still marry you. We wouldn't have what Anakin and Padmé have, but we could have something special all the same. I still love you and that won't ever change."  
  
He swallowed hard, bending down and enfolding her in a hug tight enough to make her squeak in surprise. He relented a bit, but his grip was still firm. "Thank you." He whispered. He understood now. Fully understood, where her rejection to him had come from. Watching Anakin willingly give in to his despair must have been traumatic for her.  
  
He pulled back after a few moments, smiling softly. "I understand and I will respect your decision. Will you be my wife, Sabé? Bond or no bond, I will love you until the end of my days."   
  
She smiled back, "And I you. I thought you'd never ask."   
  
He leaned down, dealing their promise with a gentle, achingly tender kiss. When she threw her arms around his neck and pulled herself off the bed, he pulled back with a start. "Sabé...?"   
  
She laughed, rising to her knees and letting go of him. His eyes widened. "You're healed?"   
  
She nodded, tears glittering on her eyelashes. "The doctors were able to heal me with their surgery."   
  
"How long have you...?"   
  
"Been able to walk again?"   
  
He nodded.   
  
"About two days."   
  
He recoiled, "Two days! And you didn't tell me?"   
  
She reached out, grabbing him behind the neck and pulling him back. "I had to be sure, Obi-Wan. I've been hurt by men before, but you stuck by me when the going got rough, even asked me to marry you. I love you, Jedi."   
  
He hugged her, pulling her off the bed and twirling her around once in his arms. "I'm so happy for you, Sabé. I know how much being able to walk means to you."   
  
"But not to you," she replied with a soft smile. "Thank you Obi-Wan. For loving me for me and not what I can do for you."   
  
He brushed a strand of hair off her face and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Just returning the favor, handmaiden," he said softly, bending down to kiss her. "Just returning the favor." 


	33. Darkness Receeds

Chapter 34  
  
The Ties That Bind  
  
The black-cloaked figure stepped from the shadows and into the main audience chamber. The huge, circular room, a single throne on the far end from the turbolift, was sparsely lit. A single, powerful light shone on the throne, which was turned away from them. Their steps were soft, nearly silent as they crossed the room. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading to the throne and reached up to pull back the cowl. Black hair fell down around slender shoulders as Carré shook herself free from the restricting hood. She dropped to one knee, "I have failed you, my Master."  
  
The chair slowly turned, revealing a hooded man, his hands resting lightly on the arm rests. "Rise."  
  
She did, lifting her gaze to look at him.   
  
"You have not failed, my apprentice. Skywalker will fall. Soon. He will kneel before me willingly and beg that I teach him of the darkside. With the loss of his wife in a tragic Jedi accident, he will turn against them completely."  
  
"Master?" she asked hesitantly, slightly perplexed. "He isn't married."  
  
"He will be," the dark lord told her with absolute certainty. "Allow their bond time to grow, to strengthen. At its height we will strike. Patience, my apprentice, for the rewards will be great. With Skywalker at my side, I will be unstoppable."  
  
Carré bowed her head, a chill running up her spine. Her replacement was chosen; the very man she'd failed to kill. What then, did Darth Sidious have planned for her demise? She shivered as his sinister laughter wrapped around her soul. Skywalker would fall and then too, would she. 


	34. Visitors

Chapter 35  
  
The Ties That Bind  
  
Anakin was waiting for Obi-Wan and Sabé when they arrived the following day, his expression welcoming. "Master Obi-Wan!"  
  
"Anakin," Obi-Wan nodded to him, noting that his former padawan still wore his braid. "I hear you've been knighted."  
  
Anakin nodded, tying the boat to the dock securely before stepping back. "Three days ago," he confirmed.  
  
Obi-Wan stepped from the boat, reaching up to flick Anakin's padawan braid. "Then why do you still have this?"  
  
Sabé stayed seated where she was as the men enjoyed their reunion, watching them with a smile on her face. She was glad they were reunited; Anakin and Obi-Wan were a great team.   
  
"Master Yoda gave Padmé and I permission to marry along with my knighthood," Anakin told him, a slight blush coming to his cheeks, "She's going to cut it off at the wedding tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?" Sabé asked shocked.  
  
Anakin nodded, turning to look at her. "Tomorrow," he confirmed. "Sorry, Sabé, I didn't mean to ignore you."  
  
She chuckled. "It's alright. It's my lot in life I think."  
  
Obi-Wan extended his hands to her and she grasped them firmly. Gently, he pulled her to her feet, drawing a shocked gasp from Anakin as she stepped out of the boat under her own power. "But... I thought..."  
  
Sabé laughed. "Obi-Wan was right when he said I couldn't walk awhile ago, Anakin. The surgery the medics did managed to restore me. You look as shocked as Obi-Wan did when he found out," she teased.  
  
Anakin closed his mouth with a snap. "Padmé will be thrilled. She's bedridden and wishes she could be here. Carré paid us a visit a few days ago and managed to hurt her throat pretty bad. She got away; again."  
  
Obi-Wan placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder and squeezed. "One thing at a time, Anakin. You're to be married tomorrow and Carré is gone. I have Master Windu's assurance that she's no longer on the planet."  
  
"They saw her leave?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "They couldn't track her ship, though. Rest easy."  
  
Anakin sighed in relief and then turned to Sabé, extending his arms. She stepped into his embrace with a smile and hugged him tightly as he hugged her. "I'm so glad you're alright, Sabé, I thought I'd failed you too."  
  
She laughed softly, pulling away, "No guilt," she admonished, "there's no place for it here. I slipped. There wasn't anything you could have done beyond what you tried, alright? Quit beating yourself up, I'm fine."  
  
He laughed, letting her go. "Alright, I'll stop. I still feel guilty though."  
  
"Well don't, that's my job. Now, why don't you show us to our rooms and then I can give Obi-Wan a tour."  
  
Anakin grinned. "Don't forget to show him the island," he told her, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Island?" Obi-Wan asked pointedly, trying to figure out what exactly he'd missed.   
  
Sabé just laughed. "I hope you brought your bathing suit, my love, it's a place that has to be seen to believed."  
  
Anakin nodded his agreement and helped them with their bags before leading them into the cottage.   
  
*Are they here, Anakin?*  
  
*Yes, Ami.* he replied smiling as he took his leave of Obi-Wan and Sabé, the couple having opted to share a room. *I'm coming.*  
  
She waited impatiently, plucking at the sheet. She wanted to see her friend. The door to Anakin's room opened and she shifted her gaze to him.  
  
Anakin stepped inside and closed the door, taking the time to look at her critically. Her neck was now a large blue and yellow bruise, the damage having been decreased by some Force aided healing, but her vocal chords were still tender. She looked beautiful sitting in a pool of sunshine, her hair pouring about her shoulders like warm liquid chocolate. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he crossed to her. "Good afternoon, beautiful."  
  
"Flatterer." Her voice was slightly hoarse, almost a croak, and she spoke in almost a whisper.  
  
He sat next to her, "Don't speak," he scolded with a gentle smile, "not if you don't have to. I'm sure Sabé will want to talk to you soon, so save your energy for her, alright?"  
  
*Alright.* she agreed silently.   
  
"That's better." He leaned down and gently kissed her. "Sabé said she'd be by shortly and that she and Obi-Wan have something they need to tell us. Think you're up to handling both of them at once?"  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him in a childish gesture he found endearing. *I've got a bruised throat, not a broken back. I'm only staying in bed because I heal faster this way.*  
  
He grinned. "Good point. Sorry, M'lady," he teased.  
  
She swatted him and he grinned. Reaching out, she pulled him closer, and Anakin placed his head on her breast, listening to her heartbeat as she ran her hands through his hair. They enjoyed the silence, simply basking in each other's company as they waited for their friends to make an appearance.   
  
A knock sounded on their door about ten minutes later but Anakin didn't move. His eyes were closed, his breathing soft and even. The soothing motion of Padmé's hands had put him to sleep. He'd been exhausted with worry for her, and their friends. Now, with Carré off planet, he'd finally given in to the exhaustion in his body. Not that she minded, but Padmé figured he could have picked a better time. *Anakin.*  
  
He grumbled softly in his sleep, his mind twirling slowly as it fought against her silent summons.  
  
"Padmé?" the door cracked open and Sabé peaked in.  
  
Padmé looked up, surprise lighting her face as her friend stepped into the room, under her own power! Her eyes widened and a brilliant smile crossed her lips. Sabé could walk! She shoved Anakin gently, trying to wake him up again as she stretched one hand out to her friend.  
  
"Just a few..." Anakin mumbled softly.  
  
Sabé laughed, making his eyes fly open. Anakin jerked sharply, but didn't move further as the motion tugged on his padawan braid. Slowly, Padmé unwound the length from around her hand and allowed him to move. Anakin blushed as he looked at Sabé. "Sorry, it's been a long couple of weeks."  
  
"Don't apologize to me. You can come in Obi-Wan, they're not doing anything unseemly."  
  
Obi-Wan peeked his head around the corner. "You sure about that?"  
  
Sabé grinned. "Yes, I'm sure. If Anakin gets any redder, his head might explode."  
  
Obi-Wan looked to his former Padawan and chuckled. "You have a point. That's a lovely shade, Anakin."  
  
"Go sit on your ligthsaber."  
  
Sabé, Obi-Wan and Padmé laughed. Padmé's turned into a slight cough and Anakin was immediately beside her, offering her a glass of tea to ease the pain.  
  
Sabé and Obi-Wan settled around the room, Obi-Wan sitting in the only chair as Sabé sat near him but on the bed next to Padmé. They watched concerned as she grimaced, fighting the pain to swallow, and finally pushed the cup away. Anakin looked at her worried, but she waved him away.  
  
"You're not fine, that was obviously painful."  
  
She glared at him and he chuckled softly.  
  
"No. I won't stop. Why won't you-" He paused, grimaced and shook his head before continuing, "I still say the bacta-"  
  
He paused again, his eyes narrowing. "Padmé..." his voice held a warning note.  
  
"Stop it."   
  
Anakin and Padmé turned to look at Sabé in surprise. "What?" he asked confused.  
  
"You're having half a conversation," she scolded him, "It's like listening to a holo call without being able to see the other end. I know she's hurt, but cut it out!"  
  
He laughed suddenly. "Sorry, we've been communicating like that for the last three days, I didn't even realize I was speaking out loud."  
  
"Well, you were." Sabé looked at Padmé concerned. "Are you going to be alright?"  
  
Padmé nodded, offering her friend a smile. "I'll be fine," she said in a hoarse whisper.   
  
Obi-Wan leaned forward on his knees. "We have something to tell you both. Aside from the obvious that Sabé is healed, of course."  
  
Anakin settled against the headboard beside Padmé, looking at his Master curiously. "Is this the big secret?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "And Sabé wanted the honors."  
  
Sabé reached out for his hand, grasping it and squeezing it tightly before turning to face their friends. "The council has granted us permission."  
  
Anakin's jaw dropped. "No way!"  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled, nodding. "Yes, Anakin. However, Sabé and I are only going to be married the traditional way, we're not going to Force bond."  
  
"Why not?" Padmé's question was quiet, but caught everyone's attention.  
  
Sabé's smile faded a bit. "It's a personal matter on my part. But regardless, we're going to be married and happy."  
  
Anakin eyed Sabé for a long minute, drawing her attention. Their eyes locked, and he could almost read the reasons she'd refused in her gaze. His eyes narrowed. Him. She wasn't going to bond with his Master because of him. Guilt stabbed through him, followed quickly by blind anger. How dare she base her decision on what she'd seen! He could change her mind, he knew he could, if he just pushed...  
  
Padmé's hand curled around his arm, drawing him back into the present and he shook his head to clear it. What had just happened, had he actually contemplated forcing Sabé into bonding with his Master? He swallowed had, dropping his gaze to Padmé's hand and slid his hand around hers. He needed the physical contact, the anchor of her touch. She squeezed gently. Anakin felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. He'd been thinking of turning his power on the woman his mentor, his father figure, loved. What was wrong with him? Confused, he shut every conflicting emotion he was feeling away into a carefully shielded place and lifted his head, smiling. "Congratulations. Both of you."  
  
Sabé and Obi-Wan smiled their thanks and Anakin pushed himself free from the bed and Padmé's grasp. "If you'll excuse me," he said softly, turning to the window and leaping through it. Padmé shook her head sadly. She could feel the confusion, the turmoil he was feeling. She didn't hear a splash and knew he must have caught the wall lower down to swing himself into the kitchen, or was it dinning room? Either way she knew he was nearby. Probably headed for the terrace. She fervently wished she could go to him, to hold him while he was forced to sort through the unexpected surge of emotions. But she couldn't. Any movement of her head still sent pains up her neck.   
  
Sabé got her attention by taking her hand. "Padmé? Is Anakin alright?"  
  
She nodded carefully. "Yes." She whispered, not bothering to use her voice. "He'll be back when he's thought himself out."  
  
"Maybe we should..." Sabé glanced at Obi-Wan, who started to rise.  
  
Padmé shook her head sharply, flinching as pain raced up her neck. Stupid bruises and muscles anyway. "No. Anakin will come back when he's ready."  
  
Sabé sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't..."  
  
Padmé held up her hand, a smile on her face. "It's not your fault," she assured her as best she could while whispering. "Come here and hug me, Sabé, so I can congratulate you properly."  
  
Sabé laughed softly and gently hugged her friend. "I'm glad you're alright, Padmé." She said sincerely.  
  
Obi-Wan, Sabé and Padmé continued to talk, Obi-Wan and Sabé doing most of the talking and getting her water or tea as she needed it. An hour slipped by, then two, with no sign of Anakin. Padmé quietly began to worry that something had happened to him, but couldn't go to check. Worried, she finally called an end to their discussion, Obi-Wan and Sabé leaving to give her some privacy, and looked longingly towards the window. Wherever Anakin was, she hoped he was alright. 


	35. The Coming Dark

Chapter 36  
  
The Ties That Bind  
  
Anakin pulled himself out of the water and settled into the lower branches of the swinging tree, his back to the rough bark. He closed his eyes, trying to get the images of what he'd almost done out of his mind. Water dripped from his bare body, splashing into the water below as he banged the back of his head against the tree. [i]Stupid![/i] he mentally scolded himself. [i]Stupid! Stupid! Stupid![/i] What had he been thinking? Forcing Sabé into bonding with his Master? Why? They were obviously happy.  
  
[i]You want them to have something as precious as you have with Padmé.[/i] an inner voice spoke quietly, but confidently, and he knew it was right. What he shared with Padmé was incredible, an absolute merging of souls. Yet, what right did he have to try and force that on someone else? None. He banged his head against the tree, silently chastising himself. He had no right. No right to try and force Sabé into that bond. No matter how much she wanted it and was turning away. No matter how much she might thank him for it, she'd eventually hate him in the long run.  
  
Anakin opened his eyes, blinking away the droplets of water that were running down his face and stared back towards the cottage. They wouldn't find him here. Padmé might have, but she was stuck in bed. Guilt assailed him for leaving her alone with Sabé and Obi-Wan. Guilt. The most familiar feeling of late. Guilt for failing to protect Padmé from Carré. Guilt for letting Sabé fall when he should have been able to stop it. Guilt for willingly giving himself to the darkside when all hope seemed lost. And lastly, guilt for almost attempting to force Sabé into something she'd obviously decided against.   
  
He swallowed hard, hanging his head. He didn't deserve to be a Jedi. The council had been wrong in knighting him and a chill stole over her soul as he clenched his hands together. A Jedi Knight had to be at peace, calm, yet he was neither. His emotions were a tumultuous nexus of contradictions, a vortex that was threatening to drown him without an anchor. But he had an anchor. He'd had two at one point. His mother before Padmé and now, he had only Padmé.   
  
He closed his eyes, not bothering to fight the sting of tears. [i]Mom,[/i] he cried silently, feeling like a lost child. [i]Mom! I need your guidance. I need your understanding, your wisdom. What can I do? How can I resist the temptations, the urges that fill me? They're wrong; wanting to make someone do something they don't want is wrong, but part of me doesn't care! Do the ends justify the means? Is that it? How can that be true when the means are evil? Mom, please![/i]  
  
No answer was forthcoming as the wind picked up across the lake, tugging at the braid on his shoulder. He swallowed hard, covering his face with his hands. He felt so lost. He'd been fine before Obi-Wan and Sabé had come to the island. Find until they'd announced their intentions to marry but not bond. And then the darkness had slipped inside. He'd let it, not bothered to fight it, and that was the most disturbing part of all. Anakin could feel the hold the darkness had on his soul and it terrified him. He could only hope that time, and training, would allow him to beat it.   
  
Anakin sat on the branch of the swing tree for several long, lonely hours, turning the disturbing, frightening prospect over in his mind. When he finally rose and dropped back into the waters of the lake, he had more questions than answers. Yet one question burned above the others. Did the darkness have enough of a hold that it would someday overcome the love he felt for Padmé? He didn't believe so, but as he swam back towards the cottage, the alarming consequences of that question filled his mind. Silently he made a vow. If the darkness consumed him, he would leave her so not to endanger her. He would die before harming her and if that meant severing their bond, so be it. 


	36. Promises

Chapter 37  
  
The Ties That Bind  
  
Padmé looked up as Anakin pulled himself through the window. His hair was soaked, his clothing obviously haistily donned, and he looked somewhat withdrawn. *Ani?*  
  
He looked up, offering her a weak smile. "I'm alright. I just..." he shook his head, looking down at himself. His boots weren't done up, his belt was barely cinched and his pants were close to falling off. "I went for a swim."  
  
*In the buff?*  
  
He nodded.  
  
She laughed silently, grinning. *Next time wait for me, I want to watch.*  
  
He smiled this time, a warm smile as he tossed his cloak and kicked off his boots. He crawled onto the bed, his hair still dark with moisture as he stretched out, placing his head in her lap. "Next time you can come with me." He posmised. "I'm sorry I left you with Obi-Wan and Sabé. I just couldn't stay."  
  
*What happened? I felt something, but you shut me out so quickly...*  
  
He sighed. "I was tempted to force Sabé into bonding with Obi-Wan," he told her quietly, his voice cracking, "I almost tried."  
  
She was silent for long moments. *What stopped you?*  
  
He lifted his head, his eyes serious. "You. Your touch stopped me when I was willing to try. I'm sorry Angel, I'm so sorry."  
  
*Is it me you should be apologizing to?*  
  
His head dropped with shame and he shook it, "No. Sabé saw what I wanted to do, I'm sure of it."  
  
*Then go find her. Explain yourself.*  
  
"I can't," he said softly, looking at her through his lashes. Even the partially blocked view didn't hide the confusion eating at him.  
  
Padmé opened her arms and Anakin went willingly, resting his head on her chest again like he had earlier. *You can, Ani.* she assured him silently. *You can do anything you put your mind to.*  
  
"Do you really believe that?"  
  
*I know it.* Her tone was firm, decisive. *You forget I've seen you in action, you're really something to behold.*  
  
"Angel?"  
  
*Yes?*  
  
"Do you know why Sabé won't bond with Obi-Wan?"  
  
*She didn't mention it, no.*  
  
"Because of me." His words were barely audible, but his heart was bleeding, fairly screaming the words, and she couldn't help but hear them. "It's because of me, because of what I did that she's not going to go through with it."  
  
*I don't understand.*  
  
He looked up at her, "When I thought you were dead, that Carré had somehow killed you after the explosion, I lost control. Sabé saw me. She watched me willingly fall into that chasm and it's because of that, because of my weakness, that she's refused to bond with Obi-Wan."  
  
Padmé pulled his head back to her chest. *That's her decision, Anakin. Sabé might view herself as Obi-Wan's weakness were she to become bonded to him. Admit it, I'm yours and you're mine. Yet we're both each other's strength. Sabé can't see that because she's never experienced it. Don't blame yourself, it's her decision to make.*  
  
"But I influenced it," his tone was remorseful as he slid his arms around her body, his hands splayed across her back, "I feel guilty for having been the deciding factor in her choice."  
  
Padmé gently brushed her hands through his hair. *Don't be, my love. Sabé loves Obi-Wan and even if they don't Life bond. They may not share the same level of togetherness that we do, but their feelings are pure all the same.*  
  
"I know." He sighed softly. "We should ask them to get married with us tomorrow," he glanced up at her, smiling his sexy half-smile, "do you think they'd like that?"  
  
Padmé grinned, nodding slowly so not to hurt herself. *That's a wonderful idea, Anakin! Why wait, right?*  
  
He chuckled, nodding, as he pulled his arms free and braced himself on his elbows so that he could look her straight in the eyes. "Why wait? Because the waiting will make it all the more sweet." He leaned in, gently covering her lips with his.   
  
She sighed softly as he pulled away, a small smile curving her lips. *Tomorrow. I only wish I could talk.*  
  
"I can heal you." He offered. "Only it'll drain me considerably and I'll have to get lots of sleep tonight. So no keeping me up," he shook a finger at her teasingly, "no late night seduction attempts, missy."  
  
She laughed, wincing as it turned into a cough. *Ow. Yes sir!*  
  
Anakin grabbed the kettle on the burner by the bed and poured her a glass of tea before helping her sip it. She made a face at the acrid taste. *I think it needs a new tea bag.*  
  
He took a sip and spat it out almost right away before taking the cup from her. "No kidding. So, what do you think? Now that I know Carré is gone I can sleep tonight. I can heal you."  
  
*Are you sure?*  
  
He nodded, smiling. "Trust me."  
  
She smiled back, lying back against the pillow before closing her eyes. *Alright, Anakin. But only this once.*  
  
He chuckled. "Good." He stretched out beside her, pulling her close and closed his eyes. Reaching out to the Force, he immersed himself into its energy stream, taking Padmé with him down into its healing and rejuvenating energies. By morning she would be almost completely healed. He smiled as he let the power take him. 


	37. Warning Signs

Chapter 38  
  
The Ties That Bind  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Sabé nodded. "I know what I saw, Obi-Wan. Anakin's eyes flashed as if he meant to do something. I felt almost... compelled to do something, but I don't know what."  
  
He pulled her close as he settled onto the edge of his bunk, dragging her down into his lap. "Then he didn't actually control you. He thought about it, but didn't really try." He sighed, shaking his head. "I should talk to him. I don't appreciate him meddling in our affairs."  
  
"Don't be too hard on him." She told him smiling. "Anakin is fighting with himself right now, he doesn't need us to add to his problems. I just thought you should know."  
  
He smiled. "Thank you. I know it's still early, but it's been a long day. What do you say we turn in?"  
  
She grinned mischievously. "Turn in? Now? I have a much better way to pass the time."  
  
"Oh, and what's that?"  
  
She looped her arms around his neck, shifting so that she could push him. They fell, stretched out across the bed, Sabé holding herself up on her elbows. "A thing or two I've learned from handmaiden school?"  
  
Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow, his hands moving to her waist. She grabbed them, tugging them upwards and pinning them above his head with a laugh. "No touching."  
  
"Then you'd better get off me."  
  
She winked at him. "With your hands." She leaned down, her smile almost a smirk, "Think you can handle that one?"  
  
His eyes sparkle and Sabé felt a soft caress as something without substance slid across her shoulder, teasing the flesh of her neck with an invisible touch. She shivered, her eyes darkening. "No fair. Jedi have Force tricks."  
  
"You'll just have to be creative. Show me some of the things you learned in that handmaiden school of yours."  
  
She turned her head as the caress slid up to her jaw, and then tucked her head down, lowering her body until their faces were inches apart. She shifted her head, slowly lowering her face until they were cheek to cheek, and gently rubbed hers against his, nuzzling the indentation where his jaw met his neck, gently kissing his earlobe before placing a soft kiss on his cheek bone. The caress continued as she slowly worked her way across his face, kissing and caressing with her cheeks, lips and nose, nuzzling him like a baby animal. Yet there was something achingly tender in the way she gently kissed his eyes closed.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed softly, "Kiss me, temptress."  
  
"I thought you'd never ask." She leaned down further, capturing his willing lips in her own. His tongue slid across hers, tracing the outline gently, almost tenderly as she angled her head. Their kiss deepened, becoming more than teasing and taking on a passionate undertone as she leisurely explored his mouth. He rolled, pinning her on her back before lifting his head and placing a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose.   
  
"I love you."  
  
She smiled. "I love you too, Jedi."  
  
His head came back down, and he nuzzled her neck, playfully biting the soft flesh. "Jedi?" he asked, his voice muffled. "Is that all I am to you?"  
  
Sometime during their kiss he'd freed his hands and now slid them onto her waist, tickling her. She shrieked, squirming under him to try and get away. "Obi-Wan!" she batted at his hands, trying to kick him to get him to stop, but it didn't work. Pinned beneath him, she struggled in vain.  
  
He grinned as she laughed, redoubling his assault until she started to choke and had trouble breathing. He stopped, laughing slightly as he roll off her onto his side. She was grinning like an idiot as she regained her breath. "And they say Jedi don't know how to have fun."  
  
He chuckled. "Oh really?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"And you don't believe them anymore?"  
  
She shook her head, her eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
"Good." He grabbed her, rolling further onto the bed before pinning her down again. "We should do this more often."  
  
"What, roll around like children?"  
  
He chuckled. "No. But it's fun, regardless. I mean relax, tease each other. That whole no hands bit has some interesting possibilities."  
  
She laughed. "Jedi don't play fair, you're supposed to talk or use another body part to tease the other person. The Force just takes the fun out of it."  
  
"But think of the possibilities! Undressing someone with the Force. A touch while you're in the shower, or maybe changing."  
  
She blushed, grinning. "We'll have to try that. For now I think I'll settle for my handsome dashing Jedi Knight who has me pinned to his bed. Of course, it's said a Jedi doesn't know what to do with a woman once he has one, but we all know that's not true."  
  
He chuckled. "I'll show you, wench." He teased, lowering his head and kissing her quickly. Her arms went around his neck, holding him in place and the kiss, meant to be quick and teasing, turned into a long, passionate sharing of desires as Sabé curled one leg up and around his hip, arching into his body with a sigh. Obi-Wan thought about pulling back. Thought about taking the tension down a notch, but after nearly losing her, he wanted this. He wanted her. In his arms and in his bed, for just one more night. Regardless of what tomorrow brought, they could have tonight. And Sabé, feeling his surrender, smiled.  
  
The sound of thunder crashing outside the window had Anakin bolting from the bed. He heard the wind whipping through the open windows and jumped without thinking. The shutters closed, the curtains coming down, before he was even really awake. The sound of shutters closing could be heard all over the cottage, their locks sliding into place. Anakin shook his head, trying to clear it. He'd tapped the Force without thinking, and he was still fighting off the last vestige of his dream. Something about a darkness, a huge cloud on the horizon just out of reach, but growing in strength. He shivered, finally coming completely awake.  
  
"Anakin?"  
  
He froze, his eyes going to the bed. [i]Padmé![/i] The sound of her voice slid through him, refreshing and powerful, washing away the memory of his dream. He stepped back to the bed, the sound of the storm raging outside muffled by the thick walls of the cottage. "I'm here, Angel."  
  
She rolled over, her arms reaching for him, and Anakin slid back onto the bed. Her arms slid around his neck and Anakin couldn't help himself. His mouth sought hers in the darkness as his hands slid around her waist. Her kiss was passionate, intense, her hands running into his hair. He groaned softly as she bit his lower lip and rolled so that they were lying on their sides. His hands splayed, one low on her hip, the other across her back.   
  
She finally pulled back, her breath feathering across his cheek, her heart pounding against his. "Feeling better?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
She laughed softly. "Thank you, Anakin." She said before resting her head on his shoulder. He ran a hand through her hair, feeling her contentment, her appreciation for being without pain. Anakin felt his own exhaustion suddenly catch up with him as she curled into his body.  
  
"Anything for you, Angel." He told her, gently kissing her forehead. "Watch over me while I sleep?"  
  
Her head came up, and he could feel her concern in the dark room. "IS something the matter?"  
  
"I had a dream."  
  
"A dream? Or a Jedi vision?"  
  
He paused, unable to tell which. "I don't know," he admitted. "But it was disturbing, almost prophetic."  
  
She held him closer, rolling slightly until he was curled around her, his head on her shoulder. "Tell me?"  
  
He sighed softly. "I don't remember it all."  
  
"Then just tell me what you do remember."   
  
Anakin was silent for long moments, unmoving, and Padmé began to wonder if he'd fallen asleep. When he finally spoke, his voice was barely a whisper. "I remember darkness. A huge cloud gathering on the horizon that was so impenetrable, so dark, it covered everything. It was beginning to come closer when I woke, but it had a menacing feel to it. Almost like it wanted something from me."  
  
She ran her fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. "I won't let it take you," she promised softly. "Whatever that darkness is, it can't have you. You're mind, Anakin."  
  
He chuckled softly, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Padmé." He placed a kiss on her shoulder, his eyes closing. "I'm so tired."  
  
"Sleep, love," she urged him softly, "I'll guard your dreams and be here when you wake next."  
  
Anakin shifted into a comfortable position, Padmé held securely in his arms, and allowed the soothing motions of her fingers on his scalp to lull him to sleep.  
  
Padmé held him tightly, feeling the tension fade from his body as sleep took him, but knew she wouldn't sleep again this night. Connected to him in his sleep, she saw the remnants of his dream and blocked them away. Tonight she'd do as she said and make sure he slept soundly. Holding him close, she placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head and continued to run her fingers over his scalp. Anakin. Her Anakin. Nobody, and nothing was going to take him from her. Not in his dreams and not in life. Not if she had anything to say about it. 


	38. Friends

Chapter 39  
  
The Ties That Bind  
  
The storm was still raging when the three woke the next morning. Padmé, still awake after her early morning discussion with Anakin, didn't move until Anakin began to stir. She was comfortable with his weight, enjoying the feel of his head on her shoulder, his breath feathering across her skin as he slept. She felt his return to consciousness as a gradual thing, the beginning awareness of her heartbeat near his ear. The feel of her skin under his hands. Her soft scent, intoxicating like flowers. His eyes fluttered open and he slowly lifted his head. There was little light in the room with the shutters closed, but there was enough he could see her face. His smile was gentle as his gaze met hers.  
  
Padmé gently brushed her thumb over a crease in his cheek, returning the smile. "Good morning."  
  
"Morning, Angel. Have you been up all this time?"  
  
She nodded. "I wasn't tired. Did you sleep well?"  
  
He gently kissed her, "I did. I felt you with me while I slept, watching over me."  
  
"I promised I'd guard your dreams." She reminded him, "I wasn't about to go back on my word. I'm glad you slept well, you needed it."  
  
"Only because you were watching over me. You really are an angel."  
  
She blushed. "Only for you."  
  
He kissed her again, gently, before carefully pulling away but not letting go of her completely. "I don't know about you, but I could go for a shower and change of clothes."  
  
She laughed softly. "After being unable to do alot the last few days, I'm inclined to agree. It's our wedding day, Anakin."  
  
He grinned boyishly, "I know. I can't wait until the Holy man arrives."  
  
"One might almost think you're over anxious," she teased.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed and stood, grabbing for his pants as he realized the belt had come free during the night and they began to slip. Padmé laughed as he carefully did the belt back up. "Go take your shower. I'm going to slip across the hall and indulge myself."  
  
He bent back towards her for a last kiss. "I love you, Angel," he said softly. "I'll have breakfast on the table by the time you manage to drag yourself away from the pleasures of a hot shower."  
  
She ran her fingers over his face, "I love you too, Jedi." She replied as he pulled away, smiling, before disappearing into the 'fresher. She tossed back the covers and slid her feet to the floor. Her steps were silent as she left his room and went back into her own. Today was her wedding day and, though it was storming outside, it'd gotten off to a wonderful start.  
  
Sabé curled closer to the warmth at her side, the slide of skin on skin making her stop. [i]Obi-Wan.[/i] A smile curved her lips as she slowly opened her eyes. He was still asleep, curled on his side, an arm around her waist, a smile on his lips. He looked younger in sleep, more innocent. She leaned forward, gently kissing him as her hands slid up his bare chest.   
  
He murmured softly in his sleep, making a noise that sounded almost like a purr in the back of his throat. She smiled against his lips as she ran her hands down. His caught hers just as she placed one on his hip. She grinned, pulling away to find him looking at her with his intense gaze. "Good morning, temptress."  
  
She laughed. "Good morning, Obi-Wan. Sleep well?"  
  
"Better than I have in a long time. Only I kept having these dreams of a red headed temptress who was insatiable."  
  
She blushed, "It's the effect you have on me, Jedi. I seem to loose my inhibitions."  
  
"That's a good thing." He told her smiling. "We should get up. Anakin and Padmé are probably already prowling the lower levels."  
  
"What, you can't sense them?" she teased.  
  
"Well, if you want me too..." he trailed off, pausing for a moment. "My mistake, they're both in the shower."  
  
Sabé blinked. "And I thought they were going to wait until after the wedding."  
  
Obi-Wan laughed. "No, they're not showering together. From the feel of it, Padmé is almost healed this morning." He frowned. "Anakin must... He and I have to have a talk about his excessive Force use."  
  
"He's a Knight in his own right, Obi-Wan," she reminded him, "You can't just chastise him. You can offer suggestions, but if he doesn't take them you can't exactly restrict him to his quarters."  
  
"Good point." Obi-Wan grinned, rolling over to pin her beneath him. "But If I tried, I don't think he'd object after today."  
  
Sabé chuckled. "Would you?"  
  
"Object to being confined with you? Of course not, I can think of nothing I'd like more... except maybe galactic peace, but that's not likely."  
  
She laughed softly, gently pushing him and he obligingly rolled away, drawing her with him towards the edge of the bed. "We need to get up. I have to talk to Padmé."  
  
He sighed and she was slightly amused by the suffering in his tone, "You'll get me to yourself tonight, Jedi, I'm not the only one who's insatiable."  
  
He released her and Sabé slide from the bed. She slipped into the robe by the edge of the bed, running a hand through her hair before turning to look at him, blew him a kiss, and left to go find Padmé. Obi-Wan shook his head, pushing himself from the bed. How had he gotten so lucky to be loved by such an amazing woman, he didn't know, but he thanked the Force he was. He grabbed his pants from the other side of his bed and settled onto the floor in a meditative posture. Vacation or not, some habits never changed.  
  
Sabé found Padmé in the 'fresher and decided against bothering her. She opened the massive wardrobe and quickly picked out a loose skirt that fell to her feet and a top of flowing red fabric that tied just beneath her breasts. She quickly left Padmé's room, certain her friend wouldn't mind if she borrowed a couple of items, and returned to her own room. The one she'd dropped her suitcase in. Not that it much mattered. The suitcase held five handmaiden robes and her underwear. Everything else she'd left at the palace. Handmaidens had little in the way of casual clothing, not that she minded. Taking a quick shower, she quickly slipped into the clothes and brushed her hair out before putting on a pair of sandals. All the shutters were closed, and she could hear the muffled sound of thunder somewhere in the sky.   
  
With a shrug, Sabé peaked in on Obi-Wan, to find him still meditating, before heading downstairs. Anakin had finished his own shower and changed into his Jedi robes before heading to the kitchen. That was where she found him. Anakin was flipping something that looked like pancakes over the heating unit when Sabé stopped in the doorway. "You'd make a mighty fine handmaiden with your domestic skills."  
  
Anakin looked up from his task, grinning. "The skills of my misspent youth. Good morning Sabé."  
  
"'Morning, Anakin. How's Padmé this morning?"  
  
"She's much better. I put us into a linked healing trance to use the Force to heal her. I haven't seen what her neck looks like but she can talk this morning."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it." Sabé went to the storage unit and pulled out a pitcher of juice. "Hand me a glass?"  
  
Anakin reached above him to the cupboards and pulled one down before handing it to her. Flipping the cakes, he turned to look at her. "I'm sorry about yesterday, Sabé."  
  
She poured herself a drink and took a sip before placing the glass and the pitcher on the counter top. "For what?"  
  
"I know you saw," he said quietly, his remorse evident. "I know you felt what I almost did to you."  
  
She leaned her hip against the counter. "Anakin, you didn't do anything to me. I know you think your actions fighting Carré in the Queen's wing are my reason for not bonding with Obi-Wan. I admit that's part of it. The other part is that I never want to be his weakness; I want to protect him from that kind of possibility. I appreciate that you and Padmé have something special. More special than anything I've ever seen, and that you want Obi-Wan and I to have that same experience. It's not your choice. The choice was mine, and he's respected it. Can you?"  
  
He swallowed hard, never letting his gaze waver. "I will. I'm sorry I almost didn't."  
  
"No harm done, right?" she offered him a smile.  
  
His was shy, uncertain, "You sure?"  
  
She nodded.   
  
"Well, if you won't bond with him, would the two of you consider getting married today at the same time Padmé and I do?"  
  
She blinked. "Pardon?"  
  
Anakin forged on ahead. "We talked about it last night. The Holy Man will be here already, we're getting married, so why not do both at once?"  
  
She considered it. "You know, I think that's a good idea. When Obi-Wan's finished his morning meditations, I'll ask him."  
  
Anakin's smile was genuinely ecstatic. "I think he'll agree. Anyway, you want to help me with breakfast?"  
  
"Sure, just point me in the direction of what needs to be done."  
  
Anakin smiled, telling her what he had planned for a large breakfast, and Sabé's smile was wide. She nodded, without comment, and proceeded to help him. As they worked side by side, Anakin felt the tension that had been between them melting away. Sabé had forgiven him for what he'd almost done the day before. Yet under that, was the knowledge that the darkside she'd seen in him could possibly emerge at a future date. Anakin wasn't fooled by her playful banter; Sabé was going to keep an eye on him. 


	39. The Ties That Bind

Chapter 40  
  
The Ties That Bind  
  
Obi-Wan came downstairs before Padmé, his head tilted at an inquisitive angle. "Whatever you two are concocting, it smells delicious."  
  
Sabé had her hands full chopping fruits into several small cups to be served with their breakfast. Anakin was still frying up the pancakes, but had added shredded tubers and some kind of native sausages. She smiled at him as he entered the kitchen, tilting her head as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "It was Anakin's idea. Speaking of his ideas, he's asked if we want to get married this afternoon with him and Padmé."  
  
Obi-Wan blinked. She was never one to beat about the bush, that's for sure. He looked at his former padawan, whose head was bowed, his shoulders shaking in silent laughter. The way Sabé had phrased the question obviously amused him. He looked back at her. "So soon?"  
  
"Well, why not?" she continued chopping the fruits and placing them in the bowls. "It makes sense, the Holy Man will already be here and we obviously can't get married in any kind of Jedi ceremony since marriage is against the code. It makes sense. Or don't you want to marry me?"  
  
He blinked, sputtering, "I... Sabé! I'm the one who..." he took a deep breath. "I'm the one who asked you, remember? I just didn't think it'd be this fast. I think it's a great idea."  
  
She laughed, placing the knife on the cutting board and turning to face him. "Is that a yes, then?"  
  
He nodded.   
  
She threw her arms around his neck with a smile.  
  
"Did I miss something important?"  
  
Anakin, Obi-Wan and Sabé looked up as Padmé stepped into the room. She was dressed in a simple white skirt, a decorative pale peach shirt molded to her from shoulder to waist. A long scarf was wrapped around her waist, the emerald green creating a nice contrast.   
  
"They like the idea, Angel," Anakin told her grinning. "Obi-Wan just agreed that it's a good idea for them to get married at the same time we do."  
  
Padmé clapped her hands. "You can be our witnesses!"  
  
"Actually..." Anakin grinned mischievously. "I have one other witness that none of you have seen yet. I'll bring him up after breakfast. The table is set and these are just about finished, so it you all want to take a seat, I'll bring in breakfast."  
  
"I'll help," Sabé volunteered. "Since I helped prepare it."  
  
Anakin chuckled, pulling the last of the sausages off the stove. Unable to be left out, Obi-Wan and Padmé insisted on helping and the four were quickly seated at the table. Breakfast was a relaxed affair with banter and teasing between the two women that hadn't been there in a long time. With the main threat to Padmé's life gone from the planet, the atmosphere was much more relaxed. Breakfast passed quickly and they lingered over the fruit cups, Anakin lifting one of Padmé's fruits from her bowl with a cocky grin. Obi-Wan shot him a look of disapproval but Anakin simply shrugged. Now that he was a Knight, Obi-Wan could complain all he liked, but it wouldn't make much difference.  
  
PadChapter 40  
  
The Ties That Bind  
  
Obi-Wan came downstairs before Padmé, his head tilted at an inquisitive angle. "Whatever you two are concocting, it smells delicious."  
  
Sabé had her hands full chopping fruits into several small cups to be served with their breakfast. Anakin was still frying up the pancakes, but had added shredded tubers and some kind of native sausages. She smiled at him as he entered the kitchen, tilting her head as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "It was Anakin's idea. n a portion of the deck where the trees and roof of the cottage kept the rain out. They were waiting for the Holy Man to arrive, and Anakin paced back and forth. "I can't bring him out here." He complained, "The water will rust him."  
  
"Who?" Padmé asked curiously from her seat on the railing.   
  
"If you'll come back inside I'll show you."  
  
Padmé followed him curiously, their friends on her heels, as Anakin led them into the cellar of the house. On a work bench in the far corner was draped a huge sheet. An eerie sense of deja-vue overcame Padmé as she stared at the blanket, Anakin going to lift it from the highest point. Her breath caught in her throat. "You... but how did you? Where did you find him?"  
  
His grin was boyish. "Do you remember the pile of parts I brought back from Tatooine?"  
  
She nodded slowly, "I think so."  
  
Anakin waved to the droid before him. "I rebuilt him. I guess mom had been giving him coverings."  
  
Padmé stepped closer to Anakin, slipping her arms around his waist. Her eyes sparkled. "He's perfect."  
  
Anakin chuckled. "You still say those words with the same infliction."  
  
She winked at him before looking to where Sabé and Obi-Wan were waiting by the steps. She beckoned them closer. "This is Threepio. A protocol droid Anakin built when he was still a boy on Tatooine."  
  
"I'd turn him on, but I don't have the right power supply yet. The Holy Man said he'd be bringing it."  
  
Padmé hugged him again, grinning. "Well, just leave him off for now, we can take him with us when we leave."  
  
Obi-Wan and Sabé expressed their amazement at his mechanical talents as they left the cellar, Anakin having carefully recovered his droid. Stepping back upstairs, he let his senses run through the house. The storm was still pounding away outside, but the cottage was snug. He inhaled deeply as they stepped back out onto the terrace to await the Holy Man. It was over an hour later when they caught sight of a small hovercraft on its way to the island. The four exchanged anticipatory glances. It was almost time to take the first step of the rest of their lives.  
  
Anakin straightened his robes for the fourth time, shifting the fabric across his shoulders. Obi-Wan, standing silently next to him, chuckled. "You're sweating. Relax."  
  
He slanted a look at his friend. "How can you be so calm?"  
  
Obi-Wan offered him a smile, "How can you be so nervous?" he countered. "We're about to take an important step, Anakin, one no Jedi has taken with the approval of the council in the history of the order. There's no reason for you to be nervous."  
  
Anakin shifted from foot to foot, glancing towards the entrance of the main room. He and Obi-Wan stood near the fireplace, the Holy Man off to the side. The robed man was quiet and spoke little by way of introduction. The astromech he'd brought with him, a very familiar blue, domed droid, has supplied his credentials. In respect for Artoo, and with the parts they'd brought, Anakin had managed to get Threepio up and running. The droids would serve as recorders for their vows and then have their memory cores coded to prevent tampering. Anakin sincerely hoped he wouldn't have to wipe their memories if the coding didn't work.   
  
"Easy for you to say, Master, you're not receiving your bride-to-be's nervousness."  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled again. "You're a knight now, Anakin. You don't have to call me Master anymore."  
  
"Old habits die hard." Anakin returned, shifting again.  
  
Sabé and Padmé stepped into the room together a few moments later, drawing their gaze.  
  
Sabé wore her dark green handmaiden's cloak, with the hood down, her hair done up in a simple style. She saw Obi-Wan's eyes open in surprise and knew she'd chosen well. Her choice to marry him in the trappings of her own station and rank, just as he and Anakin wore their Jedi cloaks, had been a good one.   
  
Padmé held Anakin's gaze and stopped just inside the doorway. She wore a simple white gown, a pale blue sash woven around the loops at her waist. Her hair was simple, falling free around her shoulders, her feet bare. She saw Anakin notice and his lips kicked up into a half smile. She stepped forward with Sabé, the droids amazingly silent as they stood off to the side. Meeting his clear blue eyes she felt every doubt, silent and not, wash away. This was right. This, here and now, was where she belonged and no matter what the future would hold, she and Anakin would face them together. She took his hand as Sabé took Obi-Wan's and turned to face the fire.  
  
The Holy Man stepped in front of them. "We will do this one couple at a time since you have elected to say your own vows." His voice was deep, soothing almost in timber, and Anakin tugged Padmé off to the side, nodding to their friends.   
  
"Let them go first." Padmé stepped closer to him as he spoke, resting her head on his shoulder. She was still nervous about what she'd have to say. Maybe watching Sabé and Obi-Wan speak first it would alleviate her fears.  
  
"Very well." The Holy Man turned to the other couple and smiled. "Marriage is not something to be entered into lightly. It is a commitment of yourself, your whole self, without holding anything back. For better or worse, in the good and the bad times until death. If you should hold any reservations about speaking your vows, speak now."  
  
Obi-Wan met Sabé's gaze and she shook her head. He smiled slightly and then did the same.  
  
"Very well. Sabé, speak your vows."  
  
Sabé closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath as she ordered her thoughts. Since the Holy Man had arrived she'd been struggling over what she would say. Now, suddenly, she knew. Opening her eyes, she met Obi-Wan's gaze and spoke from her heart. "This has been a long time in coming, Obi-Wan. From the day we met, you a brash young Jedi Padawan, I a handmaiden disguised as a Queen, I felt drawn to you. I saw a young man with an enthusiasm for life that rivaled my own, a kindred spirit. A lot of time has past since that day. We've both grown older, more mature, yet that fire still remains. Tempered with time and experience, it drew us together again. I did much to get your attention and you fought, valiantly, for your ideals. I love you, Obi-Wan, for your strength of character and conviction. For your ability to see your own flaws, and those of others, and accept them. And most of all, I love you for loving me in return. With these vow I pledge myself to you. No matter what the future holds, I will stand by your side until death should part us."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled and squeezed her hands. The Holy Man turned to him. "Obi-Wan, speak your vows."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled a little. "I have never met anyone like you before, Sabé, and I never will again. You came out of nowhere and challenged me to be better than I was, to change and accept differences. I stand before you now, as a Jedi Knight with the approval of the Jedi Council, to make my pledge. You blindsided me, and I don't care. I love you for your perseverance and your ingenuity and, most of all, for your generous heart. I have seen much in this galaxy Sabé, but never another such as you. I vow to love you, to stand beside you, as a husband and friend, until death should part us. I love you."  
  
She smiled, tears glittering in her eyes.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."  
  
Obi-Wan leaned forward, meeting her halfway, as they sealed their vows in a tender kiss. He pulled her close, hugging her tightly for a few moments before releasing her. Sabé laughed softly, her smile wide and glowing as she stepped back into Obi-Wan's embrace. He wrapped an arm around her waist and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek as he motioned to Anakin and Padmé.  
  
Padmé smiled back at Sabé, buoyed by the beaming face of her friend, and faced the Holy Man with Anakin. Anakin's hand was sweaty in hers and she was reassured to feel he was as nervous as she. She squeezed his hand as the Holy Man began to speak the ritual words.  
  
"Marriage is not something to be entered into lightly. It is a commitment of yourself, your whole self, without holding anything back. For better or worse, in the good and the bad times until death. If you should hold any reservations about speaking your vows, speak now."  
  
Anakin shook his head, looking straight into Padmé's eyes as she smiled and shook her head in return.  
  
"Very well. Padmé, speak your vows."  
  
Padmé swallowed with difficulty, suddenly finding a lump in her throat. She opened her mouth and, slowly, began to speak. "I first met you as a young boy. You were the boy who saved us by winning a race; who was a slave that promise to marry me. Many years passed from that day until I saw you next and you repeated that vow. At the time I thought it was a fantasy and standing here, today, I'm so very glad that it's not. When you accidentally formed the Life Bond with me, I was terrified to be known that intimately by anyone. Anyone but you. You are my life, my soul and my love, Anakin, and I would never want anyone else. Whenever you need me, I vow to be here. For you, for always. You are my strength and I will love you until the day death separates us and beyond. This is my pledge to you."  
  
Anakin swallowed hard, deeply moved by her words. The Holy Man turned to look at him. "Anakin, speak your vows."  
  
He licked his lips, sliding a pair of hair cutting sheers from the sleeve of his robe. Slowly, he got to his knees in front of her, twisting the sheers between his fingers. "From the moment I met you in Watto's shop, not a day went by when I didn't think of you. You'd wrapped yourself around my heart from that day and never left. For the last tend years I have been dreaming of this moment, of being married to you, and only you. You were my first and only love, Padmé. It is to you that I owe what I have become today. Because of your love, I have been Knighted, accomplishing one of two dreams. Today you make the other come true. I love you, Angel. For your strength and courage, for your steadfast belief even when I have lost control. I can never repay you for the gifts you have given me. You are my anchor, my light, my heart and my soul. You are my reason for living. I will love and cherish you until the end of time, this is my vow to you."  
  
The Holy Man moved to speak but Anakin slowly placed the sheers across his palms and held them up to Padmé before he could speak.   
  
"Today is the day I have truly become Knighted. I give to you my childhood," he bowed his head, closing his eyes. "My apprenticeship is at an end, I am yours to do with as you please."  
  
Padmé carefully took the delicate tool. The edge was sharp, freshly sharpened and she bent slightly, grasping the end of his padawan braid and following it to the base of his skull. Very carefully, she placed the sheers at the base. "Then I give your life back to you, Anakin." She whispered softly, cutting through the braid with one deft movement. She caught it in her hand and moved the shears away from his head. "Rise."  
  
Anakin slowly got to his feet, taking the shears from her and placing them on a nearby table. She offered him the braid but he shook his head, looking back to the preacher. The Holy Man was smiling, nodding his approval and held up his hands. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."  
  
Anakin turned to her and Padmé stepped closer, angling her head. His mouth came down slowly, a soft caress that spoke of commitment and love. Of forever. He slowly raised his head, meeting her gaze and she lifted her hand to stroke his face. His padawan braid, soft and pliant, rubbed against his cheek and her caught her hand. "Keep it," he murmured softly.  
  
She nodded. "I plan to." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him again, drawing him down for a moment before releasing him. They pulled away, turning to face Obi-Wan and Sabé and the couples exchanged hugs and tears. Anakin met Obi-Wan's gaze and saw approval in their depths. Approval and respect. "Well done, Anakin. Well done."  
  
Anakin's smile was slow but sincere as he pulled Padmé back into his arms, kissing the top of her head. Obi-Wan smiled back as Sabé hugged him tightly, placing a soft kiss on his jaw. "Thank you Master. You too."  
  
Artoo whistled in the corner and Threepio placed a hand on top of his domed head, as if resting. Humans. He'd never really understand them or their rituals, but his maker was happy and that was all that mattered.  
  
Fin.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you so very much for reading, I hope you've enjoyed my view of what a twisted web Anakin and Padmé have managed to weave. Trust me when I say I intend a sequel - it's just a matter of finding time to write one lol! Thank you very much if you've written comments about my work, I really enjoy readig the feedback you all have for me. It's wonderful to know so many of you are enjoying my writing! If you'd like a response to your comments, e-mail me at Jademax@hotmail.com and put the title of this story in the topic. I'll try and get back to you within a few days of receiveing your e-mail. Thanks again!  
  
Jade_Max 


End file.
